Double Trouble: A Berry Corcoran Summer
by KRudzik
Summary: After school ends Rachel is forced to spend the summer with her mother and sisters. This is a Sequel to Double trouble. What will happen when Kennedy and Rachel spend the entire summer with Shelby? The battle of the wills prevail!
1. Chapter 1

After that dinner at Shelby's house I didn't speak to my dads. If they would have told me that they had booked their vacation I would have signed up for the camp but being as it was the summer before senior year I was planing on spending it with them, I guess they had a different idea.

I avoided Shelby as much as possible during my last week of school. I mean I already had to spend the entire summer with her so I really didn't want to see her more than I had to which was hard being as I wanted to hang out with Kennedy but I found a way around it. I invited Kennedy over to my house and we hung out there during exam week until she had to go home and then I would drop her off or she would drive home depending on how she got to my house. My dads knew better than to bother us and we didn't have to deal with Shelby so it was a win win situation. It was the last day of exams that I was not happy about. That was the last night that I was spending at my house. My dads made me pack the night before the last day of school. My dads watched as I put all my clothes into the suitcases that they had bought me for long trips. When I was done packing they put my suitcases in my car. In the morning I drove to school and took my last final and then waited for Kennedy to finish. She met me by my car before we drove to Shelby's house.

"What's with the long face?" She she asked as we pulled into the driveway behind her Range Rover.

"I'm here, why do you think I have a long face?"

"It's not going to be that bad." She said getting out of the car.

"Are you going to help me carry in my things?" I asked opening my door and stepping out into the driveway.

"How much stuff do you have?" She asked walking back over to the car.

"Just a few things." I lied as we walked to the truck and I pulled out my four suitcases.

"This is just a few things?" She asked struggling to lift one of the bags.

"Well I am going to be here the entire summer." I complained and Kennedy rolled her eyes.

"It is not going to be that bad. I mean I am here." Kennedy said with a smile and I shoved her shoulder making her fall over from being off balance.

"That was un called for." Kennedy said laughing as she stood up.

"Help me bring my things in." I said heading towards the door carrying two suitcases and she grabbed the other two and followed me into the house.

Maria was in the living room playing with Beth when we walked in. She waved to us as we made our way upstairs and into my room. Kennedy threw my bags on the floor and then collapsed on the bed.

"Next time I am not carrying your bags." She said with her face buried in my pillow.

"Well hopefully there won't be a next time." I said throwing one of my bags onto of her.

"Get it off!" She screamed rolling over and I pulled it onto the floor laughing. "That was not funny." She said sitting up and I sat down next to her.

"I beg to differ." I said and she shoved my arm.

"Of course you would. You were not the one being crushed to death by a bag of clothes." She said pulling me off the bed as we started to un pack my things.

"So when is Shelby going to get back?" I asked folding some of my shorts that I brought placing them in my dresser.

"Are you back on this whole calling mom Shelby thing again? I thought you were over that stage..."

"I have only known her for like a month and a half and now I am living with her I don't think that is a stage that I can just get over." I said turning to her as she rolled her eyes.

"You know this was not her idea. This whole summer thing is something that your dads came up with, not our mom so don't take it out on her." Kennedy said hanging up some of my sweaters.

"I know but still, I am not happy about this." I said pouting and she threw a pillow at me.

"Pretend." She said as I threw the pillow back at her.

"Well can you at least answer my original question?" I asked.

"I don't know, it's the last day of school so it could take a while. She has to fill out paper work and stuff for next year and then she has to clean up her class room a little bit so who knows."

"Are we suppose to watch Beth or something?" I asked and Kennedy just laughed.

"Me watch Beth? You're joking right, do you remember the last time that I watched Beth? I am barely allowed by her when mom is here let alone when she isn't."

"Mom still isn't over that incident?" I asked putting the last of the clothes in one of my suitcases away.

"No, she brings it up at least once a day just to annoy me." Kennedy said placing my sweaters in the closet.

"Yeah well that is our mother for you." I said starting on my next suit case.

When we were done unpacking my things we walked into the living room where Beth was watching some cartoons and we sat down and talked for a while before Maria asked if we, mainly me, would watch Beth being as she had to leave. We agreed and she left.

"Do you think that mom is going to get mad that we are watching Beth?" I asked picking her up and putting her on my lap.

"I don't think so. I mean as long as we are actually watching her there is nothing to really get mad at." Kennedy said turning the television off.

"I hope you are right."

"Me too." Kennedy joked.

We played with Beth for a while before Kennedy took her up to her room so she could take a nap. When she was asleep Kennedy came back downstairs with the baby monitor and sat next to me on the couch.

"So she is asleep?" I asked and Kennedy smiled.

"Yes. Two songs and three stories later Beth is officially sleeping." She said tossing the baby monitor onto the table.

"You are the best big sister ever!" I said teasing her and she lightly shoved me.

"Technically you are my big sister." She said and I sat up.

"In that case make me a sandwich!" With that she tackled me and started to tickle me. "Stop, stop!" I said trying to breath while she held me down and tickled me.

"Only if you make me a sandwich!" Kennedy said and I shook my head.

"Never!" I called and she started to tickle me again.

"Say it!" She said and I just laughed seeing our mother standing behind her.

"Never!" I spat as Shelby grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back and started to tickle her.

"I give up! I give up!" Kennedy said as I joined our mother in tickling her.

"Are you going to make me a sandwich?" I asked and Shelby turned to look at me.

"Is that what this is all about?" Shelby asked laughing.

"Not exactly." I said and she just rolled her eyes and helped Kennedy up.

"So where is Beth?" Shelby asked looking around.

"Wait, were we suppose to watch her?" Kennedy asked completely serious.

"Kennedy!" Shelby yelled turning to her and we just laughed and pointed to the baby monitor.

"She just went down for her nap." I said as Shelby checked the monitor.

"What did you really think that we didn't watch her?" Kennedy said playing with her hair.

"I wouldn't put it past you." Shelby said walking into the kitchen.

"See what I have to deal with?" Kennedy said sprawling out on the couch.

"I can still hear you!" Shelby called from the kitchen and I laughed before I got up and followed her into the kitchen.

"So..." I said taking a seat at the table and Kennedy followed me.

"So what?" Shelby asked taking a seat at the head of the table.

"I don't know. I just figured that you would want to talk to me being as I am going to be staying here..." I said trailing off at the end.

"You know my rules and you know what happens if you break them. But I do want to talk to you and Kennedy about our plans this summer." She said looking at the both of us.

"Alright then talk." Kennedy said and Shelby glared at her before continuing.

"Well your grandparents called a few days ago and asked if we would come to this year's family reunion..."

"And you turned them down again right?" Kennedy said leaning across the table.

"I was going to but then your aunt called and then your uncle..."

"Mom!" Kennedy said and Shelby held up her hand to Kennedy's protest.

"We haven't gone in a few years and they all want to meet Beth and Rachel..."

"And tell them they can visit anytime they want to..."

"Kennedy we are going so get over yourself." Shelby said as Kennedy rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

"So when is this?" Kennedy asked and Shelby bit her bottom lip.

"We leave in two days..."

"What?" Kennedy and I said at the same time.

"We have to fly to Florida and then we are spending two weeks there, plus we have to get back for the rehearsals I scheduled so two days..."

"That means we have like no summer." Kennedy said getting up from her seat.

"Sit." That was all Shelby said before Kennedy turned to her in defiance.

"Look I'm going to this whole reunion thing because I have to and I will leave in two days and I will be the happiest person on the plane but right now I want to be mad so I am going to be mad. Now if you will excuse me I am going to finish storming out." Kennedy said turning and storming out of the house. I watched Shelby flinch as the door slammed shut and then she turned to me.

"Well she took that better than I thought she would." I just stared at her in disbelief.

"That was taking it well?"

"You know Kennedy. Anyway what do you think?" Shelby asked biting her lower lip in anticipation.

"Well I don't know. I mean I am sort of excited to meet more of my family, I mean I don't know my other grandparents and both of my dads are only children so I would love to go." I said as a smile spread across her face.

"I am glad that one of you is excited about it." Shelby said getting up from the table.

"Well you have a one in two chance." I said joking with her and she laughed.

"And most of the time I strike out." She said back to me and I smiled. Maybe this summer wouldn't be as bad as I thought it was going to be.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe my mother. Of all the things that she could have planned for us to so this summer she had to choose going to a family reunion. I mean I knew that the invitation was coming, it always did but over the past few years she had declined the invitations so I wasn't expecting this.<p>

I ran out to the curb and texted Puck to come and get me and for some reason the response I got was him pulling into my driveway with a huge smile on his face. I climbed into the car and he pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

"So where were you that you got here so fast?" I asked as he sped down the street.

"I was waiting for you to call or text. I knew it was only a matter of time with Rachel in your house before you needed your knight in shining armor." Puck said with a smile.

"And all I got was you." I joked and he shoved me.

"So what is going on?" He asked still focused on the road.

"My mom is taking us all to Florida."

"That sounds like fun." Puck said not getting why I was upset.

"It would be if it wasn't to go to a family reunion." I said as he started to laugh. "It is not funny Puck. Imagine an entire two weeks with people just like my mother." His laughter died down as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry about that. So when do you leave?" He asked pulling into the parking lot.

"Two days."

"That soon?" He asked surprised.

"That was what I said. It is like she is trying to torture me."

"Yeah well the sooner you go the sooner you come back." Puck said with a smile and I rolled my eyes.

"It means that I will be away from you soon as well." I said as his smile fade but came back quickly.

"Maybe I could give you something to remember me by." Puck said leaning over and kissing me and I pushed him away after a short kiss.

"I'm not ready to have sex with you Puck." I waited for him to give me a disappointed look but he didn't which was nice.

"Kennedy I am not dating you just because I want to have sex with you. I mean yeah eventually I hope that you and I can do it but I get that you aren't ready and I am okay with that." Puck said stroking my face with his hand.

"You really are the best boy friend I have ever had." I said leaning over and kissing him leading to him wrapping his hands around the back of my neck and making our kiss last a long time before he broke away.

"And you are the best girl friend I have ever had." Puck said before he pulled out of he parking lot and drove back to my house.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as he turned off his car.

"Well if I am going to be the best boy friend you have ever had we might want to tell your mother so we can make this thing official." He said opening his car door and getting out.

"Wait Puck." I called walking behind him to the front door where I promptly pulled him to the side where we couldn't be seen.

"Kennedy what are you doing?" He asked pulling his arm away from me.

"I don't think that this is a good idea. I mean she knows that we have been hanging out a lot but she made it clear to me that she was not happy about this." I said gesturing to the both of us. "I don't think that us telling her that we are dating is the best thing that we can do right now. I mean Rachel just moved in and I just stormed out this might not be the best time to tell her that we are dating..."

"When is going to be the right time Kennedy? I mean there is always going to be something that is going to come up making it the wrong time. I want to be your boy friend but I don't want to have to lie about it. This is the last thing that we have to do to make this official and I really want to make this step, please Kennedy..." The look on Puck's face made me give in. I nodded and he kissed me while grabbing my hand pulling me towards the front door.

"Okay so this is how this is going to go. You follow me in there, no touching, no kissing, nothing until we get her to sit down and talk to us...in private. No Rachel, no Beth, just us. When we get her to agree to that you tell her that you asked me out and after her freakout I will tell her that we are now dating. Does that sound like a plan to you?" I asked and he shook his head.

"You just might be more insane than your sister." Puck said and I shoved him a little.

"I am not. I just want a battle plan to make sure that nothing goes wrong. We are in her territory and she is going to have the advantage..."

"Isn't this also your territory?" Puck joked and I gave him a look that made him stop with his comments.

"So do you think that you are ready?" I asked squeezing Puck's hand before letting go.

"I was the one who wanted to do this in the first place." He said pushing past me before I pulled him back and opened the door before he could knock. "What was that for?" He asked as I opened the door.

"Remember I live here? It would be a little weird if I rang the doorbell and waited for her to answer, it would be a giant red flag for her." I said pushing the door open and then I walked inside with Puck right behind me.

Rachel and our mom were sitting at the table talking about my aunt Sydney when I walked in with Puck.

"Kennedy?" My mother said in disbelief as I stood in front of her.

"Can we talk to you in private?" I asked gesturing to Puck waiting for her response.

"Yeah." She said looking at Rachel who got up from where she was sitting and went upstairs to her room. My mom waited until she was gone before she gestured to the seats at the table and Puck and I sat down. "So what is this about?" She asked straightening out her shirt.

"Well..." I started as I turned to Puck and he gave me a reassuring smile so I continued. "Puck and I wanted to talk to you about..."

"Kennedy and I are dating." Puck spat and I could see my mother's face harden.

"What?" My mother stated looking at the both of us.

* * *

><p>I was beyond furious. When Puck asked me about dating Kennedy at nationals I clearly said no but apparently he didn't listen.<p>

"He asked me out last week and I told him yes. I mean it isn't that serious we just started dating." Kennedy said before I held up hand up to silence her.

"You asked her out after I told you not to?" I said directly to Puck who looked scared to death.

"You told him to not ask me out?" Kennedy said clearly upset.

"Yes I told him that. I do not want you two dating, I still don't." Kennedy's jaw dropped in amazement as she shook her head slowly.

"I can't believe you!" She screamed but one look from me and she got silent.

"I have my reasons for not wanting you two to date but I guess they don't matter anymore..."

"They never mattered. This is my life!" Kennedy sneered again grabbing Puck's hand. "I am going to date Puck whether you like it or not so just deal with it." Kennedy said leaning over and kissing Puck making me cringe.

"Enough!" I yelled as they broke away from each other. "I don't know what to do right now, I mean clearly my opinion in your relationship doesn't matter but I still am not happy about this..."

"Maybe I should I leave." Puck said starting to get up before Kennedy grabbed his hand and pulled him back down into his chair.

"Why don't you like Puck?" She questioned and I wasn't sure how to answer her.

"It's not that I don't like Puck..."

"Then what is it? If it isn't that you don't like him why don't you want me to date him?" Kennedy asked leaning into Puck's chest.

"Because he is the reason I have Beth. Kennedy you had enough trouble resisting sex when you were dating Michael and Jesse and now with Puck..."

"I'm not like them." Puck said cutting me off. "I would never ask Kennedy to have sex if she wan't ready. I mean ask Rachel I never pressured her to do anything she didn't want to do when we were dating..."

"You dated Rachel?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"For a few days at the most, it didn't work out. Look I really like Kennedy and I am not going screw that up with making her do something she doesn't want to do. And I am going to date her whether you like it or not. I am all in with Kennedy and you can't change that." He said wrapping his arm around Kennedy and she smiled.

"What are you doing for the next few weeks?" I asked Puck knowing that there was only one way to stop this madness.

"Who me?" Puck asked as Kennedy sat up and shot me a look asking me not to do this but it was too late.

"Yes you." I said with a smile.

"Nothing why?" He asked curiously.

"How would you like to go to Florida with us?" He looked at Kennedy and then turned back to me.

"I couldn't afford to go..."

"I would pay for it. I want you and Dean, Rachel's boyfriend to come with us. My treat."

"Are you serious right now?" Puck asked sitting up a little straighter.

"Puck think about what she is asking." Kennedy said but Puck wasn't listening.

"Yes I am serious, what do you say?" I asked giving Puck an offer he couldn't refuse.

"Puck!" Kennedy snapped trying to get him to say no.

"Let him make his own decision." I said looking from Puck to Kennedy and then back to Puck.

"Yes. I would love to go..."

"What about your mom and your sister?" Kennedy asked trying to change his mind.

"My sister is at camp this entire summer and my mom has to work. I mean I have to talk to her about it first but I am sure she will let me go."

"Great. I will pick you up on the way to the airport in two days, until then stay away from Kennedy." I said with a smile as Kennedy got up from the table with Puck.

She came back a few minutes later and leaned on the table.

"I cannot believe you!" She said glaring at me.

"What? Isn't this what you want?" I asked innocently.

"That was low, even for you." She said walking to the stairs and I got up and followed her up into Rachel's room.

"You will not believe what mom did." She said walking in and sitting on her bed.

"Why don't I tell her." I said leaning against the door frame.

"Be my guest." Kennedy said lying down dramatically.

"Will someone just tell me?" Rachel said putting her ipod on her desk.

"I invited Puck to come to Florida with us and I am going to extend the same invitation to Dean..."

"Seriously?" Rachel said getting excited.

"Don't get excited remember that means that they have to meet the family." Kennedy said sitting up and I saw the excitement fade from Rachel's face.

"Mom." Rachel said with a look that was similar to one that Kennedy gave to me earlier.

"Damage has already been done. I will let you talk to Dean but you will ask him. Now dinner will be in two hours and I want you both down in the kitchen with smiles on your faces." I said walking out of Rachel's room and down into the kitchen where I started dinner. All in all it was going to be an interesting summer.

**A/n: So here we go, the sequel is finally here. I hope you like it because well I really do. Anyway review and let me know what you think because that would be amazing and make my day! Yep that is about it :) please review!**

**-Katie**


	2. Chapter 2

After Shelby left I went into Kennedy's room and sat down on her bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked following me into her room.

"Sorry it just seemed more dramatic to leave the room and go somewhere else." I said scooting over so she could sit next to me. She sat down and then handed me my phone.

"You might as well get it over with. I mean Dean would never say no to you." Kennedy said laughing and I shoved her and took my phone from her.

"You're right he wouldn't." I teased dialing Dean's number and then put my phone to my ear and waiting for him to answer.

"Rachel and Dean sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N..." I pushed her off the bed as Dean answered the phone.

"Rachel?" He asked and a smile broke over my face.

"Hey Dean I want to talk about something and it is going to seem crazy."

"Everything you say sounds crazy." Kennedy said from the floor and I threw a pillow at her.

"I'm guessing Kennedy is in the room?" Dean said laughing.

"Of course." I stated and he laughed again.

"What do you want to talk about? I would love to hear this crazy scheme that you have come up with." He said and I took a deep breath.

"Well actually it was something that my mom came up with."

"Really?" He said intrigued.

"Let me start from the beginning. You know that I am staying with her over the summer..."

"Yeah, you only complained about it like a hundred times." Dean joked.

"Yeah yeah. Anyway when our mom got home she told us that she wanted to talk to us..."

"Rachel I love you but I would like the ten minute recap of what happened not the three hour version."

"Right, sorry. Well she told us that we are leaving in two days to go on vacation..."

"What? No I had plans for us." Dean said upset.

"I know I was sort of upset too, until she told us that we, Kennedy and I, could invite our boyfriends." I paused trying to gauge his reaction.

"Seriously?" Dean said and I wasn't sure if it was a good seriously or a bad one.

"Yeah..." I said trailing off at the end.

"That would be awesome." Dean said and I smiled again.

"Really? You know that means spending the entire time with my family right?" I asked knowing that he did not know the full extent of what I meant.

"It's a small sacrifice for spending time with you." I wished that Dean was in front of me so I could kiss him but I just made a mental note to repay him later.

"Well being as we leave in two days for a two week vacation I am glad that you are willing to make sacrifices for me!" I said smiling.

"So where are we going anyway?" He asked and I laughed realizing that I had forgotten to mention where we were going.

"Florida. Sorry, I just wanted to ask you first." I said biting my lower lip hoping that it wasn't a deal breaker.

"Florida that is cool..."

"So your parents would be okay with that?" I asked and he just laughed.

"Rachel last year I spent three months with Kennedy and a bunch of other VA members between Georgia and Florida without parental supervision. I don't think my parents are going to mind me spending two weeks with you, Kennedy, Beth, and your mother."

"Are you sure?" I questioned and he laughed.

"I am sure Rachel. I want to do this. So when can I see you?"

"Dean we are going to be together all day everyday starting in two days, I don't think that my mother is going to let us get together before that." I said and I heard him sigh.

"What is two days right?" He said and I laughed.

"So I can tell my mom that you are coming right?" I said and he laughed.

"Yes Rachel in the last few minutes my mind hasn't changed. I am going."

"I love you." I said while Kennedy made a gagging gesture and I rolled my eyes.

"I love you too." Dean said and I sighed.

"Dean I have to go kill Kennedy. I will talk to you later okay?" I heard him laugh.

"Alright, call me if you need help burying her body." Dean joked and I laughed.

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." I still heard him on the phone and I laughed.

"You have to hang up." I said and he laughed.

"I was waiting for you to do it first." He said and I shook my head.

"That is your job." I said and he clearly disagreed.

"No, you should take the lead Rach. It suits you better..." That was all I heard before Kennedy closed my phone ending the call.

"What was that?" I questioned as she took my phone and walked towards the door.

"You two were being too cute, I couldn't take it." She said and I got up and chased her down the stairs into the kitchen.

"I am going to kill you! Give it back!" I screamed as Shelby turned to us.

"What is going on?" She questioned but we were to focused on what we were doing to answer her.

"You can get this back when you promise not to have phone calls like that in my room." Kennedy said dangling the phone in front of her face across the table from me.

"Kennedy!" I screamed before Shelby slammed her hands on the table.

"Enough! What is going on here?" She asked and we both turned to look at her.

"She took my phone." I said crossing my arms and Shelby looked at Kennedy.

"Give her the phone." Kennedy sighed and put my phone on the table.

"Thank you." I said snatching my phone off the table.

"Now cut it out." Shelby said turning back to the dinner she was cooking and I stuck my tongue out at Kennedy. "I saw that." Shelby said and my jaw dropped.

"How did she?" I asked and Shelby laughed.

"I see everything. Now go do something productive." She said and I shook my head.

"Unbelievable." I muttered walking away.

"I heard that, Rachel sit." She said pointing to a chair at the table. I sighed and went to sit while Kennedy just smiled and mocked me.

"Kennedy..." Shelby warned and Kennedy stopped and walked out of the kitchen.

"What is this about? She stole my phone and I get in trouble?" I asked and Shelby just laughed.

"You're not in trouble. I just want you to stop fighting and mocking each other."

"So you made me sit here?" I asked and she rolled her eyes and sat next to me.

"I wanted to ask you something and I needed Kennedy to leave the room." She said and it peaked my interest.

"What would you want to talk to me about that you don't want to speak about in front of Kennedy?" I asked and a smile just appeared across my mom's face and I knew that it was good.

* * *

><p>After dinner our mom played with Beth while Rachel and I played some cards. When Beth finally went to bed our mom, Rachel, and I watched Les Mis and then called it a night. I crashed on my bed and sprawled out before Rachel came in and laid next to me.<p>

"Go away." I said pushing her a little bit but she just slid closer to me.

"Can I sleep in here?" She asked and I moved over a little bit.

"Fine but stop talking I want to sleep." She laughed and then got under the covers.

In the morning I felt the covers being ripped off of me and the blinds opened.

"Rise and shine!" I heard my mother say in a chipper tone and I buried my head under my pillow.

"Go away it's summer!" I heard Rachel say and I smiled knowing that she was not in on this.

"Get up." Our mom said pulling our legs.

"Go to hell!" I protested pulling my leg away from her.

"Kenny is that anyway to greet me after not seeing me in such a long time?" I heard that nickname and that voice and I froze.

"No." I said sitting up to be faced with my mom and my aunt Sydney.

"Good morning." They said and I collapsed back on the bed. It was bad enough that I had to deal with my mother daily but when she got together with my aunt it went from bad to worse.

"Hey sit up." My mom said poking me until I sat up. "Rachel." She said pulling at her legs until she joined me.

"When you said that our aunt was coming over today I pictured her coming at a time that I was awake enough to enjoy Kennedy's torture." Rachel said before she yawned.

"You knew?" I said turning to her before I pushed her off the bed.

"Hey! Knock it off." Our mother said helping Rachel up from the floor. "Now get dressed and meet us downstairs in twenty minutes, we are going shopping!" She said as her and our aunt left the room.

"I can't believe you knew." I said glaring at Rachel.

"Mom told me last night after we were fighting about my phone, you know when she made me sit at the table and you left..."

"You didn't tell me?" I asked and she looked away.

"Mom made me promise..."

"Are you her twin?" I asked and she looked back at me.

"I'm sorry, next time I will tell you." She said and I gave her a look.

"I guess I forgive you. Now lets get ready." I said getting off the bed and walking over to the closet pulling out two shirts and tossing one to her.

I changed into a black tank top and a pair of shorts and then made my way into the bathroom and fixed my hair. Rachel joined me a few minutes later and then when we were finished we put on some shoes and walked down into the kitchen where our mom and our aunt were playing with Beth.

"You're right they really are different." Our aunt said sitting Beth on her lap. "I'm sorry, Rachel I'm your aunt Sydney." She said with a smile and Rachel smiled.

"So I've heard." She said before she took a seat at the table and I sat in between our aunt and our mother.

"So what is this whole shopping thing about?" I asked eating a piece of toast that my mother handed to me.

"Well after talking to your aunt last night about the reunion she and I agreed that you two should wear matching outfits..."

"No!" Rachel and I said in unison and they just laughed.

"It really wasn't an option." Our mom said taking Beth back from her sister. "Now eat up we have a busy day ahead of us." When we were done eating my mom packed Beth's diaper bag and then we all got into her car and she drove us to the mall.

"So Rachel tell me about you life." Our aunt asked on the way to the mall.

"I have two dads, I have lived in Lima all my life, I love to sing, and up until a few months ago I had no idea that I had a twin..."

"That wasn't what I meant." Our aunt said laughing.

"Well why don't you tell me about yourself." Rachel countered and I knew I was going to enjoy this.

"I am your mother's sister. I am married and I have three kids. My oldest is eleven his name is Adam, my daughter is nine her name is Cara, and my youngest is Walker and he just turned two. What else would you like to know?" She asked and Rachel turned to me and then back to her.

"Tell me something about our mom that is potentially embarrassing." Rachel said and we both smiled.

"That is not going to happen." Our mom said as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Ask me later." Sydney said getting out of the car. Our mom got Beth out of her seat and Rachel and I got out of the car and followed them into the mall.

They dragged us to a ton of different stores and bought us tons of matching outfits and bathing suits. I could tell that this trip was going to be terrible and it hadn't even started yet.

* * *

><p>Sydney had a blast hanging out with Kennedy, Rachel, and Beth. She really loved making Kennedy miserable by making her and Rachel wear the same outfits. Rachel wasn't too keen on the idea at first but she didn't mind as much Kennedy did. After shopping for a few hours Beth was getting fussy because she was hungry so we all took a break and got some lunch. It seemed like Rachel and Sydney really hit it off which was good because Sydney and Kennedy didn't get along that well.<p>

I mean they loved each other because they were family but honestly they loved tormenting each other more than getting along and it drove me crazy. It was my brother Greg and Kennedy that got along really well.

"So who is in charge of making the family reunion shirt?" Kennedy asked eating one of my fries.

"I don't know. Syd?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Mom wouldn't tell me."

"Great." Kennedy mumbled going after another one of my fries.

"Hey paws off." I said slapping her hand and she pulled it away and glared at me.

"So what else do we have to get?" Rachel asked looking at the different bags we had.

"I don't know. You have matching shoes, shirts, shorts, bathing suits..."

"Sunglasses." Sydney added smiling as Kennedy shot her a look.

"I think we have everything..."

"Good." Kennedy said getting up.

"Not so fast." I said and Kennedy sat down again.

"What else?" She asked looking around and I could that she must have invited someone to the mall to meet her.

"What is your hurry?" I asked and she looked at me and smiled.

"There is no hurry." She said with a smile that I returned.

"Sydney would you like to tell them what is left for today?" I asked turning to her and she smiled.

"Certainly. You both are going to get a makeover." As she finished her sentence Kennedy shot me a look while Rachel looked thrilled. Oh how different my two daughters were.

"Mom this is like cruel and unusual punishment. There is no way that you are seriously going to make me go through this." She said and I just smiled.

"Remember when you left Beth alone..."

"I have been punished for that, please I am begging you!" She said pleading with me and I shook my head.

"After today you will have been punished for it. Now lets go." I said getting up and grabbing Beth while Sydney and Rachel grabbed the bags that Kennedy refused to carry.

We walked into the salon and Renee walked over to us.

"What bring you all in here?" She asked giving Kennedy and Rachel a hug.

"We are going on vacation starting tomorrow and Kennedy and Rachel need a make over..."

"They aren't the only ones." Renee said playing with my hair.

"Okay drop it. Can you take these two?" I asked pushing Rachel forward a little.

"Of course but seriously do something to your hair." She said taking Kennedy and Rachel back to get their hair done.

"I can watch Beth if you want to get your hair done." Sydney said grabbing Beth from me.

"I don't need anything done to my hair." I said in protest and she just laughed.

"When was the last time you did something for yourself?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I do stuff for myself..."

"When?" She questioned before she pointed back to where Renee and the girls were.

"Fine." I said walking back to Renee.

"You finally decided to do something?" Renee joked as she shampooed Kennedy's hair and her assistant did Rachel's.

"Here is the deal I want a trim and nothing else." I said sitting down in an empty chair.

"I can do that." Renee said washing the soap out of Kennedy's hair.

When Renee was done rinsing Kennedy's hair she took her over to her chair and I directed her on how to cut her hair and then she repeated the cut on Kennedy while her assistant washed my hair. When my hair was washed I waited for Renee to be finished with Rachel as her assistant dried Kennedy's hair.

When Renee was done she trimmed my hair and then styled Kennedy's and Rachel's hair so they were identical.

"You two are adorable!" I said as they looked at their hair in the mirror.

I had Renee re cut their bangs and then take two inches off their length just to clean up their hair. She then layered it and curled it when she was done. Kennedy rolled her eyes and stormed out of the salon after thanking Renee and letting her know that she really did love her hair cut. Rachel and I walked over to Sydney who was waiting with Beth.

"What was that about?" She asked pointing to Kennedy who had just stormed past her.

"It's Kennedy, does it need an explanation?" I asked and she laughed.

"No, not really." She said standing up. "So is that it?" She asked and I nodded.

"So do we go home now?" Rachel asked and I thought for a minute.

"What is one thing that would drive Kennedy absolutely crazy?" I asked and Sydney and Rachel thought for a moment before a smile came over Rachel's face. "What are you thinking?" I asked as Rachel turned to me.

"She doesn't like dresses, especially pink ones." Rachel stated and I turned to Sydney.

"Shall we?" I asked and we all made our way to another store to find a nice pink dress for Rachel and Kennedy.

When we had found the perfect dress Rachel tried it on and then we bought two in the right size and we went to find Kennedy which wasn't hard. She was sitting with Jesse, Carmen, Puck, and Dean eating some ice cream.

"Dean!" Rachel yelled running over to her boyfriend. They hugged and then pulled away as we got closer.

"Kennedy are you ready to go?" I asked and she turned to the group of people she was with.

"Two weeks two days, be there." She said getting up and kissing Puck before she walked over to me and Puck followed her as Jesse, Carmen, and Dean waved and then walked in the other direction.

"Puck, are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked and he nodded. "Good then go home and we will pick you up in the morning." He went to kiss Kennedy again and I interrupted. "And no more kissing." I said earning a glare from Kennedy before she did it anyway and Puck walked away. I rolled my eyes and then we all walked out to the car in relative silence. The only conversation that was going on was Rachel and Sydney talking about things in Rachel's childhood that I had already heard hundreds of times.

When we got back to the house Sydney and Rachel carried in the bags while I put Beth in her room for her nap and Kennedy went to her room and shut herself in there.

"What is with her?" Sydney asked as Rachel took a phone call from Dean.

"Who Rachel or Kennedy?" I asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Kennedy. I mean I get that she did not like that we were picking on her but usually she takes it in stride." Sydney said collapsing next to me.

"Well since the entire Beth thing she hasn't been the same." I said with a sigh.

"You can't let her hold that over your head forever." Sydney said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I am not letting her do anything. She was hurt and upset and then the whole Rachel thing happened, it has been a rough year for our relationship." I said as the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Sydney asked and I shrugged as the doorbell rang again.

"Whoever it is will die if they wake Beth." I said getting up only to be beaten to the door by Kennedy who ran down the stairs. She pulled the door open and my brother was standing on the other side.

"Uncle Greg!" She said flinging herself into his arms as he lifted her and spun her around.

"How are you monster?" He asked placing her down on the ground.

"Aunt Syd is her how do you think I am doing?" She asked and he laughed.

"Can I come in? I have something to show you." He said as Kennedy moved to the side and he gave me a hug.

"How are you?" I asked as he pulled away.

"I'm good. I'm sorry to barge in like this but I really wanted to show Kennedy something." He said as we walked into the living room where Rachel was now talking to Sydney.

"Greg this is Rachel, Kennedy's twin." I said introducing him to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said kissing her hand and she laughed.

"So you are Kennedy's favorite." Rachel teased and Sydney pretended to be hurt.

"In the flesh." He said with a bow.

"I am happy to finally put a face to the name." Rachel said with a smile.

"Same here." He said and Rachel rolled her eyes. "Anyway I wanted to show Kennedy the reunion shirt that I designed this year." He said pulling out a bright yellow shirt from his bag.

"You didn't!" Kennedy said with a smile as Greg held up the shirt.

"I most certainly did." He said with a smile revealing a replica of the yellow dinosaur shirt that I took from Kennedy when she was a child. It wasn't an exact match instead of the entire front being a giant dinosaur the dinosaur was on the back of the shirt and the words Corcoran reunion was printed on the front pocket of the shirt.

"Greg!" Sydney and I said after we got a look at the shirt.

"It was my turn to design the shirt and this was what I wanted to do." He said giving Kennedy a high five.

"I am not wearing that." I protested and he and Kennedy smiled.

"You have to. Mom said so." Greg said and my smile faded.

"I hate you." I said and Kennedy and Rachel laughed.

"Karma's a bitch!" Kennedy said and I shot her a look.

"Language." I said and her smile faded a bit before Greg saved her.

"You're one to talk miss I will swear like a sailor if I want to." He said recalling something that I had told our mother when we were younger.

"My kids my rules." I stated and he rolled his eyes.

"Anyway don't you have a family to get back to?" Sydney asked looking at Greg.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said and I felt the tension rising a little bit. The thing was I got along with Sydney well and I got along with Greg just fine but Greg and Sydney were like water and oil, they did not mix well.

"The bus will be here tomorrow at nine to pick you up and take us all to the airport. I suggest you be ready earlier than nine because you know how mom likes to wait. I have to go but I will see you in the morning and I will have your shirts so you can change." He said before Rachel and Kennedy walked him out to his car and Sydney turned to me.

"He would do that." Sydney said annoyed.

"Hey be nice." I snapped and she went silent.

"I'm sorry, he just gets to me sometimes. I mean he knows that me and Ray are fighting on and off. He is such a jerk." Sydney said crossing her arms.

"You and Ray are going to be fine. You two just need to talk, I mean you want another kid and he isn't ready it is something that you can get through you just need to talk." I said sitting down next to her pulling her head onto my shoulder.

"I know and we will." She said before she shot up. "I need to get home. Thanks for today, I really needed that. See you tomorrow?" She said and I smiled.

"See you tomorrow."

**A/n: I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to grant your request of expanding the entire Rachel Dean relationship and I will expand it more in future chapters. Please review if you like it so I have some feedback to go on! Anyway reviews are loved and cherished!**

**-Katie :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel came in and bounced on my bed at eight in the morning.

"Get up! Get up! You have to get ready!" She said as I rolled over and covered my eyes with my arm.

"Five more minutes." I protested as she ripped the covers off my body.

"Kennedy! Puck and Dean are going to get here at any minute and you still have to get dressed." Rachel said rambling on and on about what still needed to be done.

"If I get up will you go away?" I asked sitting up and she smiled.

"Nope. Now move it!" She said pulling me from the bed making us both crash onto the floor.

"What was that?" Our mom called from down the hall.

"That was the sound of Kennedy getting out of bed!" Rachel replied and I threw my head to the ground and closed my eyes.

"Must sleep for ten more minutes." I protested as Rachel grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the closet.

"Kennedy get up!" Rachel said sitting on my stomach making me gasp for air.

"I'm up!" I wheezed as she moved off of my body and I sat up.

"It's about time." Rachel said standing up and then offering a hand to help me get up myself.

"Oh just because you are a morning person does not mean that everybody else should be." I protested as she helped me stand.

"Just get dressed." She said throwing some shorts at me and I laughed as I changed into the shorts she had thrown at me and then I changed into a bra and stood at the door to my closet.

"Ah hell yeah!" Puck said walking into my room pulling me into a kiss as I stood in a pair of jean shorts and my bra.

"Is that Puck?" I heard my mom ask Rachel who had left to let him in. I guess she told her it was being as she was at my door in seconds. "Puck out!" She said pointing down the hall and Puck just laughed as he pulled away and walked out the door.

"Sorry, I didn't know that he was here." I said as my mom came into my room and shut my door.

"It's fine. Put a shirt and some shoes on and then go down into the kitchen. Are you packed?" She asked looking at the bags that I had thrown on the floor.

"I am not wearing any of that crap you bought yesterday..."

"Get dressed and go to the kitchen. Rachel!" She screamed and a few seconds later she bounded into the room.

"Yes?"

"Pack for her will you?" She asked pointing to the bags and Rachel nodded.

"What part of I am not wearing any of that crap don't you understand?" I asked as our mom turned to me and put her face close to mine.

"You will either wear what your aunt and I bought you yesterday or you can wait until we get to Florida and I will let your aunt and your grandmother go shopping for your outfits, your choice." She sneered and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine but just because we have the same outfits doesn't mean that we are going to wear them on the same day." I said taking a white tank top out of the closet and throwing it on before I walked into the bathroom to do my hair. When I was done I threw my brush and a few other things into a bag and then placed it on my bed so Rachel could pack it in my suitcase and then I went down into the living room and surprised Puck.

"Boo!" I said walking up behind him and he turned and smiled.

"This look isn't as good as the other one." He said referring to when he had walked into my room and I was half dressed.

"Yeah well my mom might actually let me wear this around you." I said grabbing his hand dragging him over to the couch where Dean was sitting.

"Hey!" Dean said as I sat next to him.

"Hey, are you ready?" I asked and he laughed.

"It will be like last year but better." He said giving me a shove.

"What happened last year?" Puck asked and Dean and I laughed.

"Nothing that really matters now." I said stroking Puck's hand.

"Dean!" I heard Rachel yell before she ran over to Dean and jumped into his arms.

"Hey Puck let's go see something that is not them sucking each other's face." I said as we moved away from Dean and Rachel who were now making out.

"Would you mind if we went to see Beth?" Puck asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah we can go see her." I said as we both walked upstairs and into Beth's room where my mom was finishing packing Beth's things.

"Hi Beth." Puck said lifting her from the floor and she started laughing.

"Kennedy can you give me a hand?" My mom asked and I followed her into her room leaving Puck and Beth alone.

"You didn't really need my help did you?" I asked as my mom out her things together and piled them by the door.

"No I just wanted to give Puck some time alone with Beth being as he is going to see her for the next two weeks but won't really be able to be with her. You know the drill cute babies get passed around from family member to family member..."

"Trust me Puck will find time to spend with Beth. Where exactly in Florida are we going?" I asked sitting on her bed.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise." She said turning to me as the doorbell rang.

"You realize that I will find out before we board the plane right?" I said as we walked out of her room heading towards the front door.

"No you won't. No one other than a few select people know where we are going and they all know not to tell anyone who doesn't know..."

"And you know that I will still find out." I said as we paused at the door before she pulled it open.

"No you won't." She said as she turned to the open door giving Aunt Sydney a hug. I gave my aunt a hug as she walked in with Walker in her arms followed by her husband and their two other kids Adam and Cara.

"Where is Rachel?" Sydney asked as my mom took Walker from her. "Cara really wants to meet her." I pointed into the other room hoping that Dean and Rachel were done making out. I gave Cara, Adam, and Uncle Ray a hug before they all followed my mom and aunt into the living room. I sighed as I walked to the stairs where Puck was standing with Beth.

"She really likes you." I said giving him a kiss and then grabbing Beth being as she was holding her arms out to me.

"She seems to like you too." Puck said taking my free hand as we walked into the chaos that had erupted in the living room.

"Ah there she is!" Aunt Sydney said grabbing Beth from my arms and bringing her over to where my mom was sitting with Walker.

"Well that was fast." I said turning to Puck who was shocked by the scene that was unfolding.

"This is nuts." He whispered into my ear and I laughed.

"And you signed up for two weeks of this." I said going to get the door being as someone had just knocked.

I pulled the door open and Uncle Greg was standing there.

"Where are your bags?" He asked as he stepped into the house with my grandparents while his wife and kids ran around in the front yard.

"They are in our rooms upstairs." I said as they walked into the house.

"Who is this?" My grandmother asked stopping in front of Puck.

"Grandma, Sargent this is Puck, my boyfriend. Puck these are my grandparents." I said introducing them to each other.

"It's nice to meet you." Puck said extending his hand as my grandparents looked him over.

"I like him." My grandmother said as they shook his hand and then made their way into the living room.

"That was intense." Puck said as we walked outside and I laughed.

"It might have been but at least they like you." I said as I pulled him over to Greg's wife.

"Hey Kennedy!" She said pulling me into a hug as soon as I was close enough.

"Hi Aunt Cathy. How are you?" I asked as I pulled away.

"Great. The kids are great and everything is going great at work. How are you? And who is this?" She asked glancing at Puck before she mouthed he's cute at me and I nodded.

"I have been better, but this is Puck my new boy friend." I said beaming as she gave Puck a hug.

"It's nice to meet you. Kids come here." Cathy said as her kids ran over to her. "Okay now this is Tyler she said pointing to the five year old who had his arms wrapped around her legs.

"What's up little man?" Puck asked bending down to give him a high five.

"This is Gretchen." Cathy said pointing to the thirteen year old who just slightly waved and gave attitude. "This is Skylar..." She said pointing to the eight year old who stood slightly behind her. "And then this is Kevin." She said as the fourteen year old gave Puck the once over and nodded. "Guys you know Kennedy and this is her boy friend." Cathy said with a smile.

"Are you sure that this is Kennedy?" Tyler asked looking up at his mother and I bent down in front of him.

"Last year I bought you a drum set for your birthday. Do you think I am Rachel?" I asked and he shook his head.

"It's really you!" He said as he gave me a hug.

"Of course it's me." I said pulling him away from me before I gave a hug to my other cousins. We talked for a little bit before I saw Dean carrying some of the suit cases with Greg and Puck and I ran to help them.

When everything was on the limo bus that they had rented we all boarded the bus as Uncle Greg handed up our reunion shirts and we all put them away so we could wear them later.

When we made it to the airport we all checked our bags and then we made it through security. Rachel and I sat on a bench while Puck and Dean played with Tyler and Skylar.

"So are you excited?" I asked Rachel who was very quiet and was bouncing her leg non stop.

"Sure, that's it." Rachel said looking around.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked and I nodded.

"What is going on?" I asked checking to make sure no one could hear us.

"I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>I could tell that Kennedy was shocked. She just sat there amazed not saying anything for the longest time.<p>

"How? When? Rachel?" She wasn't making much sense so I started at the beginning.

"Dean and I had sex at prom..."

"Are you kidding me?" Kennedy said and I checked to make sure we were not attracting attention.

"It wasn't planned it just sort of happened and now I'm scared. I mean I am late and I am never late, never." Kennedy took my hand and squeezed it.

"Have you taken a test?" She asked calmly and I shook my head.

"I haven't gotten up the nerve to buy one yet." I said biting my lower lip and Kennedy nodded.

"Stay here I will be right back." She said getting up and walking into one of the stores in the airport coming back a few minutes later with a small brown paper bag.

"Kennedy what did you do?" I asked as she handed me the bag.

"You can't know if you don't have a test."

"But if mom finds out..."

"She doesn't have to know unless the test comes back as positive. Trust me this isn't my first rodeo." She said and my jaw dropped in amazement.

"Jesse." That was all she needed to say and I knew that she knew exactly what I was going through. "So did you tell Dean?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I couldn't. I mean I don't want him to worry about it, I mean as of right now there is nothing to worry about." I said and she smiled.

"So you want to take it now or later?" She asked and I looked around before I got up.

"Lets do it now or I might lose my nerve." I said as we walked into the bathroom.

Now I know that taking a pregnancy test in an airport seems a little weird but I was dying to know. I mean if I was pregnant then I had a lot more on my plate than just having to make it through the summer with my mother. When I was done I took the stick with me out of the stall and placed it on the counter while Kennedy and I waited the three minutes that it took to get the results.

"I bet you never thought that you would be doing this." Kennedy said fixing her hair in the mirror as I paced the length of the counter.

"Honestly I can say that of all the things that I thought I would be doing on this trip, this was not one of them."

"Well its something new." Kennedy said as if this was no big deal at all.

"Can I ask you something?" I said as I stopped my pacing and faced her.

"Yeah sure." She said turning to me.

"You said this wasn't your first rodeo and I doubt that this is your second. How many times have you had a... a scare?" I asked and she smiled.

"I don't remember exactly how many times but there were a few. You know about my summer escapade and all well there were a lot of guys. My first scare was with Jesse but my other ones were during the summer. Carmen told me I was over reacting when I didn't get my period on time which I mean luckily she was right but after having to buy a few test you really start to be more careful..."

"It took you a few test to realize that?" I asked in disbelief and she smiled.

"I always used protection but still you can never be too sure..."

"Did you get tested for HIV?" I asked and she nodded.

"As soon as I realized how much damage I could have done to myself over the summer with the binge drinking and sex not to mention some of the drugs I tried..."

"You did drugs?" I asked and she nodded.

"Last summer wasn't one of my finest moments but when all the test came back clean I took it as my second chance and I haven't really experimented since." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Um you drank and almost had sex with Michael." I corrected and she laughed.

"Michael was tested with me and he was clean and you drank too need I remind you."

"So how much longer?" I asked and she looked at her phone.

"A minute and a half." She said and I groaned.

"It seems like forever!" I said pacing again.

"Well when something could change the rest of your life it usually seems like forever." She said and I came to a stop in front of her again.

"So what kinds of drugs did you use?" I asked and she thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure. The parts where I did those things is all a blur. You can probably ask Dean what I tried..."

"Did Dean do drugs?" I asked horrified and she laughed.

"You know Dean as well as I do if not better, do you think he did drugs?" She asked and I shook my head.

"So no?" I asked again and she nodded.

"He made sure I didn't get hurt but he never did anything..."

"But you said that part was a blur." I reminded her.

"Yeah but I know he didn't do anything. You can always ask him I am sure that he would tell you." She added and I nodded.

"Is it time yet?" I asked and she looked at her phone.

"Yeah. So do you want to read it or should I?" She asked and I turned away for a moment.

"If you tell me then I have to take your word for it..." I started and she groaned.

"I just wanted a simple yes or no answer." Kennedy said and I continued.

"But if I look at it then it means that there is no disbelief in what I see. I mean I have good eye sight and if it says that I am pregnant I cannot doubt myself because that would be saying that there was something wrong with my eyes, which there clearly isn't..."

"You're not pregnant, it's negative." Kennedy said handing me the test and I sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness." I said gathering the test and throwing it into the trash before I went to wash my hands.

"You are really dramatic." Kennedy said and I laughed.

"You knew that." I added as we walked out of the restroom almost running into our aunt Sydney on the way.

"Hey we were wondering where you two went." She said and we smiled.

"Rachel just had to use the restroom." Kennedy said and I nodded.

"Alright well we will be boarding the flight soon so you should head over to where everyone is." She said as she walked into the restroom and Kennedy and I both let out the breath that we were holding.

"Two minutes earlier and we would have been busted." Kennedy said as we walked back to our seats.

"Well luckily we have good timing." I said as we took our seats.

I watched as a few minutes later Sydney emerged from the bathroom and gave Kennedy and I a look before she headed straight towards our mother.

"Kennedy." I said tapping her arm as she turned from Puck to me.

"What?" She asked following my gaze before she turned to look at me.

"You threw everything away right?" She asked and I nodded.

"I am pretty sure I did...wait, what about the box?" I said remembering that we had placed that to the side so we could read the directions. I had thrown away the test but I had forgotten about the box that was sitting behind where Kennedy was on the counter.

"You forgot the box?" She whisper yelled at me as we met our mother's glare.

"It was behind you on the counter, why didn't you get it?" I asked and she gave me a look as our mom came walking over to us.

"Puck, Dean, why don't you two go play with Beth. I need to talk to these two." She said as Dean and Puck got up and brought Tyler and Skylar over to where Beth was in her stroller.

"Mom what is this about?" Kennedy asked as Shelby bent down in front of us so no one could tell we were in big trouble.

"I am going to ask once. Who's test was it?" She said and I gave Kennedy a look as she moved to speak.

"What test?" Kennedy asked innocently and Shelby turned to look Kennedy in the eyes.

"The one you bought from the store over there. I saw you with the bag, and I saw you both walk into the bathroom. Now I can pull up your bank statement online to prove it or you could come clean." Shelby said and Kennedy froze.

"I bought the test." Kennedy said and Shelby nodded.

"For who? You or her?" Shelby said gesturing to me and I could feel my heart pounding as my throat went dry. She was going to kill me.

"It was negative and that is all that matters." Kennedy said not telling her who the test belonged to which I was thankful for. I saw how mad that Shelby got when Kennedy almost slept with Michael and I didn't think that I could take that, not now after the scare I just had.

"That is not all that matters Kennedy. If the test was yours you lied to me and if it was yours..." She said turning to me. "We need to have a talk. Now who wants to come clean?" She asked as Kennedy and I sat quietly. "No one? Then you are both in trouble. Let's go." She said standing up and we both followed her over to where she was sitting before this all happened and we sat where she told us to. We hadn't even left yet and I could tell that this was going to be the longest trip of my life.

* * *

><p>When Sydney told me about the box she had found on the counter in the bathroom I had hoped that it was just a misunderstanding but of course it wasn't, no that would be too easy. Rachel and Kennedy stayed silent until we boarded the plane and they tried to sit by anyone but me.<p>

"Not so fast you two. Kennedy you have the aisle and Rachel you have the window." I said pointing to the row I was standing in and they both shot me a look.

"No way." Kennedy said staying next to Puck who was across the aisle from where I was.

"Yes way. Rachel." I said as she slowly made her way to her seat and I sat next to her and placed Beth on my lap. "Kennedy!" I snapped and she sighed and then sat next to me being as she was still able to be next to Puck.

Rachel and Kennedy were silent through take off and luckily Beth had fallen asleep before we boarded the plane and stayed asleep until we were up in the air. As soon as the announcement was made that they could turn on their electronic devices Kennedy and Rachel both put their headphones on and started listening to music. I was about to take them away when Sydney leaned forward to talk to me.

"Any luck?" She asked and I shook my head.

"They admitted that it was their test but they won't say which one took it." I said and she sighed.

"They have this sister things down huh?" She said and I nodded. "What was the result anyway?" She asked anxious.

"Negative, thank goodness. I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't." She laughed as she leaned back taking Beth with her and I turned to face her.

"It's not funny." I said as she gripped her husband's hand as he held Walker and she held Beth.

"Yeah well I'm just hoping I never have to go through that with Cara." She said before I agreed and sat down in my seat pulling the head phones out of their ears.

"Ouch." Kennedy said turning to me as I held out my hand for their ipods.

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel asked and I smiled.

"Tell me who took the test and you can have these back." I said taking their ipods from them.

"Does it really matter that much?" Rachel said looking at me and I nodded.

"It matters. I want to know which one of you to punish..."

"Look I could tell you that it was Rachel but it wouldn't matter. She isn't the only one who has taken a test in her life. I have taken a few after sleeping with a few people last year and I never told you..." I was shocked by what Kennedy was saying.

"So the test was Rachel's?" I asked turning to Rachel who nodded as her eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you but I was scared and I didn't know what to do and then Kennedy bought the test and..." I pulled Rachel into my arms and stroked her back as she cried.

"It's okay Rachel. Luckily this time it was just a precaution but you need to be careful..."

"I know. It was a one time thing and I don't want to do it again until I am married. I am so sorry!" Rachel said pulling away from me and I smiled and then turned to Kennedy.

"As for you, how many tests?" I asked and she looked away. "Kennedy." I demanded and she turned to me.

"Just a few..." She said and I shook my head.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" I asked and she bit her lower lip.

"Only if one came back positive and we were still speaking when it happened. Most of them were over the summer last year when I was traveling..." She said trailing off at the end as I buried my face in my hands.

"Do you know how dangerous that is?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Don't worry though I was tested and everything came back negative. I promise you can ask Dean." She said regretting it as soon as it left her mouth.

"Of course. Here is the deal enjoy your vacation because it is going to be the last two weeks of freedom you have for a while, both of you..." I said before Kennedy cut me off.

"Are you going to punish me for something that happened last summer? That was over a year ago and I had a reason for..." She stopped when I held up my hand.

"No dates, how about that." I said and she looked over at Puck.

"For how long?" She asked and I thought about it.

"A month..."

"No..." I held my hand up again and she stopped.

"You can see your boyfriends if I am with you but no night dates and no boys in your room, got it?" I asked and Rachel and Kennedy nodded.

"Can we get out ipods back?" Rachel asked and I shook my head.

"Now that I finally have you two where we can talk I think we should use this time to do that. So no." I said tucking their ipods into my purse.

"Come on that is unfair." Kennedy said protesting but I just laughed.

"Is it so wrong that I want to talk to you both? I mean we have barley seen each other in the past few weeks and I want to know what is going on in your lives. I mean I only found out about this Puck thing because you were tired of hiding it and the pregnancy scare because my sister found the box. I feel like I am a bad mother because we don't talk." I said and Kennedy rolled her eyes.

"It's not that we don't talk it's you don't listen." Rachel said and I shot her a look.

"Seriously you two need to cut the attitudes like yesterday." I said and they both gave me a fake smile. "Okay and drop the show smiles. I can tell when you are faking it and when it is real. Remember I am both your mother and your coach." I said and they dropped the act. "Who wants to go first?" I asked and Rachel jumped at the chance while Kennedy groaned having to listen to Rachel ramble on and on about how she felt being stuck with me the entire summer. By the time Rachel had finished talking Kennedy was fast asleep so I continued to talk to Rachel. If today was any indication of how the rest of the reunion was going to be, it was going to be a long two weeks!

**A/n: So to answer any questions that I need to yes Rachel and Dean had sex at prom and here is the pregnancy scare that you all asked for in the last story. And apparently the bathroom in that airport isn't really busy...So Shelby didn't kill them for the scare but she might after Kennedy runs into some "old" friends...You just have to wait and see what happens! Review because it makes me happy, or just review because you are a good person. and if neither of these are reason for you to review then you should do it because this third option is here!**

**-Katie :)**


	4. Chapter 4

When we landed we all got off the plane and headed to baggage claim. I had no idea why we didn't just so carry on bags other than the fact that Rachel and our mother could not for the life of them pack just one suit case. We waited as the baggage went around in a circle for what seemed like forever before bags actually started to circle around.

Puck grabbed my bag for me and then we all walked over to a few benches and sat down while my mom and my grandfather went to work out getting cars.

"So Tampa huh?" I asked sitting on my suitcase letting the adults sit on the benches.

"Not quite Kennedy, this is just the airport we flew into." My aunt Sydney said while bouncing Walker on her lap.

"Will you just tell us where we are going already?" Rachel protested from Dean's lap and most of the adults just laughed.

"Where would the fun be in that?" My uncle Greg asked with a smile and Rachel and I both rolled our eyes.

"Okay so here how the cars are going to work." My mom said stepping into the middle of the group.

"I am driving Rachel, Dean, Puck, and Beth. Sorry Kennedy I had to get the smaller of the cars. Greg you are driving your wife and your kids. Ray is driving his kids and Sydney while mom and dad are driving Kennedy..."

"Why do I feel like I got the short end of this stick?" I asked and everyone laughed. "Can Puck come with me at least?" I asked and my mom shot me a look.

"No. So moving on..."

"Mom that is not fair. Rachel gets to ride with Dean." I started to protest before my grandmother put a hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"If you go with us I will tell you where we are going, I will make sure your room has a good view, and I will get your ipod back for you." She said and I smiled.

"Alright lets go." I said and my mother gave me and my grandmother a wary look as we all walked out to the cars.

When we got there my grandfather loaded the suit cases in the back of the Lexus SUV that he rented while I climbed in the back seat and my grandmother talked to my mom. By the time my grandfather closed the door to the trunk my grandmother was in the car handing my my ipod.

"How did you?" I asked and she just laughed.

"I'm her mother, how do you think I got it? But before you start to listen to that and just ignore your grandfather and I we have some questions for you." She said as I placed my ipod to the side for right now.

"Okay." I said as my grandfather got in and started the car.

"So what do you think of Dean?" She asked and I laughed.

"Dean and I have been friends forever, he is a really nice guy..."

"She didn't ask if he was nice Kennedy." The Sargent said and I laughed.

"I don't know what you're asking then. I mean Dean technically is better boyfriend material than Puck is and you said you liked Puck..."

"Kennedy we really don't have to worry too much about who you date your mom can take care of you but with Rachel it's different. Your mom can't just tell her no and expect her to listen..."

"You think I listen?" I asked and they both laughed.

"That is another story entirely." My grandfather said and I rolled my eyes.

"You don't have to worry about Rachel and Dean. He is a good guy who really really likes Rachel..."

"Did you and Dean ever..."

"No, we are just friends and we have always been just friends. He is sort of like a brother to me." I stated and I could see my grandparents relax a little bit.

"So your mom doesn't like this Puck guy huh?" My grandmother said and I laughed.

"What has my mom told you exactly?" I asked and they sighed.

"Nothing other than they were coming on this trip." The Sargent said and I rolled my eyes.

"If I tell you a few things you have to promise not to treat him any differently." I stated putting my grandparents on edge a little bit but they agreed.

"I have no idea what you are going to tell us but whatever it is can't be that bad." My grandmother said and I took a deep breath.

"Puck is Beth's biological father..." I stated as my grandmother turned around to face me.

"Okay I was not expecting to hear that. How did you even meet Puck?" She asked and I laughed remembering the kidnapping incident.

"Um that is a rather interesting story." I stated and they looked at each other before I continued. "Rachel and I were at an all day rehearsal for glee and Puck and a few other kids from Rachel's old school kidnapped us so we could call a truce between our schools who were in the middle of a prank war..."

"I bet your mother loved that." The Sargent stated and I laughed.

"You know how she gets about people messing with her club." I stated and the car broke out into laughter.

"So was it love at first sight?" My grandmother asked and I shook my head.

"Not even close but Puck is a really nice guy once you get to know him and after running into him a few times after I first I met him we started dating." I said leaving out the parts about the heavy make out sessions that led to us being more than friends. "So I believe part of the deal of me coming with you was that I got to know where we are going." I stated and my grandmother shook her head and laughed.

"We are staying on St. Pete beach. Your grandfather rented out a few houses for our side of the family and his brothers and sisters are staying at a hotel not too far from where we are..." My thoughts trailed off.

St. Pete was one of the beaches that I had stayed at last summer. My memories from that summer were not the clearest things in the world but from what I remembered I got into most of my trouble with people that lived there.

"Kennedy?" My grandmother voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Sorry what?" I asked trying to pay attention to what she was saying.

"I asked which house you wanted to stay in." She asked and I had no idea how to answer.

"What were the options again?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Day dreaming again?" She asked and I nodded.

"Sorry I got side tracked." I stated.

"You are just like your mother. Anyway you can stay in the house with us and your aunt Sydney..."

"Next option." I quickly stated and she laughed.

"I think the next one is you Uncle Greg's house but I know that your mother was talking about doing something and switching around and making one house girls and one house boys or something like that. I don't. And well of course there is the third house..."

"Why don't we wait to settle this until we know what is going on with the houses?" My grandfather stated and my grandmother swatted his arm playfully.

"I was just trying to settle something before we got there and had to deal with chaos..."

"Grandma we are talking about our family, nothing can stop the chaos from happening." I stated and they both laughed.

"Point taken."

We talked for a little longer before I put in my head phones and looked out the window as we drove. It was only about fifteen minutes later that we were pulling into the driveway of what I guessed would be the house my grandparents were going to be staying in.

We all got out of the car and we brought all the bags inside the front entrance and the adults started talking about how everyone was going to be splitting up for the two weeks. I looked at Rachel and then we nodded and Rachel and I took Dean and Puck out back with us to take a look around while our cousins sat on the couches and talked.

We walked outside and found an in ground pool that was a few feet away from where the beach started. Rachel was standing next to the edge of the pool talking to Dean when I got a great idea.

"Hey Rachel do you have your phone or your ipod with you?" She asked and she shook her head.

"No why?" She asked as I ran up to her and went to push her in the pool while she grabbed my arm and we both fell into the water laughing.

"That was uncalled for." She said as we swam over to the side of the pool and pulled ourselves out.

"No that was fun." I said as Puck grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the pool.

"Kennedy I don't think that white was a great color to wear today." Rachel said and I laughed.

"It's nothing that Puck and Dean haven't seen before." I said running my hands through my hair.

"What in the world?" We turned to see our mom walking out of the house and Rachel and I both started laughing.

"Rachel and I fell into the pool..." I started as my mom rolled her eyes and ushered Rachel and I into the house.

"Stand here." She said pointing to a tiled portion of the floor and Rachel and I stood on the floor shivering before she came back and handed us both a towel and a bathing suit. "If you want to get in the water change first next time." She stated and Rachel and I laughed as we walked into the bathroom and changed.

When we were changed, into matching black two piece suits being as our mom got to pick them out, we ran out the door and grabbed Puck and Dean and ran out onto the beach. We were almost to the water when Dean and I heard our names being called and we turned to see a group of kids running towards us.

"God after the time we had last year we never thought we would see you again." A blonde boy said stopping in front of Rachel and I and I tried to rack my brain trying to remember who he was and then it hit me.

* * *

><p>"Bryan?" Kennedy asked and the boy just smiled.<p>

"So you do remember. How are you?" He asked and I gave Kennedy a look.

"Good, this is my sister Rachel and you remember Dean and this is Puck, my boyfriend." She said and Bryan laughed.

"You have a boyfriend? I thought you gave up on guys after that Jesse kid..."

"I dated Michael for a while last year and then I dated Jesse again and now I am with Puck." Kennedy said wrapping her arms around Puck and Puck pulled her really close to her being as a few of the guys in the group were checking her out.

"How are you Dean?" Bryan asked and Dean held my hand and smiled.

"I'm really good. Rachel and I are dating and I am here with her family on vacation."

"Not you too." Bryan teased and Dean just laughed.

"Yes me too. So what have you all been up to?" He asked as one of the girls stepped forward.

"School the usual stuff. Hey Bryan you should invite them to that thing tonight." She said and Bryan smiled.

"So I don't know if you are up for it after traveling all day but I am having the annual kick off party for the summer and I know how you like to party Kennedy so if you're up for it come by, so know the place..."

"What time?" Kennedy asked and I shot her a look.

"Seven but it goes all night..." He said looking at me. "I hope you can come despite whatever protest you might receive." He said before he and the rest of the group turned and walked away. When they were out of ear shot I turned to Kennedy.

"Are you insane? Mom would kill us...no she would kill you because I'm not going. And don't start with oh trust me because that is how I always end up in trouble." I stated walking off towards the house with every intention of telling our mother when Kennedy nearly tackled me.

"Where are you going?" She asked sitting on top of me and I squirmed beneath her trying to get away.

"I'm telling mom. After what you told me about your last summer I am not willing to stand by while I watch you throw your life away..."

"Rachel I am not the person I was last year. That stuff I did won't happen again I promise I just want to have some fun..."

"No. You even think of going I will tell mom and you can't stop me." I spat and Kennedy sat straight up as Dean and Puck walked up behind her.

"Want to bet?" She asked getting off of me as Dean picked me up and she pointed towards the ocean.

"What is going on? Dean put me down!" I demanded but Dean shook his head.

"You tell your mom about last year I get killed too Rachel. I was with her." He stated and I started struggling as he walked waist deep in the water and dropped me in. Kennedy had found my one weakness, I hated the ocean.

"Get me out!" I screamed as I jumped on Dean's back and Kennedy laughed as she swam around us.

"What's wrong Rachel? Afraid something is going to get you?" She mocked and I shot her a death glare as Dean pulled me off of his back and held me in his arms.

"You both are terrible!" I screamed and they laughed as Puck dunked Kennedy.

"Rachel I will not let anything hurt you. I promise." Dean said and I just looked into his eyes.

"You can't promise me that." I snapped and Kennedy laughed as she and Puck walked over to where Dean and I were.

"Rachel what is there to be afraid of?" She asked and I looked at her.

"I don't know. Sharks, sting rays, everything." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Rachel even Puck is in the water." She stated and I looked over at Puck who seemed terrified but she was right he was in the water. I looked at Dean and nodded and he slowly lowered me into the water and it was fine for a few seconds until something hit my foot and I screamed causing Puck and I to run out of the water together.

"WHIMPS!" Kennedy called and I stuck my tongue out on her from the shore.

"So you aren't a fan of the water?" I asked Puck and he shook his head.

"I am totally bad ass but even a bad ass like me is not willing to go in there and try to brave sharks and crap like that." Puck said and I nodded in agreement.

"So do you think that I should tell?" I asked and Puck looked at me.

"I'm not going to tell you to rat out your sister or anything like that but honestly I didn't get the best feeling from that Bryan guy. I mean what happened last year when she was here?" Puck asked and I took his hand and we walked a little father before we sat down on the beach and watched Kennedy and Dean play in the water.

"I don't know the exact details but from what I have heard there was a lot of drinking and sex and some experimentation with drugs..." I said and Puck hung his head.

"And I thought I was messed up." He said and I shrugged.

"That is why I want to tell..."

"Tell what?" I turned to see my mom walking up behind us with Beth in her arms.

"Nothing." I said turning back to the water where Kennedy and Dean were running onto the shore.

"Rachel." My mom said giving me a look and I shrugged.

"It's nothing mom." I said and she looked at Kennedy who was almost to us and shook her head.

"Later then." She said in a tone that I knew meant that she was not going to let this go.

"What's going on?" Kennedy asked wiping some water out of her face.

"I was just watching you playing with Dean in the water. Where in the world did you get your love of the ocean? God knows that didn't come from me." Our mom said and I laughed.

"What is with everybody? It's not that bad out there." She said and I shook my head.

"Can we go back to the pool? I actually like it there." I said and Kennedy sighed.

"You can go but I'm staying here. Puck are you coming?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I love you and all but I'm not feeling the whole ocean thing today." Puck said and she pouted.

"Fine but you will be coming out to the sand bar with me tomorrow if it's not too far out." Kennedy said and Puck rolled his eyes.

"Sure. Come on Rachel lets go." He said getting up and I followed him with our mother trailing behind us.

* * *

><p>I waited until Kennedy was back in the ocean before I handed Beth to Puck and grabbed Rachel and pulled her over to the side.<p>

"Hey Rachie let's talk." I said in my sweet voice and she pulled away.

"Mom no. I promised Kennedy and I really can't..."

"Rachel I have this feeling that you are in over your head with this one. What is it?" I asked and she turned to look out to where Kennedy was and I caught her face and made her look at me. "Rachel please. I love you both very much which is why I need to know when something is going on." I said and she moved her head and pulled away.

"As of right now it is nothing. Trust me if I need your help I will ask for it. Now can I go in the pool?" She asked and I nodded.

I watched her walk over to the pool and she and Puck played with Beth and a few of the other kids who had changed and got into the pool. I turned and walked inside and sat on the couch next to Greg.

"So I'm trading you Puck and Dean for Gretchen and Skylar?" I asked and he nodded.

"That is the plan. Are you in this house?" He questioned and I shrugged.

"I have no idea mom and dad never told me." I said and he sighed.

"It's been like five minutes and madness has settled onto this vacation." Greg complained as Sydney walked in with Walker.

"Where is Beth?" She asked and I pointed to the pool where Beth was playing with Puck and Rachel. "Where is the devil daughter?" She asked and Greg and I both shot her a look.

"You're one to talk." Greg spat and I gave a look to both of them.

"If you two are going to act this way then I am going to get my kids and we are going to leave. I came because you both said that you would behave yourselves." I said and they both mumbled that they were sorry and I sat back.

"Anyway mom and dad said that dinner is at our house which is the one next door. They just dropped off all the luggage over there. Greg's house is on the other side of this house and well this is yours." Sydney said and I smiled.

"Finally I don't have to lug all my crap around." I said and they both laughed.

I hung out with my siblings until we had to eat dinner and then we all crowded around a table that was way to small for our family and we ate. I was just happy when Kennedy and Beth both went to bed early while Rachel, Skylar, Gretchen, and I stayed up and watched a movie. We were halfway through with the movie when Rachel excused herself to go to bed only to come down a few minutes later in a panic.

"Mom."

"What?" I asked moving Skylar off of my chest and leaning the sleeping girl on the pillows next to her.

"Come with me." She said and I followed her out of the room and up to Kennedy's room where she should have been sleeping.

"What is it?" I whispered in the dark so I didn't wake Kennedy.

"Mom, Kennedy isn't here." She stated and the first thing I did was flip on the lights and look at the empty bed.

"Where is she?" I snapped at the now crying Rachel.

"I'm sorry I should have told you." She said and I pulled her into my arms.

"Why are you sorry? Where is she?" I asked Rachel calmly and she shook her head.

"I don't know. Her and Dean ran into someone from last summer and there was a talk about a party and I told her not to go..." That was all I needed to hear.

"It's okay Rachel, where is the party?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I don't know he said that they knew the place..."

"They as in?"

"Her and Dean." Rachel said before she fell into a sobbing fit again.

"Rachel I need you to pull yourself together and watch Gretchen, Beth, and Skylar for me. I am going to go find Kennedy alright?" I asked and she nodded.

Rachel and I walked downstairs and she stayed on the couch with the girls while I walked over to Greg's house to find Puck and Dean had snuck out as well. I was about to give up hope when I saw a few drunk people walking down the beach and I took a shot.

"Hey!" I called and the guys walked over to me.

"Hey you look like Kennedy." The one boy slurred and I could tell that I had lucked out.

"Yeah I'm actually looking for her do you know where she is?" I asked and they pointed down the beach.

"Walk that way and you will know when you find it." The other boy said and Greg and I ran down the beach stopping outside a small house where a ton of people were gathered and drinking while dancing to loud singing that was coming out of the house.

"I think we found them." I said recognizing the voices coming from inside the house. When I got my hands on those kids they were going to get it.

**A/n: DUN DUN DAH! So Rachel didn't get in trouble this time but she will. No one is safe around Kennedy...Yep well off to write my other stories so review if you would like and well that is all lovelies!**

**-Katie :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Greg followed me into the house and we pushed our way through the crowds until we made it into the room where Kennedy and Puck were singing on the stage while Dean played the drums behind them. It only took a few seconds for me to catch Kennedy's eyes and when I did she turned to Puck while still singing and motioned over to me. I had to wait until they finished the song before Kennedy grabbed the boys and walked down from the stage and she walked around where Greg and I were out of the house. If she had walked closer to me I would have grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the house but she was careful in making sure that she was far enough away from me that I couldn't reach her and with the crowds in the house all I could do was make my way outside to where she was waiting.

"Kennedy Grace Corcoran..." I snapped and Kennedy just looked at me.

"Shelby..." Greg said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I snapped and he looked at me.

"Let me handle this. You take Puck and Dean over there, please." He said and I hesitated before I did as he asked.

I watched as Kennedy followed Greg to a deserted part of the beach and she faced him as he spoke. I saw her hang her head in shame at one point and then I saw her nod and wipe her face before they made their way back over to where I was waiting with a silent Puck and Dean.

"Go ahead." Greg said pushing Kennedy towards me.

"I'm sorry for sneaking out..." She said looking down at her hands. "It was stupid and irresponsible and I promise that it won't happen again..." She said trailing off and Greg nudged her again.

"What else?" He said and she looked back up at me.

"I know that I am grounded and I will give you my ipod, phone, and anything else you want when we get back to the house and of course you can add whatever you want to my punishment." She said and my jaw dropped as I looked from her to Greg.

"Let's just go home." I said and she nodded and she walked down the beach along side Dean and Puck who were also amazed at what had just happened. When we got to Greg's place he pointed inside and Puck and Dean both walked into the house without saying a word while Kennedy waited a few steps away from us for me to take her back to our place.

"What did you say to her?" I whispered and Greg smiled.

"Why don't you get her home and we can talk."

"What about Puck and Dean?" I asked and he laughed.

"I don't think that they are going anywhere tonight." He said and I smiled.

"Good point. Let's go Kennedy." I said and she looked up at me and then we started to walk towards the house and Greg followed behind us.

When we got to the house Greg stayed on the patio while I went inside with Kennedy and saw Rachel sitting alone on the couch. She didn't move when we walked in she just looked at me and then at Kennedy before she settled on looking at her hands.

"Kennedy..." I said and she turned to face me.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I would like you to get your things and move them into my room..."

"But?"

"Please don't argue with me, I am not in the mood. I will be up in a minute now go." I said and she turned and walked away and I walked over to Rachel.

"Is she mad at me?" She asked and I pulled her into a hug.

"The only person that she should be mad at is herself." I said and Rachel shook her head.

"I was the one who told on her. I thought that she would be drinking and she isn't even drunk..."

"That doesn't matter, she snuck out and went to a party. What she did was wrong and you didn't do anything wrong by telling me that she was missing. Now why don't you go to bed? I am going to talk to uncle Greg for a minute and then I will be right up. Okay?" I asked and she nodded before she got up and walked away and I went out onto the porch.

Greg was sitting on one of the lounge chairs and I sighed as I sat down next to him and we looked up at the stars for a while before he started the conversation.

"So how mad is she?" He asked and I laughed.

"Not as mad as she usually is. What did you say to her?" I asked and he smiled.

"I told her how disappointed I was in her..."

"What? That was it?" I asked and he laughed.

"It is more effective when they respect the person that it is coming from." He joked and I shoved his shoulder.

"That is not funny." I said and he gave me a look.

"So how often does she do stuff like that? I mean she isn't at all like I remember her..."

"Two years will do that." I said and he sighed.

"What happened to that sweet little girl?" He asked and I gave him a look.

"She was never that sweet and I am sure I have you to thank for that." I joked and he rolled his eyes.

"So what happened?" He asked and I sat up.

"I adopted Beth..."

"All of that materialized over an infant?" He asked in disbelief and I nodded.

"One day she was fine and the next she was living at her friends house, skipping classes, skipping rehearsals, and then she ran away last summer..."

"She what?" He asked sitting up and I nodded pulling my knees into my chest.

"Promise you aren't going to tell anyone?" I asked and he nodded. "It was the last day of school last year and I came home and grabbed Beth, expecting Kennedy to be there and then I was handed a note from the babysitter that basically said that she was spending the summer with her friends and that she would be home before school started."

"What did you do?"

"I panicked, I called all of her friends until I found the people she was with and I demanded to speak to her but she wouldn't talk to me and then Beth was crying so I had to hang up. When I called back after Beth was settled their phones were off and they were on a flight out of state."

"What? You let her leave?"

"I didn't really have a choice. I had a new born at home and my teenager was running all over the place. I had lost control. The worst part was that I had no idea what she was doing and she never had her phone on so I couldn't even talk to her. I can't even count the number of nights that I stayed up worrying about her..."

"What do you think she did?" He asked and I closed my eyes.

"Drinking, sex, parties, and who knows what else. From what I saw tonight I do not even want to think about what she could have done." I said and he leaned forward and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I was surprised that she wasn't drunk tonight." He said and I laughed.

"Me too, but I guess in someways she is growing up..."

"I don't think you have to worry about that, she still has some childish behavior that she has to overcome." Greg joked and I laughed.

"Well I have to go upstairs and check on my children, especially the one who is sleeping in my room for the rest of vacation." I said getting up and he laughed.

"You're making her stay in your room?" He questioned and I nodded.

"You think that I am going to trust her to stay in her own room? Are you nuts?" I said walking towards the house and he laughed.

"Have a good night." He said walking away and I waved as I walked into the house and went to check on Rachel and Beth before I made my way into my room and saw Kennedy lying in the corner on the floor. She saw me walk in and then she flipped over and faced the wall.

"Hey drama queen, you can sleep on the bed." I said and she turned to face me. "Kennedy." I said and she didn't say anything she just got up and moved her things onto the bed and then curled up and turned away from me.

I slipped off my shoes and then got into bed next to her and pulled her close to me and she groaned and flipped to face me.

"What?" She asked.

"Why did you go to that party?" I asked and she sat up.

"I don't know. I just wanted to see my friends from last summer and I knew you wouldn't let me go..."

"What was your first clue?" I asked and she pulled her knees into her chest.

"We weren't doing anything wrong. We were just singing and hanging out, we didn't even drink..."

"You snuck out of the house. Not only that but we are in a new city..."

"I've been here before. I knew where I was going." Kennedy said and I pulled her onto my lap.

"What happened last summer?" I asked running my hands through her hair and she pulled away from me.

"I don't really want to talk about last summer. Can I just sleep? I don't feel like talking right now." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said as we both laid down and we faced in opposite directions.

When I woke up in the morning the bed was empty. I slowly sat up and then got out of bed and walked down the hallway where I ran into Rachel who was holding Beth.

"Have you seen Kennedy?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah she is in the kitchen eating breakfast. I was just talking to her, would you mind if Kennedy and I went for a walk?" She asked and I shrugged.

"As long as your walk doesn't end at a party I am fine with it." I said and she smiled.

"You could come if you want." She offered and I took Beth from her.

"I might just do that. When are you leaving?" I asked shifting Beth as she grabbed my hair.

"I have to finish eating and we have to change so in about twenty minutes." Rachel said and I nodded.

"Alright. So is she mad at you?" I asked and she shook her head.

"We talked about it and she knew that the only reason that I told was because I cared about her..."

"What did she do last summer?" I asked and Rachel shook her head.

"She will tell you when she is ready..."

"Ready?"

"Trust me."

"Fine." I said as we walked into the kitchen where Kennedy was eating and reading a magazine that she had found. Kennedy looked up at me as I walked in but she didn't say anything.

"What are you reading?" Rachel asked as she took a seat next to Kennedy and stole a piece of her toast.

"Nothing, just a stupid column that is suppose to tell me if I am more of a spring or a summer." Kennedy said pointing to the page she was looking at.

"So what are the results?" Rachel asked laughing at what Kennedy pointed to.

It was great to see Rachel and Kennedy acting this way. It was also great to see that Kennedy was not blaming Rachel for her being caught last night.

I put Beth in the high chair that was set up in the kitchen and then I grabbed her some cereal out of the cabinet and gave it to her before I turned back to Kennedy and Rachel.

"So I heard that you are going on a walk." I said casually as Kennedy looked at me.

"Yeah. Rachel said she was going to ask you..."

"I also said that she could come if she wanted." Rachel said and I could see that Kennedy was slightly annoyed but she faked a smile.

"Great." Kennedy said before she took her plate over to the sink and washed it.

* * *

><p>I wasn't thrilled that Rachel had invited our mother on our walk but I also knew that avoiding her wasn't going to make this vacation any more bearable. After I had washed my dish I went upstairs to change into some different clothes and was joined a few minutes later by Rachel.<p>

"Are you mad that I said she could come?" Rachel asked and I changed into a bathing suit and then slipped some shorts on over the bottoms.

"No I'm not mad. I have no reason to be." I said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You are too mad." She accused and I sat down on the floor as Rachel changed.

"It's not that I am mad it is just that she asked me about last summer and well..."

"She asked me about it too." Rachel said and I gave her a look.

"Did you tell her?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I told her that you would tell her when you were ready. How does this look?" Rachel asked turning around in a one piece pink bathing suit."

"It looks good." I said and she slipped on a shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Are you ready?" Our mom asked from the doorway and we nodded as we followed her and Beth outside and onto the beach.

We walked in silence for a while until our mom finally got tired of carrying Beth and she put her down and she ran in the sand while Rachel chased her. After walking for a while my mom and I sat down in the sand while Rachel built a sand castle with Beth a few feet away from us.

"I'm not the same child I was a few years ago, you know that right?" I asked staring at the water as my mom looked at me.

"Kennedy you will always be that child to me." She said and I laughed.

"You have no idea what I've been through." I said turning to her.

"Really?" She questioned sarcastically.

"See that is why I don't want to tell you about what happened last summer." I said and her face fell a little.

"I'm sorry. Please tell me." She said and I shook my head.

"You aren't going to like it at all if I do." I said tracing the lines on my wrist with my finger.

"It doesn't matter, I want to know." She said and I sighed.

"I don't know where to start..." I said as my mom grabbed my hand and held it in hers.

"Start at the beginning." She said and I nodded.

"Well you know about the whole Jesse thing that happened at prom that year." I said and she nodded. "It was after a pregnancy scare with him that I decided that I wasn't in control of my life any more. You had Beth and I was just drifting in a way. I don't know how to explain it really but I wanted to just have some control over my life which was the thing that pushed me to start cutting myself." I said and she gave me a worried look.

"Where?" She asked and I showed her my other wrist.

"The scars are sort of faded. Greta made me use a scar reducer or something a while ago but I don't try to hide them anymore. They serve as a remind for what I went through, you are actually one of the first people I have actually told about this." I said as she lightly traced her fingers over the faded jagged lines.

"Why? When was the last time you did this?" She asked and I sighed.

"First of all I don't know why. I was a mess emotionally and well the only way I could find a release from that was to cut myself..."

"You could have talked to me..."

"You were with Beth. I love you and I want you to know that what I did to myself had nothing to do with you. I did this to myself because I couldn't handle my emotions..."

"What about now?" She asked and I smiled.

"To answer your question from earlier the last time I cut myself was over a year ago. Greta helped me see what I was doing to myself when we were on vacation and she helped me stop. It was a long process but that was part of the reason that the vacation lasted so long." I said and I could see the tears rolling down my mom's face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She questioned and I looked over at Rachel and Beth who were now chasing the birds.

"I felt replaced, alone, like I was losing you. You were all I ever really had in my life and when you came home with Beth I lost it. Everything that I was feeling from the Beth thing and then the Jesse thing and a few other things all blended together into the perfect storm and I started to cut. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell you, I did, I just didn't know how." I said looking back at her.

"Then why tell me now?" She asked gripping her legs and holding them tight against her chest.

"You wanted to know what happened last summer and I was just letting you know what you are asking. Cutting myself is the the tip of the ice berg for last summer and I want to prepare you for what else you are asking to know about." I said before I got up from where I was sitting. "Let me know when you want to know what else happened, but for right now I think that what I told you is enough." I said as I started to walk away before she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her.

"Does Rachel know this?" She asked stroking my wrist and I shook my head.

"She only knows about the other things, but not the details. I don't like dwelling on what happened last summer too much. It doesn't contain any of my better memories." I said and she nodded before she let go of my arm

I started to walk down the beach back towards the house when Rachel caught up to me.

"Hey mom said that you wanted to tell me something." She said and I turned to face our mom who was playing with Beth a ways back and she just smiled.

I told Rachel what I had told my mom a few minutes before as we walked back towards the house and she just gave me a hug.

"What was that for?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I don't really know how you wanted me to respond to what you told me so I figured hugging you would cover it." She said and I laughed.

"Thank you then. I guess." I said as she grabbed my hand.

"So what else happened?" She asked and I gave her a look.

"You still want to know?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah."

"Tonight after mom puts Beth to bed I will tell both of you, but I want Puck and Dean to be there. Puck needs to know this stuff about me and Dean knows most of it already." I said and she smiled.

"Alright well until then why don't we go and hang out with our family and try to confuse a few people." Rachel said pulling me back into the house.

* * *

><p>Kennedy and I hung out with our family the entire day. Kennedy was not allowed within ten feet of Puck or Dean without an adult there being as they were all afraid that they would make plans to sneak out again. Shelby introduced me to all of her cousins and their kids. It was strange, I knew that technically they were my family but at the same time I felt very distant from them. I spent the entire day thinking about what Kennedy had told me that morning.<p>

I never pegged Kennedy as the type of person that would cut herself but then again I would never peg anyone who was athletic and outgoing as a cutter. I found myself constantly watching Kennedy, her movements, her facial expressions, and everything that she did. I also noticed that our mom was doing the same thing. I mean nothing about Kennedy had changed it was just that she was now being honest and well it scared me.

Kennedy wasn't the type of person to open up very often which made me wonder about what happened at the party that made her want to tell us about her mistakes. I wanted to ask Dean what happened so I didn't have to wait but I knew that I would probably want to hear it from Kennedy.

After dinner I waited impatiently for Beth to finally get tired and want to go to bed. Shelby gave her a bath and then she put her in her crib and walked down into the living room where Dean, Puck, Kennedy, and I were playing cards.

"So what now?" Our mom asked as she sat next to Kennedy on the couch and Kennedy looked at me.

"Well if you are up for it I told Rachel and Puck that I would tell them more about last summer." Kennedy said and our mom nodded as Kennedy put her cards down and then looked at Dean who gave her a reassuring nod.

"Georgia was the first place that we went. We were staying at the lake and it was a lot of fun. I think we spent like two weeks there before we got bored and decided to go down to Florida to see what was going on. We took Hazel's parents cars and we drove down to Orlando and we hung out for two more weeks. I mean seriously there is only so much park hopping that a group of people can do. It was what happened on our last night in Orlando that I don't like to talk about." Kennedy said looking down at her feet as tears started to fall from her eyes and Puck wrapped a supporting arm around her shoulder.

"What happened babe?" He asked and he looked up and closed her eyes.

"We were hanging out at a club..."

"How did you get in?" Shelby asked and Dean leaned forward.

"When a group of hot girls walks up to a doorman he sometimes lets them slide." Dean said and Shelby shook her head.

"You were at the club and then what?" She asked and Kennedy opened her eyes.

"I was drinking water. I remember because I was the designated driver for the night but that is about all I can remember. There were some guys that were hanging out with us and after being at the club for a while they invited us back to their friends place. I think that one of the guys slipped something in my water, I didn't know it at the time all I can remember is all blurred and messed up..." She said before Dean took over.

"Greta got worried when she hadn't seen Kennedy for a while. We were playing pool and hanging out and the last time we saw Kennedy she was making out with one of the guys and then she was gone. It was when we heard screams from the other room that we all got worried..."

"I remember telling him no. We were making out and then we went into one of the rooms and I remember moving his hands and telling him no, but my head was spinning. I just remember not being able to push him off of me and I just laid there until Dean and Michael pulled him off of me." Kennedy said as Puck pulled her into his chest as she sobbed.

"After that Greta found out about Kennedy's cutting problem. Kennedy blamed herself for what happened to her. She started doing drugs and getting wasted..."

"And you didn't call me?" Shelby said looking at Kennedy not knowing what to do.

"We were stupid and we didn't want to get in trouble..."

"I didn't want them to tell you." Kennedy said pulling away from Puck as she wiped her eyes.

"Why not?" Shelby asked and Kennedy sighed.

"I didn't want you to blame me."

"I never would have blamed you. Kennedy what happened to you was not your fault..."

"But if I didn't get mad and go on that stupid trip it never would have happened..."

"Kennedy you can't play what if. It happened and you should have told me. I don't know how you got through that..."

"I did some stupid things that could have gotten me in a lot more trouble than I thought they would. Like Dean said I got wasted and tried different drugs. I also had a lot of sex with random guys. I didn't feel worthy of being loved. I thought that it was my fault that I got raped. I thought that because I was wearing a short dress at a club I was asking for it. It wasn't until Greta caught me cutting myself and she got me some help that I realized that it wasn't my fault. I spent that last month of the summer in therapy with one of Carmen's aunts who lives down here. It wasn't the most glamours of summers that I have had which was why I never told you about it."

Our mom didn't say anything she just grabbed Kennedy and pulled her into her arms and rocked her gently before she placed a kiss on the top of her head and checked the time.

"I think it is time for you boys to head over to your house for the night." She said as Gretchen and Skylar came in through the back door with aunt Sydney behind them.

"Hey they were wondering if they could stay at my place tonight, we were going to play a game before they went to bed. Sydney said placing a hand on each of their shoulder and our mom smiled.

"Yeah that is fine. I was just going to hang out with Kennedy and Rachel tonight." She said and Sydney nodded as they turned. "Oh one thing though." Shelby called and her sister turned around.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Can you make sure Puck and Dean make it back safely?" She asked and Sydney nodded.

"Of course. Good night." She said and Shelby smiled.

"Night."

When everyone had left the three of us made our way into Shelby's room and we all sat down on the bed and talked about different things. Shelby talked to us about always talking to her no matter what. She promised that she would listen to us before she got mad and she reminded us that no matter what she loved us more than anything in the world.

The three of us fell asleep in Shelby's room. Shelby was in the middle with one arm around Kennedy and the other arm around me and honestly there was no other place that I would have rather been then tightly wrapped in her arms.

**A/n: I feel like this chapter was different and slightly out of left field so if you feel that way too I promise I will try to get back on the right track with the next chapter and it will not be all about Kennedy. I promise that Rachel will get in trouble in the next chapter for that mouth of hers...hehe and while I am at it review or not but I am going to bed! So enjoy!**

**-Katie! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up in the morning Shelby had her arms wrapped around me and Kennedy was no where to be seen. I slowly shifted out of Shelby's embrace and made my way down the hall where I found Kennedy with Beth on the floor in her room. She was reading her a book when I walked in and I paused at the door so I didn't disturb them. Kennedy looked up and smiled when she saw me and then went back to reading. As soon as she finished the book Beth got up and made her way to me and I picked her up as Kennedy worked on cleaning up the mess she had made and then she got up.

"What were you doing?" I asked taking a step in the room so my voice didn't carry down the hall.

"Beth got up early this morning and I heard her so I got up to take care of it." Kennedy said as she put the last of Beth's things away.

"Is that normal?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Usually mom hears her first but mom wasn't going anywhere this morning and you two looked comfortable." She said as she walked past me and made her way down into the kitchen.

"What time is it?" I asked as I looked over at the clock and saw that it was a little after eight.

"You really slept in today." Kennedy said as she took out a box of cereal and two bowls.

I put Beth into her high chair and Kennedy poured some cereal out for her and then made us two bowls. She handed me the bowl without milk and then we sat down at the table. We ate in silence for a while before I sighed as I looked out at the beach.

"So what is the plan for today?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I think the rest of the family got in last night so today is going to be a lot of hanging out with them while we pretend to tolerate them..."

"Pretend to tolerate who?" Shelby asked taking a seat next to Beth.

"Our family." Kennedy said in between bites and Shelby shot her a look.

"Kennedy if you don't have anything nice to say..."

"Wait until no one can hear you and then say it, I remember." That earned Kennedy another glare from our mother as I just laughed earning myself a glare.

"Okay you have to admit that was sort of funny." I said and she shook her head.

"Our family is not that bad. I don't see why Kennedy always makes it seem like they are so horrible."

"Because they are."

"Who is so horrible?" Shelby asked stealing some of my cereal.

"Lidia." Kennedy said and Shelby didn't argue with her.

"Alright but that is one person..."

"And her family, especially her daughters Hunter and Kenzie."

"I thought you got along with them." Shelby said and Kennedy rolled her eyes.

"I pretended to get along with them for the grandparents, I mean how would it have looked if we were fighting?"

"Okay well it's less than two weeks left for you to pretend again." Shelby said trying to get some of my cereal again and I moved my bowl so she couldn't reach it.

"Mine." I said and she laughed.

"I share my bed last night and this is the thanks I get?" She joked pretending to be hurt and Kennedy and I both rolled our eyes.

"You didn't have to share." Kennedy and I said in unison before we both started to laugh.

"Okay that was creepy." Shelby said as she got up and got a bowl of cereal for herself and then sat back down at the table.

"It's not creepy, great minds just think alike." I said and Shelby scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Great minds, right." She said and Kennedy and I both pouted and Beth mimicked us making Shelby laugh.

"What have you been teaching her?" She said as she ran a hand through Beth's hair making her giggle.

"We are just teaching her that mommy says mean things to her favorite sisters sometimes and well she doesn't like it." Kennedy said and Shelby got up and then stood behind Kennedy.

"Well mommy is sorry." She said as she wrapped her arms around Kennedy and then started to kiss her.

"Stop it please..."

"Not until you say that your mommy is the best." Shelby teased and Kennedy conceded.

"My mommy is the best." She said quickly and Shelby kissed her once more before she walked over to me and I held my hands up.

"My mommy is the best, you don't have to torture me." I said and she lightly pushed the back of my head as she sat down and I laughed.

"So we have an hour and a half before we have to meet with people, what do you want to do?" Shelby asked and I looked at Kennedy.

"I would like to go out into the ocean for a while..."

"What do you want to do Rachel?" She asked and Kennedy rolled her eyes.

"We can build sand castles while Kennedy and Dean go in the water." I said and she nodded.

"That could work." Shelby said.

Kennedy finished eating and then took her bowl and wash it out and then sat back down at the table and waited for me to finish. When we were both done Shelby let us go and change while she called and filled everyone in on the plan. Kennedy debated on what to wear but when Shelby walked into the room her choice was made for her.

"But I don't want to match Rachel." Kennedy complained as she walked out in her matching swim suit.

"What is so wrong about matching Rachel?" Shelby asked as she played with Beth on her lap.

"Yeah what is wrong with matching me?" I mimicked.

"Nothing is wrong with it I just don't want to." Kennedy said as she pulled on a pair of shorts.

"Well we all have to do things we don't want to do." Shelby said as she turned and left the room to go and get Beth changed.

When Shelby came back we all walked downstairs and found Puck and Dean waiting for us. We both gave them a hug before we took off running towards the beach only to be called back by Shelby.

"Hey sunscreen!" Shelby yelled and we all moaned as we had to walk back and applied the sunscreen that she gave to us while she put baby sunscreen on Beth.

I rubbed sunscreen on Kennedy's back while she rubbed it on Puck and Dean rubbed it on me and then we switched until we were all lathered in the lotion. We were about to walk away when Shelby motioned for Kennedy and I to walk over to where she was. When we did she took some of Beth lotion and rubbed it on our faces and ears and then she rubbed it through our hair.

"Mom..." Kennedy complained but Shelby just ignored her.

"I don't want you to burn, your turn." She said as she repeated the process with me.

"Can we go now?" Kennedy said as she released me and she nodded.

"Have fun, don't go too far Kennedy." She warned as we took off again.

Puck and I stopped at the water line as Dean and Kennedy ran into the water and then dove under as a wave crashed over their head. The water was not as calm as it was yesterday but that didn't seem to stop those two from goofing around and having a great time. As soon as Shelby and Beth caught up to us Puck and I got down in the sand and started to build with Beth while Shelby dived her attention between us and Kennedy who was being rather reckless in the water.

"It looks like you have a fish on your hands." Greg said as he sat down next to Shelby.

"A reckless fish who is going to get herself killed." Shelby said as she watched Kennedy body surf into the shore with Dean.

"Aunt Shelby!" I heard a few of my cousins yell as they ran over to where we were.

"Adam, Kevin, Tyler." Shelby said as they all surrounded her and she gave them all a hug as Kennedy and Dean walked over to where we were.

"Puck you should go out there, it's amazing." Kennedy said and Puck shook his head.

"No you go have fun, I am going to play with Beth." He said as the toddler tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention.

"What about you Rach?" Dean asked and I shook my head.

"Not going out there..."

"I want to go!" Kevin said and Kennedy smiled.

"Alright, anyone else?" She asked and Adam and Tyler both raised their hands.

"Tyler I don't know..." Greg said as Kennedy picked him up.

"I'm going to be out there with them, they will be fine." She said and Greg nodded as they all walked back into the water and started to jump the waves.

"That girl is insane." Sydney said as she sat down next to Shelby with Walker in her arms. It was a few minutes later that Cathy, Ray, Cara, Gretchen, and Skylar made their way down to where we were.

Uncle Greg took Skylar into the water with Uncle Ray while the rest of us sat on the beach and watched them making comments about how stupid they were. We had just finished making part of the castle for the third time when Beth and Walker destroyed it and Puck and I gave up on trying to build something spectacular.

"Again!" Beth commanded and Puck and I both shrugged.

"Every time we build something you knock it down." I said and she laughed.

"Again!" She said again and Puck just got up.

"I'm going in the water, it seems like more fun than this." He said and Shelby laughed.

"Already gave up on building?" She said and he nodded.

"Those kids have more fun in knocking down what we create than we have in building it." Puck said as he took a few more steps only to be tackled by Kennedy who had seen him get up and was determined on getting him into the water.

Puck fell face fist into the sand and he quickly turned over and flipped Kennedy into the sand and then got up and scooped her into his arms as he ran into the water with her.

"Be careful!" Shelby called after them and she was just met with laughter as Puck dropped Kennedy into the water.

"Those kids are going to give you a heart attack huh?" Our grandmother said and Shelby turned around as saw her parents behind her.

"You could say that. So what is the deal?" She asked.

"Your father and I just met with the rest of the family and they are headed over here as we speak. We figured that it was better to have them come here than try to drag us over there." She said and Shelby turned back to the water.

"Kennedy time to get out!" She said as Kennedy emerged from the water and pouted.

"Ten more minutes?" She called and Shelby shook her head.

"Now." I saw Kennedy sigh and then everybody quickly made their way to shore as a group of people, I assumed to be our family, made our way towards us.

Kennedy came up and took my hand as the group approached and I could feel the demeanor of the group change.

Greg stood next to the Sargent with his kids in front of him and his wife beside him and Shelby and Sydney stood next to our grandmother with Walker and Beth on their hips and Uncle Ray to Sydney's side while Adam and Cara stood in front of them. Kennedy squeezed my hand as Puck wrapped an arm around her waist and she turned to me and whispered in my ear.

"The Sargent doesn't exactly get along with his siblings so these reunion things have somewhat turned into a competition on who has the better family."

"What does that mean?" I whispered back and she paused for a second.

"This could get ugly." She said before she took me by the hand as we walked over to where Shelby was and waited.

* * *

><p>I felt my heart pounding as the four of us walked over to where Shelby was waiting. Puck and Dean moved to the side and Shelby wrapped her free arm around Rachel. I could see Lidia at the front of the group with her father flanking her to the right and her daughters flanking her to the left. We all plastered on fake smiles when they walked up to us and we waited for someone to say something.<p>

"Rodger, it's nice to finally see your family!" The Sargent said as he gave his brother a hug.

"I could say the same thing to you. Who is this?" He asked gesturing to Beth and Rachel.

"There have been some changes recently. This is Rachel and that is Beth." He said with a smile and I turned to see Lidia's face as she looked at both of them.

They talked for a while before the formalities were done and the group broke up and I pulled Rachel and the boys to the side.

"Don't say anything unless they ask you a question. Got it?" I said quickly as Lidia and her brats made their way over to us.

"Kennedy." She said and I turned to her and smiled.

"Lidia, it's been to long." I said in a sickly sweet voice as she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sure you remember my daughters Hunter and Kenzie, they surely remember you. And who is this?" She said turning to Rachel and I took a deep breath.

"This is my sister, Rachel." I said as Rachel extended her hand and Lidia pulled her into a hug.

"It's nice to meet you." She said as she released Rachel and looked at Puck and Dean. "And these are?"

"Noah and Dean our friends from school. Our mom brought them along being as they are in our glee club and she coaches them, their parents were going to leave them home alone this summer." I said as Dean and Puck just nodded and smiled.

"So your mother is still coaching?" She said and I nodded. "So I take it as you all sing?" She said and we all nodded again.

"Yes, being part of a glee club usually means that you sing." I said and she shot me a look that I met with a look of my own.

"Well you must sing for us. I'm sure everyone would love that..."

"We're on vacation, I don't think that we will be singing." I countered and Lidia smiled before she turned to Rachel.

"What about you?" She asked and Rachel looked at me.

"I-We..."

"Wow Shelby already has you trained well. You already can't think for yourself, next thing you know you will be one of her singing and dancing monkeys like the rest of the kids that she teaches..."

"Don't talk about our mother like that." Rachel snapped and I was surprised by the fury in her voice.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." Lidia said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"How is your husband?" I asked and she bit her lower lip.

"Henry and I are no longer married." She said and Rachel laughed.

"I wonder why?" Rachel said under her breath and Lidia heard her.

"What was that?" She said and I shot Rachel a warning glance but she ignored it.

"I mean with a personality like yours its no wonder why he left you."

"What makes you think he left me?" Lidia said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I would have..."

"Lidia I'm sorry that things didn't work out for you and Henry, his loss." I said stepping between them and Lidia's gaze turned from Rachel back to me.

"At least one of you has manners, something your mother didn't teach you I suppose." She said and I saw Rachel's hands ball into fists as I ignored the comment.

"Actually our mother did teach us manners, it's you who may want a refresher course..."

"Other than that, how are things with you?" I asked trying to defuse the situation.

"Fine. So I heard that your team won nationals?" She said and I nodded.

"Yeah we did. For a minute there we didn't know if it would happen but we pulled it out in the end." I said and a smile crossed Lidia's face.

"What happened?" She said and I told her about the whole Michael thing. "Poor taste in boys almost caught up to you." She said and I smiled.

"I guess poor taste in men runs in the family." I said and her smiled faded a bit.

"What is going on here?" The Sargent asked as he walked up and gave Lidia and her kids a hug.

"Just talking to Kennedy and Rachel, you must have them sing for us." She said and I knew what she was doing but I ignored it, something that Rachel should have done also but she didn't.

"And Kennedy and I told you no." Rachel snapped and the Sargent turned to her.

"Rachel that is no way to talk to Lidia..."

"You should hear the way she has been talking to us. I only treat others the way that they deserve to be treated." Rachel said and I could see the Sargent's face fill with anger.

"Rachel that is enough." He snapped and Rachel stared at him in defiance.

"No, I will tell you when it has been enough and it hasn't. Lidia is a self-centered bitch whose only concern is to make herself look good although no one here can stand her because she is such an as-"

"Rachel go to the house now!" Our mother said as she walked up and Rachel shut her mouth and stormed off.

"I'm sorry about that, Rachel is usually better behaved than that, I don't know what has gotten into her." Our mother said apologizing.

"I can think of a few things." Lidia said looking at me and I rolled my eyes and ran after Rachel not wanting to hear them sucking up to Lidia.

"Rachel wait up." I called as I ran to catch up to her.

Rachel stopped just shy of the house and turned to me.

"What is with everyone putting up with her? If you or I talked like that to someone we would have been punished and she can get away with shit like that?" Rachel yelled and I took her hand and walked her over to the chairs and we sat down.

"Lidia is the Sargent's favorite niece, he practically raised her for a year of her life when his brother was off trying to find himself. That is why she gets away with all of this, the Sargent thinks that she can do no wrong. Look I should have told you about this before this whole thing but it sort of slipped my mind, but what were you thinking?" I asked and she looked down at her hands.

"I just heard her saying all those things about you and mom and I lost it. I mean I know you can take care of yourself but still..."

"Next time remember what I say and keep your mouth shut unless they ask you a question, it will keep you out of a lot of trouble." I said as I gave her a hug as our mom walked up.

"Rachel inside now." She said as she handed Beth to me and Rachel got up and walked into the house.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe my ears. I had problems with Lidia before but nothing where she caused one of my kids to explode like that. The worst part was that the kid who exploded was Rachel, not Kennedy like everyone expected.<p>

"Rachel Barbara Berry what in the world were you thinking?" I scolded as she sat down on the couch.

"I only said what needed to be said." She weakly offered as I paced in front of her.

"Do you even realize how much trouble you are in young lady." I said as I stopped in front of her.

"A lot." She said and I nodded.

"Oh you are in so much more trouble than that. You know how I feel about language like that so where do you get off talking to someone like that?" I asked and she avoided my eyes.

"She was just saying horrible things and..."

"I don't care what she was saying, you do not speak like that to anyone. Do you understand me?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Next time I hear words like that come out of your mouth I will wash it out with soap..."

"You don't do that to Kennedy." She protested and I nodded and then went out to the porch and got Kennedy inside and sat her next to Rachel.

"I am getting tired of the constant swearing coming out of your mouths, especially with Beth around. Let me make myself clear on what to expect if I ever hear your swear again around me. First of all you will be grounded for however long I see fit, no phones, no ipods, no tv. Secondly you will have your mouths washed out with soap, or you can receive a spanking, your choice. And Third of all you will have an early bed time. Any questions?" I asked and they both shook their heads. "Good, now Rachel you are going to go apologize to Lidia..."

"What no." Rachel said and I shot her a look.

"Yes you will. Also you will not leave my side for the rest of the day, and you are grounded when we get home for a week."

"That is not fair!"

"Not another word. Now lets go." I said and Rachel silently got up and I took her hand as we walked back out to where Lidia was standing and I pushed Rachel forward.

"Lidia..." Rachel said softly and Lidia turned to face her with a smug smile.

"Yes?" She said and Rachel looked up.

"I'm sorry about what I said, I was wrong." Rachel said and Lidia nodded.

"I'm glad you see what you said was rude and wrong. At least your mom can do something right." She said looking at me and Rachel balled her hands into fist and I put a hand on her shoulder to keep her in check.

"So who was that little girl with you earlier?" Lidia asked me and I looked over my shoulder to where Kennedy was walking out of the house carrying Beth.

"That was my youngest daughter Beth." I said with a smile.

"But I thought you couldn't have anymore kids." She said and I nodded.

"I can't, but I adopted Beth after she was born." I said and she nodded.

"They willingly gave you another one?" She said and I intensified my glare as I pulled Rachel away.

"It was nice talking to you Lidia, we are going to go." I said as I pulled Rachel away.

"Why are you letting her talk to you like that?" Rachel asked when we were away and I turned to her.

"Because someone has to act like the adult around Lidia because she won't. It has to do with being the bigger person. Now I am going to ask you to stay away from her and go have fun with Kennedy and your cousins."

"But I thought that I had to stay with you." Rachel said and I smiled.

"Yeah and I thought that having to play nice with Lidia's daughters might be a better punishment." I said as I gave her a kiss and I took Beth and pushed them off to go play nice.

I was in the middle of talking to Sydney when my mother came running over to us.

"Shelby you need to go take care of Kennedy and Rachel." She said as she reached her hands out to take Beth from me.

"What happened?" I asked and she sighed.

"I was talking to your Aunt Clara when I heard yelling and screaming and then I saw Rachel shove Kenzie. The Sargent broke it up but it doesn't look pretty." My mom said and I stormed off.

One day was all I wanted, one day where my kids weren't getting in trouble but no that couldn't happen. I couldn't even get a few hours without them getting in trouble. I walked up behind my dad and saw Kennedy, Puck, Dean, Adam, Kevin, and Rachel sitting in one spot and Tyler, Gretchen, Skylar, Hunter and Kenzie in another place.

"What is going on?" I asked as my dad turned to me.

"Nothing anymore."

"Dad what happened?" I asked.

"I don't know what started the whole thing but when I came over here they were all fighting with each other and your daughters were using some rather colorful language to day the least."

"I'll take it from here if you don't mind." I said and he nodded and walked away. "Kevin what happened?" I asked and he stared at me frightened but he took a deep breath and then started with the story.

"We were playing team tag and Hunter said that it was unfair because we had all the older kids on our team and Kennedy told her that we would change the teams up as soon as we finished this round but she wouldn't stop complaining so we went to divide teams again and then Kenzie didn't want to be on a team with Rachel so Adam told her tough and that she had to be and she called Rachel a few names so Adam shoved her and called her a few names back..." I shot a look at Adam who looked away. "And after that Hunter hit Rachel who tried to break the whole thing up and then Rachel shoved her and then Kennedy got mad and it escalated from there and I guess there was some cussing from us older kids and that was wrong." Kevin said and I nodded.

"Well I can't speak for all of your parents but I know that I am very disappointed in all of you. This was suppose to be a nice family vacation and you all fighting is putting a damper on this whole reunion. I want all of you to go find your parents and tell them that you are going to your rooms and I will let them know why later. Now go." I said and they all got up and I grabbed Rachel and Kennedy's arms before they could go anywhere. "Let's go." I said as I walked the four of them up to the house and had them sit on the couch for the second time today.

"Mom, it wasn't our fault..." Kennedy said as I held up my hand not wanting to hear anymore.

"You two are the oldest ones out there other than your boyfriends. When it got out of hand you should have gotten an adult not try to settle in on your own. I'm not mad at you, you just did what you thought was right but no more of this. No more fighting no more getting in trouble. I think that it is best if you two stay in here today with me. Beth has to take her nap anyway and it will keep you both out of trouble." I said and they all looked relieved. "I'm going to get Beth but first Kennedy, Rachel did you cuss?" I asked and they looked at each other. "Look at me not each other and answer the question." I said and they both turned to me and nodded. "Fantastic. Puck, Dean would you mind grabbing Beth for me?" I said and they slowly got up and walked out of the house.

"Mom it was an accident." Rachel said and I nodded.

"Pick your poison."

**A/n: So here is this chapter. Sorry about the wait but I do what I can.**

**sdmws1115: I hope this counts as Rachel getting in trouble... there will be more**


	7. Chapter 7

Kennedy and Rachel were sitting on the couch silently when Puck brought Beth inside. I thanked him and took Beth from him as he walked away with Dean and I brought Beth into the living room.

"I am going to put her down and when I come back I want answers." I said as I went to Beth's room and changed her into a night gown and placed her in the crib with her blanket and her favorite toy.

She quickly put her head down and I watched her while I stroked her hair for a few minutes before I remembered that I had to go down and punish my other two children. I gave her a kiss and then grabbed the baby monitor and then headed back down into the living room where Kennedy and Rachel were in a heated discussion.

"I still don't think it is fair that we are being punished, we didn't do anything wrong!" Rachel protested to Kennedy.

"It doesn't matter if we don't think we did anything wrong, mom does and that is all that matters..."

"I am not being punished this is stupid." Rachel said as she crossed her arms and sat back on the couch and I entered the room and looked at them both.

"So you don't think that you should be punished?" I asked stopping in front of them and they looked at each other and then back at me.

"I never said that." Kennedy said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know why you are being punished?" I asked and they both nodded. "Why?" I asked and Kennedy spoke up.

"Because we cussed after you told us not to."

"Good now who wants to go first?" I asked and they both got silent for a second before they started to volunteer each other.

"Rachel it the oldest..."

"Kennedy has lived with you longer..."

"Rachel is a repeat offender!"

"You two are seriously going to fight about who has to get punished first?" I said and they looked at each other and then Rachel pushed Kennedy who shot her a look.

"Fine I'll go first." Kennedy said getting up.

"Your choice is?" I asked and Kennedy sighed.

"I'll take the soap." She said and I nodded.

"Okay come with me." I said as I led her into the kitchen and handed her a bar of soap.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment." Kennedy said as she took the soap and sat down.

"You know the drill, two minutes in the mouth and I will time it." I said as she opened the soap and placed it in her mouth gagging at the taste.

"This is disgusting!" She complained taking the soap out of her mouth.

"Back in the mouth or I will make your time longer." I said and she stuck it back in her mouth and I started timing her.

When she was done she handed the soap back to me and ran up to the bathroom to go and brush her teeth to try to get the taste out of her mouth while I walked back to where Rachel was sitting.

"Have you decided?" I asked and Rachel stood up.

"This isn't fair. I was provoked and Kennedy and I shouldn't be getting in trouble for this. I mean if we didn't admit that we did it in the first place you wouldn't have known. We could have lied to you and you wouldn't be punishing us right now..."

"Rachel I don't want to argue about this just choose, Kennedy already finished her punishment and she is free to do as she wants and if you stop stalling that could be you as well."

"But..."

"No buts." I said and Rachel said something under her breath. "What was that?" I said grabbing Rachel's arm to make her look at me.

"Nothing..."

"Rachel don't lie to me!" I snapped and I felt her eyes lock with mine.

"I called you a bitch, happy?" She said and I fought the urge to shake her to death right there.

"Why?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I'm angry..."

"And you don't know another way to express yourself?" I said calmly and she just looked down.

"I know other ways to express how I am feeling."

"You just choose to curse?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes."

"Alright, come with me." I said as I led her up to my bed room and had her sit on the bed while I went to check on Kennedy who was still in the bathroom.

"I am never going to get this taste out of my mouth." Kennedy complained as she brushed her teeth.

"Good, maybe that will remind you to watch what you say."

"Speaking of watching what I say, is Rachel done?" She asked and I shook my head.

"She was having a difficult time choosing so I made the choice for her."

"She is in for it now." Kennedy said turning on the water to rinse out her mouth.

"I wanted to talk to you about that before I went back to deal with Rachel. I do not want you to make fun of Rachel. I doubt that she has ever been punished like this before and she is going to be very self conscious about it and I do not want you to make her feel worse."

"Or what?" Kennedy said smiling and I took a step towards her.

"Or I will give her a reason to make fun of you. Is that clear?" I asked and she nodded as her smile faded. "Good, now keep an eye on Beth for me. She is sleeping right now but if she wakes up please take care of her."

"I will." Kennedy said and I gave her a hug and kissed her temple before I turned and walked into the room where Rachel was sitting on the bed playing with the edge of the comforter.

"I'm sorry mom, I shouldn't have said those things to anyone." Rachel said as I took a seat next to her.

"Well I am glad that you are sorry but that doesn't mean that you aren't going to be punished." I said and she nodded.

"I know."

As soon as Rachel accepted her punishment spanking her was not so hard as it could have been. She was still in tears when I finished but she didn't fight me like Kennedy did when she was younger. When she was done she just laid on the bed and I sat next to her and stroked her hair for a while before Kennedy came in.

"Can I come in?" Kennedy asked from the door and I nodded as I moved over on the bed and she sat next to me.

"Are you guys going to curse again?" I asked as Rachel shifted to to sit up only to be met with some pain coming from her backside.

"No." Rachel said wiping her face and I turned to Kennedy who had yet to answer my question.

"What about you?" I asked and Kennedy shrugged.

"We will see how it goes." Kennedy said and I gave her a look and she just laughed. "I'm kidding, of course not." Kennedy said and I pulled her into my chest and then I pulled Rachel towards me carefully.

"So you two have learned your lesson?" I asked and they both nodded. "Good because I don't know what else I could do to help you learn that lesson. Maybe this..." I said as I started to tickle both of them turning my full attention to Kennedy after Rachel winced in pain.

"Stop it, pl-please." Kennedy said trying to get away from me.

"I want to make sure this lesson sticks." I said as she backed away from me and I just pulled her back towards me until she screamed in pain.

"Ow..." She said grabbing her wrist

"What happened?" I asked grabbing her arm and stroking her wrist where there was a large scratch that was bleeding.

"I hit it on the night stand when I was trying to get away from you." Kennedy said and I let go of her wrist as she got up.

"Okay well go clean it up..."

"I know what to do." Kennedy said and Rachel sat up next to me.

"You see this is why tickling is dangerous!" She said and Kennedy and I smiled as I started to tickle Rachel.

* * *

><p>I got up and made my way into the bathroom and turned on the water at the sink and then rinsed my wrist. It wasn't cut badly but it really hurt when I hit my wrist against the night stand. I let the water run over my wrist for a few seconds before I turned it off and dried my wrist. The cut was minor and the bleeding had just stopped when I dried it. It was then that I looked down at my wrist.<p>

The scratch had grazed a few of my scars and I ran my finger over the scars remembering the release I felt from each cut. With each gash that I had created on my arm there was a sensation of numbness that I had never been able to replicate any other way. I walked over to the door and looked out into the bed room where Rachel was lying on our mom's lap and I walked back into the bathroom and looked around and found my mom's razor sitting on the edge of the tub. I picked it up and walked over to the sink.

In one hand I held the razor and I flipped my other hand over to reveal the old scars. It had been a while since I had even thought about them but with last night and then scratching my wrist, I just wanted to feel that numbness again.

"Kennedy!" My mother calling from the other room broke my concentration and I dropped the razor and turned to the door and then walked out of the bathroom.

"Sorry, it took a minute to rinse my wrist." I said as I returned to the bed and sat down.

"That's alright, so what do you want to do?" She asked and I shrugged as I moved accidentally hitting Rachel which caused her to gasp.

"Watch it!" She snapped and I laughed only to get a look from our mom and I stopped.

"Well you aren't leaving the house so you girls can figure out something to do. I am going to go and see if your grandparents need help with anything and I don't want you two to get in any more trouble. Beth shouldn't wake up but if she does Rachel is in charge..."

"That's not fair!" I protested and she leaned over and kissed my head before she got up.

"Life isn't fair. I'm going and you know where to find me if you need me..."

"But we aren't suppose to leave." Rachel joked and Shelby playfully swatted her butt causing her to yelp in pain.

"That is for being a smart ass!"

"Mom!" Rachel and I gasped together and she looked at both of us not understanding what had just happened.

"What?" She said and I looked at Rachel and then we both laughed.

"You just cussed." Rachel said and our mom shook her head.

"No I didn't..."

"Yeah you did." I said and she started to back out of the room and Rachel looked at me and then pointed at our mom and I leaped off the bed and chased her almost to the stairs where I tackled her in the hallway.

"Did you get her?" Rachel asked slowly making her way over to where I was tickling our mom.

"Of course I got her. Now what should we do, wash her mouth out with soap, or spanking?" I asked and Rachel laughed.

"I'll get the soap." Rachel said walking back to the bathroom as I kept our mother from getting away.

"You girls are so dead when I get my hands on you!" Our mom said squirming as I tickled her with one hand and held her hands with my other hand. Rachel came back and held her hands as she handed me the soap.

"Open wide!" Rachel said and our mom clenched her jaw shut and moved her head to the side.

"Mom, you punished us for cussing, we're just following your rules." I said as I sat on her chest but she didn't budge.

"What is going on here?" Aunt Shelby asked as she walked to where we were.

"Good, help me!" Our mom said from the ground but our aunt made no attempt to help her.

"Not until I find out what is going on." She said crossing her arms.

"Mom cussed after she just punished us for doing the same and now she won't take her punishment!" Rachel said and aunt Sydney smiled.

"Give me the soap." She said holding out her hand to me and I gave it to her and our mom stuck her tongue out at us until her sister bent down and forced her mouth open and stuck the bar of soap in her mouth and Rachel and I laughed.

"How long did she do this to you?" She asked Rachel.

"I got spanked, Kennedy did the soap." Rachel said and Sydney turned to me.

"Two minutes." I said and she started to time it. As soon as it got close to the two minutes Sydney turned to Rachel.

"Run!" She said and Rachel took off into the other room and then Sydney removed the soap after a few seconds and I hurried to get up and away from Shelby but she was faster than I was and she caught me and carried me into her room and threw me down on the bed.

"Where did Rachel go?" She asked Sydney who was watching what was going on from the doorway.

"I don't know, she ran down the stairs." Sydney said and Shelby turned her attention to me.

"That wasn't very nice." She said and I just laughed as I moved away from her and then flipped off the bed as she came after me and I took off down the stairs and ran into the downstairs bathroom and locked the door turning to find Rachel hiding in the shower.

"Is she mad?" Rachel asked as I sat on the floor and I held up a finger as she started pounding on the door.

"Girls open this door!" Shelby yelled as she tried to turn the knob to find that it was locked.

"No!" I yelled back and the pounding stopped.

"Fine, I'm leaving but we will talk about this later!" She yelled and I heard a door slam and I turned to Rachel.

"Do you really think that she is gone?" I asked and Rachel shrugged.

"I have no idea but I am not going to go out there and see." She said walking out of the shower over to the sink where she leaded against the vanity.

"Why don't you sit down?" I asked after a few minutes and she just gave me a look.

"My butt still hurts." She said and I laughed forgetting that she was spanked earlier.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I said and she just rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you forgot." Rachel said as I got up and put my ear to the door and listened and after not hearing anything I unlocked the door and walked out with Rachel following slowly behind me.

"Is it all clear?" She asked and I nodded as I walked out to the living room where aunt Sydney was sitting on the couch.

"Is she gone?" I asked and she nodded.

"She left but she is mad." Sydney said as I took a seat next to her on the couch and Rachel stood next to us until Sydney pulled her down on to her lap and then adjusted her until Rachel seemed comfortable.

"Now that I have you two alone let me talk to you." Sydney said and Rachel put her head on her shoulder.

"What do you want to talk to us about?" I said as I pulled my legs onto the couch.

"Give your mom a break will you? I know that you probably didn't mean to cuss earlier but watch yourselves. She is really trying to make this vacation good for both of you and if you two keep getting in trouble she is going to have a very hard time doing that. What I want to see is more moments like the one I walked in on earlier where you guys are laughing and playing around. Alright?" She asked rubbing Rachel's back and we both nodded. "Good, now how are we going to finish punishing your mom?" She asked and we laughed.

"I think we're done, she seemed mad." Rachel said and Sydney laughed.

"She wasn't mad, but is does want to get even."

"We are even, she punished us and then we punished her when she misbehaved." I said and Shelby smiled and then turned to Rachel.

"Rachel why don't you go upstairs and check on Beth and then hide from your mother." Sydney said helping Rachel up and she nodded.

"Okay." Rachel said picking up on the fact that Sydney wanted to talk to me. When Rachel was gone Sydney patted the space right next to her and I moved closer and she wrapped and arm around me.

"So why did you send Rachel away?" I asked and she took my arm and flipped it over so she could see the scars. "Who told you?" I asked as she traced the scars and then the scratch from earlier.

"Your mom told me..."

"I asked her not to..."

"She just told me, don't worry about it, but she is worried about you."

"I asked her not to tell." I repeated and she flipped her arm over and showed me her wrist.

"This is why she told me." She said as she traced her own scars. "Seeing you do this to yourself was like she was watching me do it to myself all over again, but I see that you haven't done it in a while. When was the last time you thought about cutting yourself?" She asked and I pulled my wrist away ashamed of the thoughts that I had earlier.

"Earlier today." I said as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"It's hard huh? I know what it's like trying to stop and I wish I could say that it wasn't so hard but it is. I don't want to lecture you about cutting yourself or anything like that but I want you to know that if you ever want to talk to someone who understands you can call me, it doesn't matter what time it is, I will be there to talk to you. I know that we aren't close..."

"I wouldn't say that we aren't close, we just have a special relationship." I said and she laughed.

"Okay well I am glad to hear that you think we are close, it's nice to hear that being as you act like a little brat sometimes." She said and I laughed.

"We've had our moments." I said and she nodded.

"That we have. So your mom is probably on the way back to the house and I promised her that I would get you both out of the bathroom and some where she could easily get to you so I think you and Rachel should go hide." She said and I gave her a hug and then got up just as Shelby walked into the house.

"Don't even think about running." She said and I stood there like a deer caught in head lights as she walked over to me and I slowly backed away until she grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs where we found Rachel sitting on the bed. Our mom motioned for me to sit on the bed and I went and sat next to Rachel as she closed the door and then bent down in front of us.

"So I guess I deserved to get my mouth washed out with soap but let me establish some new rules here. I can curse being as I don't do it that often..."

"Double standard much?" Rachel scoffed and our mom pushed her which caused her to fall backwards.

"I'm the mom so what I say goes. Now I think I owe Kennedy something." She said leaping forward and tackling me on the bed and she flipped me over and then sat on me so I couldn't move and proceeded to tickle me as Rachel laughed.

"I wouldn't laugh, you were the one who got the soap." She said as she playfully swatted me a few times and then grabbed Rachel and took her into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>My mom put my feet down on the floor as soon as we were in the bathroom and she grabbed the bar of soap as Beth started crying and I laughed.<p>

"Saved by the baby!" I cheered as she turned to me, smiled, and then looked out the door.

"Kennedy can you get Beth?" She asked and Kennedy appeared in the doorway and nodded.

"I wouldn't want you to stop torturing Rachel." She said before she made her way out of the bathroom and I turned to our mom with pleading eyes.

"I'm sore and Kennedy was the one who tackled you..."

"Open." She said and I turned my head and she shook her head. "Rachel you saw what happen when I resisted and I was the one who taught Sydney how to do that. Open." She said again and I backed up until a screaming Beth was brought into the room and she turned away from me and I stuck my tongue out and she quickly turned around and slipped the soap into my mouth and I spit it out as she laughed and grabbed Beth from Kennedy.

"That was mean." I said as I walked out of the bathroom noticing the razor that was on the floor.

"Yeah well next time you might want to think twice before you try to punish your mother." Shelby said as she bounced Beth on her hip and the toddler smiled.

"Kennedy can you come help me with something?" I asked and she nodded and our mother gave us a skeptical look.

"Don't try anything, I am smarter, faster, and stronger, than both or you." Shelby said and we laughed as we walked down the hall and I pulled Kennedy into the bathroom.

"What's going on?" She asked as I shut the door.

"The razor that was on the floor, was that you?" I asked and she bit her lower lip and nodded.

"But I didn't do anything. I thought about it but I couldn't." She said and I sighed as I leaned against the door.

"Did you talk to mom about this?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, I talked to aunt Sydney about it."

"You promise?" I asked and she nodded.

"I promise. That was what she wanted to talk to me about when she had you leave the room, not about today but cutting in general and then I told her about today."

"Kennedy I don't want to lecture you on this..."

"Then don't. Look my wrist are clean other than that scratch from earlier." She said as she showed me her arms and I looked them over and then dropped them.

"How often do you get the urge to...you know?"

"To cut myself?" I cringed as she said that.

"Could you not call it that?" I asked and she laughed.

"Sure if it makes you uncomfortable. Anyway I don't know how often I get the urges but I get them a lot and when I do I get close but I never end up doing it. It's something that I am working through and I can only do that if people stop pestering me about it." She said and I was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"Girls?" Shelby asked as she opened the door and Kennedy plastered on a smile.

"Hey." Kennedy said.

"What is going on in here?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Just talking."

"I'm hungry." Kennedy said and Shelby took my hand.

"Then let's go eat." She said as we walked down into the kitchen.

Kennedy got lucky this time but I was going to talk to her about this. I know that she didn't want any help and she wanted to get through this by herself but that was because she had only been trying to get through it by herself and she didn't have to anymore and I wasn't going to make her go through it alone.

After lunch Sydney came by and took Beth out to play with Walker and Shelby invited Dean and Puck over so we could play board games and Uncle Greg came too. We were playing charades on teams and I learned that the twin thing was really nice being as Kennedy, Shelby, and I were on a team and Uncle Greg, Puck, and Dean were on a team.

"This is so not fair. Kennedy and Rachel have that freaky twin thing!" Puck complained and Shelby laughed.

"You're just mad because we are winning." She said and Uncle Greg sighed.

"I get to pick the next game, this is unfair." He said.

"So does that mean you are giving up?" Shelby asked as she shifted me on her lap.

"Yes, now let's play a different game."

"Monopoly!" Kennedy said and I shot her a look.

"That game lasts forever!"

"Not if someone actually knows how to play." She said with a smile as she got the next game out and set it up.

We played for a few hours and then we switched to Scrabble and then back to Monopoly and then after a few more hours Shelby turned to Kennedy and I.

"It's time for bed girls." She said and I looked at the clock and saw that it was nine thirty.

"Really?" Kennedy asked as she rolled the dice and then cheered as she got the number she needed in order to win the game.

"Yes really. You two boys." She said as she got Kennedy and I off the couch and she looked at Greg who also stood up.

"You heard the lady, let's go boys. Night girls." He said as he gave us both a hug and then the three of them turned and walked out of the house as Shelby escorted us upstairs.

"Kennedy you shower in here." She said pushing her into the bathroom in the hall and then she led me into her bedroom. "You're in here. I am going to go find my baby so behave." She said as she kissed my forehead and then walked out of the room.

When I was done with my shower I wrapped a towel around me and then walked down the hall and into my room and changed into some pajamas when Kennedy came in and sat down on my bed.

"Hey." I said as I towel dried my hair and then sat down on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean to snap I am just tired of talking about that with people..."

"But you need to talk about it..."

"And I will. I promise that the next time I have an urge I will talk to you about it not grab a razor, okay?" She asked and I nodded and then pulled her into a hug.

"I just want you to know that you can talk to me about this. You aren't alone anymore and I want to help you..."

"I know, just can we not talk about this right now? I'm sort of tired." She said and I laughed as I heard our mom walking up the stairs and she walked past our room and then came back when she saw that we were in here.

"Hey." She said in a low whisper as she rocked a sleeping Beth and we smiled and then waved her on and she left to go put Beth to bed. When she came back she sat on the bed with us.

"So it's bed time." She said and Kennedy and I sighed as Kennedy got up and walked into Shelby's room and I laid down on the bed and Shelby pulled the covers over me and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Night mom." I said as she walked to turn off the lights and she smiled.

"Night Rachel." She said as the lights were turned off and she shut the door.

Day two done, now I only had to make it through a week and five days, oh boy!

**A/n: I hope you like it. Mostly everyone wanted wanted one twin to get one punishment and the other one to get the other so I appeased the reviews. Anyway I really hope you liked it. So yeah review because you are awesome and if you have recommendations go for it and I will see what I can do! And a special thanks to ljw(), Ellen(), TheTBone, sdmwd1115, twilight2892, and IluveMarkSalling. You guys are awesome! Thank you for your reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Kennedy...Kennedy, wake up!" Rachel whispered as she shoved me lightly.

"Go away." I mumbled trying not to wake up our mother.

"Come on, I want to go for a run before everyone gets up." Rachel said while pulling my hand.

"Go away, your going to wake mom up."

"It's too late I'm up. What is going on?" Our mom asked shifting making me move.

"I wanted Kennedy to go run with me." Rachel said as I sat up and looked over at the clock.

"It's five in the morning, go back to sleep." I said as I laid down again.

"I can't..."

"Rachel come here." Our mom said as she pulled Rachel onto the bed right on top of me.

"That isn't the bed." I complained as I pushed Rachel off of me.

"Sorry." Rachel said as she crawled between our mom and me.

"This is not working." I said as I sat up and went to get put of bed.

"Kennedy, lie down." My mom said without opening her eyes.

"If she's up..." Rachel said sitting up.

"Both of you lie down and close your eyes. It is five in the morning and if you both do not sleep until at least eight I am going to be very unhappy." Our mom said with out moving and Rachel and I looked at each other before we slowly lowered ourselves back down on to the bed.

"Do you think she is asleep?" Rachel asked after a few minutes and I shifted to look at our mom.

"I don't know. She looks like she is." I said before she wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her over her body to the other side of the bed and shifted until she was between Rachel and me.

"Go to sleep." She said and I sighed before I rolled over and closed my eyes but I couldn't go back to sleep. I waited until I was sure that our mom was asleep and then I slipped out from under the covers and walked around to where Rachel was lying in the bed awake.

"Let's go." I whispered and Rachel slowly got out of the bed and we walked into her room and we changed into running clothes.

We quietly made our way out of the house and left a note on the counter incase our mom woke up and found us gone.

We ran down the beach for a while before we took a seat on the sand and waited for the sun to finish rising.

"So should we head back?" Rachel asked after we had sat for a while.

"You know for some reason I have this strange inclination to just keep running, you know like never coming back and stuff like that..."

"Stop being so dramatic!" Rachel said shoving me lightly and I smiled.

"I just really do not want to have to put up with our family for the rest of this vacation..."

"Then lets not put up with them. Let's take Puck and Dean and just do something for ourselves today..."

"Like what?"

"We go back and get the boys and then take a run down the beach and just hang out away from our family. Just the four of us."

"And you think that our mom is going to let us do that?" I asked and she shrugged.

"We don't exactly have to ask. We just tell her that we are going to hang out with them and she will think that is a good idea. I mean we wouldn't be lying and if she asked us where we went we can tell her..."

"This just seems like a bad idea."

"Yeah well do you have any better ideas?"

"We could just stay inside all day..."

"I want a tan and sitting inside all day isn't getting me any closer..."

"You really think that our mother is going to let our precious skin see any sun?"

"Whatever. Let's go." Rachel said as she got up and wiped the sand off her pants and I joined her before we turned and started back towards the house.

When we got back we walked slowly into the house to see Beth and our mom at the table eating breakfast.

"I thought I told you both to stay in bed." Our mom said as we walked into the kitchen and grabbed some water.

"You did but we couldn't sleep." Rachel said as she took a seat at the table and I leaned against the counter.

"It's not really my fault, Rachel was the one who woke me up and then I couldn't go back to sleep..."

"And then Beth got in on your little game. Here is the deal, tomorrow you both are sleeping until at least eight because if I get up early one more time I am going to scream."

"Well I think that Kennedy and I might be able to handle that but how are you going to get Beth to agree?" Rachel asked and I laughed as our mom shot her a look.

"I will deal with that. So what are your plans for today?" Our mom asked turning her attention back to her breakfast.

"We are going to hang out with Puck and Dean." I said as I grabbed some bread and stuck it in the toaster.

"Make a piece for me too!" Rachel said and I stuck another piece of bread in the toaster.

"Just the four of you? How are you going to accomplish that?" She asked picking up some of the food that Beth had tossed on the floor.

"We are just going to do our best to avoid Lidia and her spawn." Rachel said and I turned in time to see the glare that our mother directed in her direction.

"Rachel!"

"Come on mom that was funny." I said and she looked at me.

"You two need to stop hanging out together, I mean that was something that I would expect Kennedy to say not you Rachel. But that isn't the point, there will be none of that for the rest of the trip, you both will be well behaved. Got it?" She asked and we both nodded.

I handed Rachel her piece of plain toast and I sat down with mine and we both started eating.

"You need to eat more than that." Our mom said as we rolled our eyes.

"We just aren't breakfast people." I said as I put my toast down and looked at her.

"You both are going to eat more than just toast for breakfast or you will be spending the day with me." She said and Rachel got up and grabbed some fruit for each of us and then sat down and we ate and then rushed to go get changed.

When we were done we made our way down into the kitchen where our mom was waiting with the sunscreen.

"Mom no!" I protested as she grabbed my arm and started to rub in the white goo.

"Hold still. You are worse than Beth!" She said as I pulled away from her grip.

"No more!" I said as she started towards me.

"Kennedy..."

"No."

"Mom just put it on me and then deal with her." Rachel said stepping in between us and our mom took her and put the sunscreen on her.

"Your turn." Our mom said as she turned from Rachel to me.

"No. You already put sunscreen on me, I'm fine." I said and she grabbed my arm and pulled me into her chest and finished applying the sunscreen before she let me go.

"Now you're fine. Have fun." She said before she gave me a kiss and Rachel and I walked out of the house.

"I swear she treats me like I am five just because she knows it annoys me."

"You just don't like having her control." Rachel said as we made our way onto Uncle Greg's porch and knocked on the door.

"That could be a small part of it, but still..."

"Good morning girls." Uncle Greg said as he opened the door and we smiled.

"Are Puck and Dean up?" We asked as he led up inside.

"Dean yes, Puck not so much." He said and I smiled.

"I'll be right back." I said as I ran up the stairs and walked into Puck's room.

"Good morning Puck." I said seductively as I crawled on top of him and started kissing his neck.

"Five more min..." His protest was cut short as I moved up to his lips and his eyes shot open as I pulled away.

"Still need those five minutes?" I asked as I tucked some stray hair behind my ears.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are the best alarm clock?" He asked as I got off of him and stood next to his bed.

"Once or twice, now get dressed we have a lot to do today!" I said as I went to walk away and he grabbed me and pulled me back on the bed.

"Maybe I can cash those five minutes I didn't sleep in for something else." He said as he started kissing me and I pulled away.

"Get dressed and we can continue this later." I said as I got up and walked down stairs only to be followed by Puck a few seconds later.

"That was fast." My Uncle said as he handed Puck a plate of pancakes.

"What can I say, I can be very persuasive..."

"Especially when she sticks her tongue down Puck's throat." Rachel said and I shot her a look.

"Please don't go into details. So what is the plan for you guys?"

"The four of us are just hanging out, preferably away from everyone else." I added earning a laugh from our Uncle.

"That sounds like fun. Your mom already attack you with sunscreen?" He asked as I took Puck's empty plate to the sink and rinsed it.

"Yes. Can we go?" I asked and he nodded.

"Have fun." He said as the four of us ran out the door and down the beach.

* * *

><p>I couldn't wait to get away from everybody. I was so glad that I was finally going to have a day away from everyone. Dean grabbed my hand as we ran down the beach with Puck carrying Kennedy running behind us. We were a good ways down the beach when Dean picked me up and ran with me into the water while Kennedy dragged Puck in behind us.<p>

"Normally I would protest but if this gets me away from those crazy people then I am all for swimming in shark infested water." I said as Dean slowly lowered me into the water.

"It's not that bad out here. I mean yes there are sharks but still..."

"Can we not talk about sharks?" Puck asked looking around nervously.

"Sure." Kennedy said as her and Dean laughed.

we stayed in the water for a while before we all got tired and made our way onto the beach where we sat on the sand and watched the water for a while.

"So what now?" Kennedy asked as she leaned against Puck.

"What time is it?" I asked and Dean looked at his watch.

"Almost one."

"That means we have been out here for almost five hours." Kennedy said as she looked around.

"Do you think we should head back and grab something to eat?" I asked and the rest of them were timid but agreed. We all got up and slowly made our way back to the houses where the beaches were littered with kids and adults all trying to enjoy the beach.

"There you are!" Shelby said as we walked towards her.

"Is there food inside?" Kennedy asked as we approached and she nodded.

"Yeah, why?" She asked as we all passed her until she caught my arm. "Wait, no you guys are eating lunch with the rest of us." She said and we all turned to look at her.

"Why? We were having a nice day..."

"Because I said so, that's why. Go grab something to drink and then wait for me on the porch. I will be there in a minute." Shelby said as she let go of my arm and we walked into the house.

"I can't believe after everything that happened yesterday she is still going to make us go to that lunch with those people." Kennedy said as she took four glasses out of the cabinet and brought them over to the sink.

"Look all we have to do is keep our mouths shut and eat and then we can leave. We can be in and out in like ten to fifteen minutes, depending on how fast we all eat..." Dean said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"For Puck that will be no problem." I joked as Kennedy handed us glasses of water.

"Hey the faster I eat the more I get done during the day." Puck said as he pulled Kennedy onto the counter next to him.

"So what are we going to do after we are done eating? I mean we already went swimming and played in the sand..."

"We can try beach volley ball. There was a court not too far from here and Dean and I are pretty good."

"I'm in." Puck said as he finished his water.

"What do you think Ray?" Kennedy asked and I shrugged.

"Do we even have a volley ball?"

"I think we can get one." Dean said.

"Well then I guess there is no reason that we can't." I said as I looked out the window and saw Shelby walking towards the house. "Hey I think we should go out and wait on the porch like Shelby told us to." I said and Kennedy looked out the window and hopped off the counter.

"Yeah I agree." She said as she pulled Puck out of the kitchen and onto the porch and Dean grabbed my hand and we walked out to join them.

"So lunch is in ten minutes, but before we go Rachel and Kennedy need to put more sunscreen on." She said with a smile as Kennedy shook her head.

"Don't worry babe I got you covered." Puck said as he took the sunscreen from Shelby and Kennedy shot a look a Shelby.

"I don't care as long as you put the sunscreen on." Shelby said as she put some in her hands and rubbed it on Kennedy's face much to her protest and Dean started to rub it on my back.

When we were done we all went to lunch and we all sped through eating our food and then we took off from the group before anyone could protest. Dean found a volley ball and we gave it a shot but we quickly found out that I had no skill at the sport.

"Come on Rach just hit the ball!" Puck said from the other side of the net like hitting the ball was the easiest thing in the world.

"I'm trying!" I protested and Dean came up behind me.

"Like this." Dean said as he guided my hand and I hit the ball over the net.

"I hit it! I hit it!" I said as I jumped up and down and everyone laughed.

"How long do we have to play this? I mean Rachel is no good at it and well I feel like we are just wasting time..."

"Puck!" Kennedy said slapping the back of his head. "Rachel is getting better, she just needs time. And your choices are play this game or go play tag with our cousins." She said and Puck sighed.

"Fine, give me the ball."

We played for a while before a familiar voice distracted us from the game.

"So this is where you ran off to." Shelby said as she caught the ball.

"Are you here to try to make us go back?" Kennedy asked and she shook her head.

"Just checking up on you. So dinner is going to be served in two hours..."

"That is just enough time to go out into the water." Dean said and I gave him a look.

"Rachel, if you want you can come back to the house with me and help me get a few things ready for dinner." Shelby offered and I smiled.

"You guys have fun, I am going with mom." I said as Shelby threw the ball to Dean and she took my hand and we walked back towards the house.

"Thank you." I said as we walked away and she pulled me close to her and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"I know you aren't a big fan of going in the water and I really could use your help." She said as she placed a kiss on my head.

"What do you need my help with?"

"I need you to watch Beth while I go do something, I also just want to hang out with you. I mean since New York you and I haven't had anytime together where it was just the two of us..."

"But if Beth is there..."

"You just have to watch her while I get Sydney to watch her."

"Where is she right now?" I asked noticing that Beth was no where to be seen.

"Your grandmother has her."

"Then why can't she just watch her?"

"Because she has to start getting ready for dinner. Here go ahead and head into the house and I will be there in a minute." She said as she let me go and I walked into the house and sat down on the couch and waited for her to come in. It was taking longer than I thought it would so I put my head down on the arm of the couch and closed my eyes for a minute.

"So how has your day been?" She asked as I jolted awake.

"Fine." I said trying to stifle a yawn.

"You seem tired." She said coming over to the couch and making me move so she could sit down.

"I'm fine." I said and she laughed.

"Well at least you will be able to keep your promise to me." She said as she put my head on her shoulder and she played with my hair.

"I don't remember making a promise."

"The little thing about sleeping until at least eight..."

"Oh that. Yeah I guess."

"You guess?" She said sitting me up. "Well then I guess there will be no naps for you today." She said as she moved me away from her and I whined.

"But I'm tired." I complained and she smiled.

"Are you going to get up at five in the morning again?" She asked and I shook my head.

"At least not tomorrow." I added and she smiled.

"So are you enjoying your time here?" She asked and I shrugged.

"It's the third day and the only bright side is that I'm not in trouble."

"Yeah well I want at least a few more hours of this before you and Kennedy fall back into your old ways. Come on lets go." Shelby said getting up as she took my hand and pulled me off of the couch.

"Where are we going?" I asked as she dragged me out onto the porch.

"We don't have that long until dinner and I forgot to talk to you and Kennedy about something..."

"What is this something?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I'm not going to tell you until your sister is here..."

"But mom." I protested as we came to a stop.

"Not another word about it." She said before she turned and pulled me behind her again.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day. It seemed like as soon as the girls left Beth decided to wake me up. I had no idea how Kennedy and Rachel kept going because I felt like I was going to collapse from exhaustion. After I pulled Rachel from the volleyball game and talked to her I remember that I had made plans to take the four of them parasailing tomorrow and I needed to talk to them to see if they wanted to do it.<p>

When I made my way to the edge of the water Kennedy waved before she dove under the water and came up a closer to shore.

"Is it time already?" She asked as she walked out followed but Puck and Dean.

"Not yet but you all need to shower and stuff..."

"And she wants to tell us something." Rachel added.

"What?" Kennedy asked moving her wet hair out of her face.

"We will talk about this inside, after you both shower." I said and Rachel groaned.

"Then why did you drag me out here?" She asked and I laughed.

"Because you would have fallen asleep if I didn't." I said and she shook her head.

"You are evil!"

"I know. Now come on." I said as Kennedy wrapped her towel around her.

"What about us?" Puck asked after he shook himself off like a wet dog.

"Take a shower and get dressed and then come over and I will talk to all of you. Okay?" I asked and Dean and Puck nodded.

The girls and I walked into the house and Kennedy went into the bathroom in my room while Rachel took the one in the hall. I sat on the bed in my room and waited for Kennedy and Rachel to finish. When Kennedy walked out she was wearing some old sweat pants that she had cut into shorts and an old long sleeved shirt.

"So what is the surprise?" Kennedy asked as she took a seat next to me.

"I will tell you when everyone is here." I said as Rachel walked into the room.

"So?" She said and I sighed.

"We have to go downstairs and wait for the boys first." I said as I got up and walked out of the room with two anxious teens on my heels.

"Mom!" Rachel protested as we walked into the living room.

"Just wait, it won't kill you."

"It might!" Kennedy said as her and Rachel dramatically collapsed on the couch.

"Chill out there they are." I said as I pointed to the door where Puck and Dean were walking in.

"You guys take too long to get ready!" Rachel complained as Dean picked her up and spun her around before he put her down and pulled her onto his lap while Puck took the more subtle approach of pulling Kennedy up and kissing her until they were both gasping for air.

"Enough." I said as I tossed a pillow at them and they all looked at me.

"What was that for?" Kennedy asked tossing the pillow to the side.

"Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?" I asked and Kennedy and Rachel moved to the sides of their boyfriends and straightened up.

"Yes." They said together and I smiled.

"Well I have arranged to take you all parasailing tomorrow..."

"Seriously?" They all asked getting excited.

"Yes seriously. So are you up for it?" I asked and they all nodded.

"Of course we are, that is awesome!" Rachel said as she jumped up and gave me a hug.

"Well there is a down side to this." I said and they all looked at me.

"What is it?" Kennedy asked with a concerned look.

"Well I invited a few people to come with us..."

"Like who?" Rachel asked.

"Your aunt and uncle and their spouses and kids..."

"And?"

"Your aunts and uncles are coming. Some of your cousins are coming with us and we are going to have a great time!"

"Oh boy, its like you're trying to get Rachel and I in trouble." Kennedy said leaning back on the couch annoyed.

"I am not. You were all excited to go a moment ago." I said and Rachel and Kennedy rolled their eyes.

"Yeah well that was before you told us that it was a giant family gathering." Rachel said and I turned to Puck and Dean.

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" I said as I stood up and motioned for the girls to follow me up into my bedroom.

"What are you going to yell at us about this time?" Rachel asked as she sat on my bed.

"I'm not going to yell at you. I just want to know why you don't want to go."

"It's not that we don't want to go... Kennedy do you want to explain it?" Rachel asked and Kennedy nodded.

"You see we want to go we just don't want to go with them..."

"Why not? I thought that you liked your aunts and uncles." I said and they sighed.

"We do, we just think that it would be more fun if the five of us went." Rachel said and I gave them both a look.

"Your aunts and uncles were looking forward to this."

"It's fine. I mean you already invited them so it would be rude to un-invite them now." Kennedy said and I shot her a look.

"You are going to enjoy parasailing tomorrow and that is that. Now lets go down and join your boyfriends and then go have a nice dinner." I said as the girls got off the bed and we went downstairs.

After dinner the girls and I took Beth back to the house and we put Beth to bed before the girls were about to pass out from exhaustion.

"Okay let's go." I said as I tried to pull them both off the couch.

"But we were comfortable." Rachel said as she slowly sat up.

"You will be more comfortable in a bed. Come on." I said as I pushed her towards the stairs and then turned back to Kennedy who took Rachel getting up as her cue to sprawl out on the couch. "Hey." I said shoving Kennedy and she swatted my arm in protest.

"Leave me here." She said and I knew that I was going to get no where with her so I scooped her into my arms and carried her up into my room and placed her on the bed and then I went to check on Rachel.

When I walked into Rachel's room she was already under the covers asleep so I walked over to her and kissed her head before I tucked her in and walked to the door.

"Just remember that you aren't to get up until eight." I said earning a moan of recognition for Rachel.

I turned off her light and then walked back into my bedroom turned off the lights and climbed into bed next to Kennedy and pulled the covers over both of us. At least I knew that I was going to get a good nights sleep.

**A/n: So the next few chapters are going to move faster because well it seems to be taking a long time. Anyway thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys are fantastic!**

**-Katie :)**


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the two weeks started to pass really quickly. Somehow Kennedy and I managed to stay out of trouble, but that was probably because we managed to stay away from Lidia and her children and before we knew it it was our last full day on the beach.

I opened my eyes and looked over at the clock. It was just after five thirty and I sighed remembering that Shelby wanted Kennedy and I to sleep in. I went to roll over and try to go back to sleep when I heard my door creak open and I sat up as Kennedy walked in.

"Want to walk the beach?" She asked as she softly shut the door behind her.

"What about what mom said?" I asked as I got out of bed and Kennedy through me my running clothes.

"It's our last full day here and I want to make the most of it." Kennedy said as she pulled on her shoes as I changed.

"Okay let's go." I said as soon as I pulled on my shoes and grabbed her hand before I slowly opened my door and we walked down the stairs and out onto the beach.

"I can't believe we survived." Kennedy said after we were a good ways down the beach.

"Don't cheer just yet, we still have to make it home." I said and she smiled.

"Yeah well at this point it doesn't really matter. Tomorrow we are going to be on a plane back home where our mom can deal with us and there is no vacation from hell." Kennedy stated and I laughed.

"You know the only thing that stupid cussing rule did was make us more aware of what we say around mom." I said and Kennedy laughed.

"I know right? So are you going to be okay with going home?" Kennedy asked and I gave her a look.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked and she looked at me.

"You were less than thrilled when your dads dropped you off at our mom's house for the summer and well I think some of that subsided when we left the house but now that we are going back, how do you feel?" She asked and I sighed.

"I am not happy about it but I guess I was the one who got myself into the entire mess." I said as I took a seat on the sand and she sat next to me.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked and I rested my head on my knees.

"I mean that I was the one who went after Shelby to try and find out why she didn't want me, I was the one who decided to act out and get into trouble, and I was the one that made it hard on myself." I said as I recalled everything that had happened.

"Yeah and I wasn't a big help." Kennedy joked as she offered me a smile.

"So I guess we make it through today and then see what comes our way." I said and she nodded as she turned her head towards the water.

"Well I guess this is the best time to talk to you..."

"About?"

"You see I didn't want to be the one to tell you about our traditional last day festivities but since our mother hasn't told you and I want to make sure that you have a head up I guess I should tell you..."

"Tell me what?" I asked concerned.

"Well on the last day our grandfather and his siblings pin their families against each other and since we are a part of the family..."

"What are we going to have to do?" I asked and she sighed.

"I have no idea. Usually the events are something stupid like sandcastle building or three legged races but they can be whatever someone can come up with." Kennedy said and I laughed.

"Three legged races?" I asked and she nodded.

"Very stupid I know but mom is going to force us to participate." Kennedy said and I gave her a skeptical look.

"Why?"

"Because that is the only way that she can get herself out of it."

"That just seems unfair." I said and Kennedy shrugged.

"It is but that is life. So do you want to keep going?" She said as she got up and brushed the sand off her butt.

"Yeah I guess." I said as I got up.

"Race you to that building over there." Kennedy said as she pointed to a hotel down the beach.

"You're on." I said as she took off running and I followed her.

Kennedy and I were out of breath as we collapsed in the sand laughing.

"I so won!" Kennedy said after we had caught our breath.

"You did not, you cheated!" I stated and she shook her head.

"I did not." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah you did, you took off before I was ready..."

"You should always be ready." Kennedy countered and I rolled my eyes and then looked down the beach and groaned.

"Ugh!" I said as I laid down in the sand.

"What?" Kennedy asked as she pulled me up and and helped me get some sand out of my hair.

"We still have to go all the way back." I said as Kennedy groaned.

"Next time we race, let's run towards the place we came from not away from it." Kennedy stated and I nodded.

"Let's go." I stated as I got up and then pulled Kennedy off the ground.

"I don't want to!" Kennedy complained and I laughed as I pulled her back towards the house.

"Stop complaining, we have to go back." I said as I dragged Kennedy behind me.

When we got back to the house it didn't seem like Shelby was up yet so Kennedy and I went up stair and took our showers. When I got out of the shower Kennedy was sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"Mom up?" I asked as I toweled my hair and she shook her head.

"Nope, she was sleeping like a baby when I got out. Speaking of baby, I should probably check on Beth." She said as she got up and left me to get dressed.

I had just changed when Kennedy came in with Beth on her hip and her blanket thrown over her shoulder.

"Look who was up." Kennedy said as she sat on my bed and placed Beth next to her and Beth crawled over to where I was.

"Okay so Beth is up and mom isn't?" I asked and Kennedy shrugged.

"She wanted us to sleep in and I guess she thinks that she got her wish." Kennedy stated as she curled up with Beth's blanket.

"Mine!" Beth said as she snatched it away from Kennedy and we both laughed.

"You know of all the words that she learned that is my least favorite." Kennedy joked as she handed the blanket to the infant.

"What do you say that we go and wake up mommy?" I asked as Beth leaned into my chest and she nodded.

"Mommy." She said and I lifted her into my arms and Kennedy followed me into our mom's room.

I placed Beth on the foot of the bed and she quickly crawled up to our mom's face and started to pat her face lightly.

"Beth stop it." Shelby said as she turned lightly in her sleep until she realized that Beth shouldn't be in her bed. "Beth!" She said as she shot up and Kennedy and I both laughed as Shelby quickly pulled the confused Beth into her lap. "You two are mean." She stated as she moved her hair out of her face.

"You still love us." Kennedy said as she moved onto the bed and I did the same.

"I have my days." Shelby joked as she patted the bed next to her and Kennedy and I moved up until we were sitting next to her.

"So did you enjoy sleeping in?" Kennedy asked and she nodded.

"I did, so what time did you two get up?" She asked and I looked over at Kennedy who shrugged.

"Didn't look at the clock when we got up." Kennedy said and Shelby rolled her eyes.

"I doubt that. So did you talk to Rachel about today?" She asked as she made faces at Beth.

"Yes she did." I said in a less than thrilled tone.

"Good, then you two should go get dressed in your yellow shirts and a pair of shorts and then I will fix your hair as soon as I am done getting Beth ready." Shelby said and Kennedy and I sighed and went to go get ready while Shelby took Beth into the other room.

"What shorts are you wearing?" Kennedy asked as she took out two different pairs.

"Black shorts." I said as I pulled them out of my suitcase and she nodded and slipped on her jean shorts.

"Good then at least that is taken care of." She said as she walked into the bathroom and grabbed her brush and then sat on the bed and brushed her hair.

"Are you ready?" Shelby asked as she walked back into the room with Beth dressed in her own yellow shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Yeah." Kennedy said as she dropped her brush onto the bed as Shelby handed me Beth and then took Kennedy into the bathroom and did her hair. When she was done with Kennedy I handed Beth over and then she took me into the bathroom and fixed my hair like she did with Kennedy.

As soon as she was finished I walked out and played with Kennedy and Beth while Shelby went about getting herself ready. After a few minutes Kennedy and I found ourselves getting bored so Kennedy took Beth downstairs to wait on me while I went to tell Shelby that we were going to take Beth and go see what the guys were up to.

"Hey mom." I said as I leaned into the bathroom as she finished putting on her makeup.

"Yeah?" She asked without looking at me.

"We are going to take Beth and go over to Uncle Greg's to go see Puck and Dean okay?" I asked in more of a statement type of question so she really didn't have a choice but to say yes.

"I guess that is alright, but stay there and I will be over in a few minutes." She said and I rolled my eyes. "I saw that." She stated and I laughed as I turned and met Kennedy downstairs.

"So what did she say?" Kennedy asked as she shifted Beth on her hip.

"She said that we could go, but we have to stay there." I said and Kennedy smiled.

"Like I wanted to go anywhere else." She said as we walked out of the house and towards Greg's.

"So any big plans for once we get back home?" I asked and Kennedy gave me a knowing smile.

"Maybe, why are you asking?" She said as she stopped walking being as we were only a few yards away from our destination.

"I was just thinking that maybe I could tag along." I stated and she laughed.

"You think I would tell you if you weren't coming? Do you remember what happened last time I left you behind?" She asked in a joking manner and I smiled.

"So what are the plans?" I asked as we started walking again.

"You will find out when it gets closer but for right now I think that it is better that you don't know. Oh and don't try to get it out of Dean because he already promised me that he wouldn't tell you, so don't make him a liar!" Kennedy said as she put her hand on the door and then knocked to let them know that there was someone there before she just opened the door and walked inside.

"Hey girls, where is your mom?" Uncle Greg asked as he finished flipping a pancake and turned and gave us a hug.

"She had a late start this morning." I said as Kennedy and I took a seat at the table.

"So she slept in and now she is running behind?" He asked as he turned back to the stove.

"Pretty much. So do you have any extra pancakes?" Kennedy asked and he laughed.

"For you? Of course." He said and Kennedy smiled.

"Can you girls go and get the boys up? I woke them up when I first came down but I think they need a friendly reminder." He said and Kennedy and I got up and went up the stairs to find Puck and Dean. I was on my way into Dean's room when aunt Cathy came walking down the hall.

"What are you girls doing?" She asked as she gave Kennedy a hug and then gave one to me.

"Uncle Greg asked us to get Puck and Dean downstairs for breakfast." Kennedy said as she slightly bounced Beth in her arms.

"Alright but keep it PG." She said as she walked down the stairs and I shot a look to Kennedy.

"Are we keeping it PG?" I asked and she shook her head.

"It's up to you, but I am taking Beth." She said as she pushed Puck's door open and walked inside and I laughed and walked into Dean's room.

Dean was putting on a shirt when I walked in and I smiled as I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Ready for breakfast?" I asked into his chest and I felt his chest rise and fall as he laughed.

"Yeah I am ready." He said as he pulled me away and kissed me before he took my hand and pulled me down the stairs and into the kitchen where Mom, Aunt Cathy, and Uncle Greg were sitting at the table eating, the only people who were missing were Kennedy, Puck, and Beth.

"Where is your sister?" Shelby asked as we sat at the table and I just pointed up the stairs and she sighed as she got up.

"I swear between the two of you I am going to lose my mind." She said and I just smiled as I was passed a plate of pancakes.

Kennedy's POV Puck was still in bed when I walked into his room. As soon as Beth saw him she started to squirm to get down and I suppressed my laughter as I set her on the foot of the bed and she crawled up to his face as I walked up to him and leaned over his face and waited for Beth to work her magic.

"Go away." Puck said as Beth put her tiny hands on his face and then started to pull on

'his mouth. "What the-" He said as he opened his eyes and I smiled as he sat up and pulled Beth onto his lap.

"Morning sleepy head." I said in a mocking tone and he rolled eyes before he turned to Beth.

"Morning Bethie, were you trying to wake daddy?" He asked and she giggled at Puck and I smiled as I sat down on the bed.

"There are pancakes in the kitchen and I really want to eat, and so does Beth. So you should get dressed and join us." I said and Puck quickly handed Beth to me and he hopped out of bed and grabbed some clothes as he ran into the bathroom.

"Normally I would invite you to join me in the shower but being as Beth is here..."

"And her mother is standing in the doorway." Shelby said and we both turned to look at her and smiled.

"Hi mom." I said as she walked into the room and took Beth out of my lap and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Puck shower, these two will be waiting in the kitchen for you when you are done." She said motioning for me to get up and I slowly got up and followed her down into the kitchen.

"So where are you children?" Shelby asked as she pointed to a chair for me sit in and then sat with Beth in her lap.

"Tyler and Kevin went for a walk and Skylar and Gretchen are with Sydney." Uncle Greg said before he stuffed more pancakes into his mouth.

Rachel handed me some pancakes and I was about to put a bite into my mouth when Puck stole my plate and then ate the bite that I had on my fork.

"Hey!" I protested and he took a seat and then gave me a kiss to make up for stealing my food.

"Puck that wasn't nice." Rachel said and he just smiled before he just cut a bite of food and then fed it to me.

"Better?" He asked and I nodded.

"Thank you, but those were mine." I whined and Shelby put another plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Better?" She asked and I shook my head.

"These aren't mine!" I complained and she took the plates and switched them.

"There." She stated and I smiled as I took Puck's fork and started to eat my pancakes much to the amusement of the other people at the table.

"It really is that big a deal to you?" Dean asked and I nodded.

"These were mine, I made them how I liked them and I didn't want the other ones." I said as I took another bite and he shook his head.

"You see what I live with." Shelby joked as I shot her a look.

"You better watch it or I will make it worse." I threatened and she shot me a look and I smiled.

"So what is with you and Rachel eating breakfast here but when you are with me you don't eat?" Our mom asked and I looked at Rachel and smiled.

"It may be because they actually like my cooking." Uncle Greg joked and our mom shot him a look as Rachel and I laughed.

"We were just hungry." Rachel said as she took another bite and I nodded in agreement.

"Fine but now that I know that you two do eat breakfast, you aren't going to be getting off with just a piece of toast anymore." She said as she handed Beth a plain pancake.

"I'm sure." I said as I finished my last pancake and then took my plate over to the sink.

"What, you're done?" Aunt Cathy asked and I nodded.

"Yep, so what are the events that are taking place today?" I asked as I took a seat at the table again.

"I have no idea, no one knows." Uncle Greg said and I sighed as Puck finished his food and then placed his plate in sink and then grabbed Beth.

"Well this is just great." I said as I went to get up and my mom grabbed my hand and pulled me onto her lap as she continued to eat her breakfast. "Let me go." I complained as I tried to get out of her grip but she just held me tight.

"There are just somethings that you will always be worse than Beth with." She said as she sat her fork down and wrapped her second arm around me and then bounced her legs like she did with Beth.

"Mom!" I complained and she just held me tighter and then kissed my cheek.

"Good morning!" I heard aunt Sydney call as she walked into the kitchen and I gave her a pleading look.

"Save me!" I said and she just laughed as she shook her head.

"I already got in enough trouble for assisting you, so you are on your own with this one." She said as she took my seat as Uncle Ray walked in with Walker and the other kids.

"Good morning Shelby." Uncle Ray said as he handed Walker to Sydney.

"Morning." She said as she rested her chin on my shoulder.

"I see that you are already torturing your kids." He said before he walked out to the porch and brought in a few chairs so that everyone could sit.

"I am not torturing her, I am just providing seating for everyone." She said and I sighed and crossed my arms, giving up on trying to escape.

"Ah I see that everyone is here." I turned to see grandma walk in with Sargent on her tail.

"Good, let's discuss the events that are going on today and who is going to compete in what." Sargent said as my mom readjusted me on her lap.

the Sargent went over the different events of the day and I wasn't thrilled when Rachel and I got stuck with the musical chairs, the three legged race, and tug-o-war. I mean I would have no problem competing in the physical events but being tied to Rachel was not going to be fun.

After breakfast we all went out to the beach for the events to start. Rachel and I watched as Kevin and Cara ran in a race against Hunter and a few other kids. I always hated these events being as it was never about just having fun. It seemed like the more competitions we had the uglier they got, the only thing that we had going for us was that we had a strong team.

Kevin won the race, Gretchen won the egg toss, Cara was able to win at don't spill the beans, Rachel kicked butt in musical chairs, which was great being as I truly sucked at that game, and all that was left for the kids was the three legged race and tug-o-war.

"Okay girls, no pressure but I want to wipe the floor with my brother's family so just work together and win this, alright?" Sargent asked and Rachel and I nodded as our mother tied our legs together.

"Just have fun." She said when she was finished and she kissed the top of our heads and Rachel and I made our way to the starting line.

"Okay we are going to do this on counts. On one we move our outer legs and on two we move the legs that we have tied together, alright?" I asked and Rachel nodded.

"GO!"

"One, two. One, two..." We moved along to our counts and before we knew it we had crossed the finish line in front of everyone else.

Rachel and I collapsed in the sand laughing as we struggled to get our feet untied.

"This is terrible!" Rachel said as she pulled at the knot our mom had made.

"Let me try." I said as I pulled our feet towards me.

"You girls were wonderful!" Sargent said as he patted us on the backs and I gave up on trying to get our feet untied.

"Get our mom." I told the Sargent and he nodded.

"I will be right back." He said as he walked to go get her and Puck and Dean walked up to us.

"You guys smoked them!" Puck said as he pulled me into a kiss dragging Rachel through the sand a little bit being as we were still tied.

"Hey, we are connected here!" Rachel complained as Dean took a seat next to her.

"Just make out with your boyfriend and leave us be." I complained as I found Puck's lips again only to be forced apart by my mom's hands.

"That's enough." She said as she pulled my leg that was tied to Rachel forcing us to move towards her as she untied the knot that she had created.

"So tug-o-war is next and Puck and Dean are going to help being as Sydney and I are going to watch Beth and Walker..."

"Lame, you aren't going to compete?" Rachel asked and she shook her head.

"Tug-o-war is the worst event so no I am not going to compete." She said as she patted our shoes to let us know that she was done.

"Don't worry it's not that bad. She is just complaining because the last time we competed she was at the front of the rope and she slipped and fell into the mud, but it's okay we won without her." I stated as I stood up and our mom glared at me as she and Rachel stood up.

"It took a week to get that mud out of my hair." She complained and I rolled my eyes.

"It was your fault, we told you not to stand that far forward." I stated as I took Puck's hand and I led him towards the last event.

Puck and I took the end of the rope along with Uncle Greg and Kevin. I hated to admit it but we were the strongest people on the team and we were the only people who gave us a shot at winning. Uncle Ray and Aunt Cathy took the middle of the rope with some of the smaller kids while Dean and Rachel took the front of the rope putting Rachel face to face with Lidia, which probably wasn't a great choice. The Sargent and his brother stood to the side to make sure that it was a clean game and grandma was the one who blew the whistle. I felt a strong opposing tug in the other direction and Uncle Greg looked at Puck and I.

"When I count to three turn around with the rope in your hand and just run as fast as you can." He said and Puck and I nodded letting him know that we understood. "One, two, three..." He said and Puck and I turned and ran and we felt the rope give way as we slowly pulled the other team across the line as a string of curse words poured out of our great uncle's mouth.

As soon as the whistle sounded to let us know that the match was over we dropped the rope and cheered being as we knew the Sargent was going to be thrilled. I gave Puck a hug before we ran over to where Dean and Rachel were sharing in a victory kiss.

"So what now?" Rachel asked as we walked up.

"We go eat lunch that is what." Our mom said as she handed Beth to Puck and placed a hand on each of our shoulder directing us to the house where everyone else was heading for a victory celebration.

Shelby's POV I was glad that Rachel and Kennedy were able to be a part of the winning team this year. I knew that is didn't mean that much to them but it really meant a lot to my dad and he was so proud of his family now that they had wiped the floor with his brother's team. I think it was even better when I got to watch Lidia fall during the last event thanks to our team quickly pulling the rope. I was just sad that this whole vacation was coming to an end. I mean yes I did have my moments where I was sure I was going to strangle one of the girls but overall it was a great vacation and I was dreading the fact that I was going to have to go home tomorrow.

"So does the winning team want pizza?" My dad asked as he held up a take out menu and there was a cheer that erupted throughout the house.

"Just remember that Rachel is vegan." I stated as I looked over at Rachel who smiled in appreciation.

"I know." My dad said as he picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"I can't believe that it is almost over." Sydney said as she took a seat next to me.

"Tell me about it. It seems like we just got here." I stated and Sydney laughed.

"It seems like it was just yesterday that you were competing in those events with a little five year old Kennedy at your side." She said and I nodded.

"Yeah and now she is going to be a senior, I just have no idea where the time went." I said as I gazed at my almost grown daughters.

"Just wait until Beth gets to be their age." Sydney teased and I shot her a look.

"Don't even talk like that, Beth will always be my baby." I snapped and she just laughed.

"You used to say that about Kennedy." She stated and I sighed.

"I know and she will always be my baby, but I am just worried about her."

"Why?" Sydney asked as Ray came over and handed her Walker.

"You know exactly why." I stated and she sighed.

"Look Shel I know that what she told you is a huge shock to you but she is fine, I mean she is going to have a hard time for a while but she knows that she can talk to people now..."

"But she won't talk to me that is the problem. She doesn't talk to people when she has problems that is how she got here in the first place."

"Now that she has told you it means that she is willing to talk to you about it, I mean when I asked her about her feelings she was very forth coming. I mean she told me about wanting to cut again..."

"She what?" I snapped and Sydney turned from Walker to me.

"She didn't tell you about that?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No she didn't. When was this?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Some time last week. Look don't bring it up with her right now, let her enjoy the rest of the vacation and then talk to her when you get home. The last thing that she needs right now is someone pestering her about it, she just wants to have a good time." Sydney said and I nodded.

"I guess you're right." I said knowing that the last thing I wanted was to push Kennedy to a place where she didn't feel like she could talk to me.

"I usually am." Sydney joked and I lightly shoved her and then hopped off my seat and walked over to Kennedy and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you!" I said into her ear and she looked up at me and smiled.

"I know." She said as she turned back to the conversation she was having and I placed a kiss on her head and then walked over to where Rachel was talking with Dean and Gretchen.

"What's going on?" I asked as I sat on the arm of the couch behind Rachel.

"Nothing much, we were just talking to Gretchen about different musicals. Can you believe that she thinks Annie is the best musical of all time?" Rachel said and I smiled as I messed up her hair.

"You know people just have different taste." I said as I offered a smile to Gretchen who was not going to hear the end of this for a while.

"I know but still, Annie is a good musical but it is no where near the best..." Rachel stated before I placed a kiss on her head and then got up and walked outside and sat down on one of the lounge chairs. It was a few minutes later that I heard the glass door slide open behind me and I watched as Kennedy walked over to me and sat down.

"What's up with you?" She asked and I smiled.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." I stated and she gave me a look.

"Mom I know when something is up, you had a look like this before you went out and adopted Beth and as much as I love her I really don't want another sibling." Kennedy said and I laughed as I pulled her onto my lap.

"I am not going to go out and adopt another baby, trust me between Beth and you two I have my hands full." I stated and she smiled.

"What are you going to do when Rachel and I move out?" She asked and I gave her a look.

"That isn't for another year and Rachel doesn't live with me anyway..."

"Mom." Kennedy said and I smiled.

"I will deal with that when it happens, but don't be surprised if Beth and I follow you where ever you move." I joked and she rolled her eyes.

"If that is what you are planning then don't expect me to tell you where I am going." She joked and I poked her sides making her jump.

"You will tell me because I am your mother and you don't have a choice." I stated and she leaned her head against my chest and I took her arms in my hands and stroked her wrist.

"You do know that if you have a question or something you want to talk about with me you can just ask." She said and I kissed the top of her head.

"I know but I don't want to be the one who has to start every conversation with you. I want you to be the one to come and talk to me." I stated and she nodded.

"I know, and I will it's just that I need to get comfortable talking to people about this. I mean for the longest time no one knew..."

"But now that we know I don't want you to ever feel like you are in this alone ever again." I stated and she sat up and turned to me.

"I know, can we talk about this when we get home?" She asked and I nodded.

"Of course baby." I said as I pulled her into me and rocked her for a few minutes before Rachel came out.

"Hey the pizza is here." She stated and Kennedy got up and took my hand.

"Let's go." She stated and I smiled as I grabbed Rachel with my other arm and I walked inside with Rachel and Kennedy. I guess sometimes a vacations is just what a family needs!

**A/n: Thank you to IluvMarkSalling for your review. There will be more Rachel and Shelby chapters in the future I promise, as well more of Rachel getting into trouble and Kennedy because well that is how it goes. Anyway thank you so much for your review and I can't promise a fast update but there will be another update soonish.**

**-Katie :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Kennedy, are you up?" Rachel asked as she walked into my room and I nodded as I walked out of my bathroom.

"Of course. Want to go for a run?" I asked as I walked over to my closet and she laughed.

"Why do you think that I am dressed like this?" She asked as she gestured to her outfit and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry I didn't look at you before I asked." I said as I changed into my running clothes.

"Well next time save me the hassle of answering you and check." She joked and I threw one of my shoes at her.

When I was done Rachel and I walked down into the kitchen and I sat down at a chair and slid my shoes on while she scribbled something onto a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I finished putting on my shoes and she looked over at me.

"I am writing mom a note so she knows where we went." She said as she put the pen down and moved towards the door.

"You are so lame." I said as I followed her outside.

"Leaving a note for our mom so she doesn't worry does not make me lame." Rachel said and I rolled my eyes.

"It does." I countered as we walked down the driveway to the street.

"Which way?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, the neighborhood goes in a complete circle." I said as she looked both ways and then started to the right and I quickly matched her pace.

It was a few minutes after we had started running that I noticed a car following us and I turned to Rachel who seemed to also be keeping an eye on the car.

"Creeper alert?" I asked and she nodded.

"He has been following us for a few blocks now." She said as I stopped and waited for the car to catch up to us and I laughed when it finally did causing Rachel to walk towards me from where she had taken residence a few yards away.

"What is so funny?" She asked and I turned to her.

"It was a creeper alert but not how you think, it's Jesse." I said as Jesse leaned his head out the window and waved.

"What does he want?" Rachel asked annoyed and I rolled my eyes and turned to him.

"How may we assist you?" I asked and he smiled.

"Wanna go grab some coffee so we can talk? My treat." He said and I turned to Rachel who was pouting a few feet away.

"Want to go?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, I want to finish our run and then get back to the house..."

"And what? Hang out with our mom? Come on Rach, it will be fun!" I said and she sighed.

"Fine." She said as she stormed to the back seat and got in while I quickly ran over to the front seat and got in.

"So which coffee place are we talking about?" I asked as he drove down the street and he turned to me and smiled.

"Only the best coffee place in Ohio." He said and I turned to Rachel.

"Thank you thank you thank you." I said and she glared at me.

"This place better be good." She said and I laughed as I turned back to the front.

"So what do you want to talk to us about?" I asked and he sighed.

"Has your mother talked to you about what happened at the end of the school year?" He asked and I shook my head and turned to Rachel.

"Did she talk to you?" I asked and she mimicked my actions from earlier.

"No." She said as she leaned forward until she was leaning on the center console.

"What do you know Jesse?" I asked and he sighed as he turned to briefly look at Rachel and I before he turned his attention back to the road.

"She quit..."

"Like VA or..."

"Carmel in general." He said finishing Rachel's question.

"What? There is no way, she would have told us." I said as Jesse pulled into the parking lot.

"That was what I thought, which was why I was surprised that you didn't know."

"Is there more?" I asked and Jesse sighed and looked from Rachel and I and I could tell that I was not going to like what he had to say.

"Why don't we go inside and order and then I will tell you what I was able to find out." Jesse said and I looked at Rachel who nodded as we all filed out of the car and walked into the coffee shop.

Jesse ordered for Rachel and I while we sat at the table and waited for him to come over to where we were.

"What do you think he knows?" Rachel asked as she bounced her leg rapidly under the table.

"He has to know something that worries him or else he would have just left it to mom to tell us." I said as I watched Jesse gather our drinks and walk over to the table.

"A mocha latte for Kennedy and a herbal tea for Rachel." He said as he placed the drinks in front of us and then took his seat.

"So what is going on?" I asked again and he took a long sip of his drink before he put it down.

"Well after I had heard that your mother had quit, resigned, whatever you want to call it; I went and did some snooping and I was not thrilled by what I found..."

"Why didn't you tell us before vacation?" Rachel asked and he looked at her.

"Because the only time that I saw you, you were with your mom and your aunt." He said and she sighed.

"What did you find?" I asked and he looked down at his cup and played with the top.

"I want you to promise that you will not freak out." He said as he looked up from his cup and quickly exchanged glances between Rachel and I.

"We promise now spill." I said and he sighed.

"I don't know much but I do know that she has requested for your transcripts to be sent to some all girls school in New York..."

"What?" I said and he gave me a look.

"You promised." He said and I sighed.

"Sorry." I said as I turned to Rachel.

"What about me?" She asked and Jesse sighed.

"Your dads requested for you to be transferred back to McKinley." He said and I could see the tears forming in Rachel's eyes.

"She is leaving me again." Rachel said and I grabbed her hand.

"She wouldn't leave you Rach, not when she just found you again." I said as I stroked her hand trying to forget how furious I was at our mom.

"Then why are your files being sent to New York and mine are getting sent to McKinley?" She asked and I turned to Jesse.

"Take us home."

The ride back to the house was silent. I sat in the back seat with Rachel and we held hands the entire time. Rachel had stopped crying but I could still tell that she was very upset. When we walked into the house our mom was sitting at the counter drinking some coffee reading over the note that Rachel had left.

"Hey you guys are back early, and with coffee." She said referring to cups in our hands.

"When were you going to tell us?" Rachel asked and Shelby looked at me confused.

"Tell you what?" She asked and Rachel looked at me for a second before she turned back to our mom.

"About you quitting your job..."

"What?" She asked.

"Jesse told us, he also told us about New York and McKinley." I added with slight irritation in my voice.

"Were you even going to tell us?" Rachel snapped and Shelby looked like she was being backed into a corner.

"I-I..."

"When were you going to tell us? When we were on the way to New York? Oh and by the way this isn't just a road trip, we're moving..." I added and something suddenly snapped in our mom.

"Enough! I will not be talked to like this. I know that you are mad but I was going to tell you, I actually was going to tell you today but you beat me to it..."

"How could you leave me?" Rachel said as she tried to hold back tears and our mom swiftly took Rachel into her arms and rocked her.

"Rachel I'm not leaving you..."

"But you're moving." Rachel said into her chest.

"Well I mean I am leaving but I am not leaving you. I have already talked to your dads and you are going to spend every holiday and three day weekend with us in New York and we are going to visit you so much you are going to be sick of us." She said before she placed a kiss on Rachel's head.

"You promise?" Rachel asked and our mom nodded.

"I promise, now what's the deal with you?" She asked turning to me while still holding Rachel in her arms.

"It's my senior year mom, I don't want to move." I said flatly and she sighed.

"You don't really have a choice, I can't just leave you here." She said.

"Yes you could. I can stay with Rachel and her dads, I am sure that they won't mind..."

"That's not going to happen, I'm sorry." She said again and I clenched my jaw in anger.

"You can't just make me move. I have a life here, I have friends, Puck and I just started dating. I am not moving!" I yelled and she sighed.

"I asked you not to date him..."

"Because you didn't like him, not because we were moving." I snapped and she reached out to touch my hand and I pulled it away. "Don't touch me!" I yelled.

"Kenny bear..."

"No, this is one of the worst things that you have ever done to me. Are we not enough?" I asked as tears filled my eyes and she squeezed Rachel tighter to her chest.

"It's not that..."

"Then what is it?" I questioned as I started to back away.

"I got this great job and things just sort of fell into place, I didn't think you would take it this hard." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't think that I would be mad about having to leave the place where I spent most of my life? You didn't think that I would be mad that I had to leave my friends, my team, everything that I have known? This was my year mom, this was the year that I didn't have to take anyone's crap and now you are moving me to a new place and making me go to an all girls school? I'm not going!" I said as I turned and ran out of the house.

I was halfway down the street when I heard Rachel coming up behind me calling my name and I slowed down so that she could catch up to me.

"Kennedy, I know that you are mad..." Rachel said through her pants and I wiped my face as she was hunched over trying to catch her breath.

"_We_ should be mad, not just me." I said as Rachel stood up straight and looked at me.

"It's not that I am not mad, it's just that we can't stop this."

"This shouldn't be happening, I shouldn't have to stop it." I said as more tears breeched my eyes. "Damn it!" I said as I wiped my face again and Rachel pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay to cry." She said and I shook my head.

"No it isn't." I said through my tears and she guided me to the edge of the sidewalk and we sat down.

"Kennedy I get that you are mad and it's okay to be mad..."

"Then why aren't you mad? Why don't you want to try to stop this?" I asked and Rachel sighed.

"I am mad but I guess when realizing that I could be you in this whole situation, only having to go back to McKinley doesn't seem so bad. And we both know that we can't stop this." Rachel said and I let out a small laugh.

"Great!" I said and she rubbed my back.

"What? It's the truth both things. Anyway I mean at least I will still be able to see Dean and I will get to be able to see you and Shelby all the time, at least that is what she says." Rachel said and I sighed.

"Don't remind me that I will probably never see Puck again." I sighed and Rachel laughed.

"And I thought I was dramatic." She said as she went to stand up and she gave me a hand.

"So what now?" I asked and she smiled.

"We put on perfect little show faces, go back to the house, make it up to your room, and then we stay there until mom wants to talk to us again." She said as she wrapped and arm around my shoulder and we walked back to the house.

"You know the only way that I would slightly forgive our mother?" I asked as we closed the door to Rachel's room and she shook her head.

"No, what is that?" She asked and I smiled.

* * *

><p>"You got us puppies?" I asked as we stood in the kitchen and Shelby handed us each a Yorkshire Terrier puppy.<p>

"I know that Kennedy has wanted a dog for a while, and I cleared this with your dads before I got you one too. They are twins just like you." She said as I stroked the fur of the small dog in my arms.

"What are their names?" I asked and she smiled.

"The one that Kennedy is holding is named Ava and yours is Maria. I picked out their names a while ago, I hope you like them." Shelby said as she smiled at us playing with the puppies.

"If you are attempting to buy us off you should know that its working." Kennedy said as she sat on the floor with her dog.

"Well I'm glad that my original plan might have worked." She said as Kennedy and I looked at her.

"And what was your original plan?" I asked and she smiled.

"I was going to get the puppies, give them to you, and then tell you the news. Things just didn't work out that well." She said and I smiled.

"If it makes you feel any better, it probably would have worked." I said as I watched Kennedy play with the puppy.

"So does that mean that we can talk now?" Shelby asked and I waited until Kennedy nodded before I agreed.

"I guess." I said and she motioned for us to follow her into the living room where we sat on the floor with the puppies while she sat on the couch.

"So I know that you are both upset about the whole moving thing but I want to take the time to address your concerns. Who wants to start?" She asked and I looked at Kennedy.

"Do you want to?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Then I guess that means you get to go first." Shelby said as I lifted Maria onto my lap.

"When are you leaving to go to New York?" I asked and she bit her lower lip and looked at Kennedy who had taken her attention off of Ava for long enough to turn to our mom.

"Mom?" Kennedy asked and Shelby looked down at her hands and sighed.

"Three days." She said and I heard Ava whine as she was scooped off the floor as Kennedy carried her out of the room.

"Well I guess that she isn't too happy about that." Shelby said and I got up on my knees and looked at her.

"If we are leaving in three days, does that mean that I am coming with you?"

"Yes, I have enrolled you and Kennedy in a summer theater program at the school that Kennedy is going to be attending in the fall. I thought that you guys would have fun doing that while I started my job..."

"So I am going to be living with you, in New York?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yep, your summer program will end and then you will have three days before you fly back here and then you have two nights before school starts." Shelby said and I smiled.

"I can't believe that I am going to be spending the summer in New York!" I said and she smiled.

"At least one of you is happy about this." She said as Maria whined for attention and I picked her up.

"Where is Beth?" I asked and she pointed to upstairs.

"Beth and I had a late night last night." She said and I laughed.

"What do you think she is going to say about Ava and Maria?" I asked and she shrugged.

"She probably is going to think that they are toys for a while but she will get used to them soon." Shelby said as Maria laid into my arms.

"Let's hope." I said as I stood up.

"Going to go find Kennedy?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, she seems like she just wants to talk to somebody." I said as I went up the stairs and knocked on Kennedy's door before I just pushed it open and found Kennedy lying on her bed playing with Ava.

"Even the puppy can't make you happy huh?" I asked as I sat next to her and she sighed.

"We are leaving in three days Rachel. That means in three days there will be no more Puck, there will be no Greta, there will be no Carmel, or Vocal Adrenaline. I know that there are more important things in life than having a great senior year but I don't want to move, that is like the last thing that I want to do right now."

"I know but you are going to be in New York..."

"I don't care, I could be going to live on the moon and I would still be upset." Kennedy said as I shut the door and placed Maria on the floor as she did the same with Ava so that they could play together.

"You could still have a great senior year..."

"Yes, going to an all girls school where they are all stuck up spoiled brats, fantastic." She snapped sarcastically as I took a seat on the bed next to her.

"They aren't all going to be spoiled brats." I said and she looked at me.

"Oh really? How do you know?" She asked and I smiled.

"Because you are going to be there." I said and she couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Okay you got me on that one. What about you? Why aren't you mad?" She asked and I laid in bed next to her.

"This again? I'm a little mad but think about it, I get to live in New York for the summer, I am going to get to visit you all the time, and I got a puppy. For me this deal isn't too rotten, plus Dean isn't moving." I said and she sighed.

"Lucky you." She said and I pulled her into a hug.

"You are pretty lucky too. I bet as soon as Puck finds out you are leaving he is going to make plans to visit you and you are going to have video chats and everything. You will have the best long distance relationship ever!" I said and she laughed as she lightly shoved me away from her.

"I hate when you are Miss Optimistic." She said and I shrugged.

"Some people see the glass as half empty..."

"Like me."

"And others see it as half full." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"I like the half empty Rachel better." She said and I laughed and then turned my attention to the puppies who were on the ground playing with each other.

"It's going to be hard for them to part." I said and Kennedy moved closer to me so that we were now both leaning over the bed.

"It's going to be hard for both of us to part." Kennedy said as she wrapped her arm around me and I smiled.

"We will make it through." I said as I wrapped my arm around her.

The next three days were a blur, in fact it seemed like they never really happened. Kennedy spent as much time as she could with Puck and I spent some time with Dean. The rest of the time that we had was spent packing our things and then helping Shelby pack up the rest of the house.

Kennedy was rather quiet on the drive to New York. She just sat in the car and went between playing with her puppy and reading a book. Beth slept most of the way leaving Shelby and I time to talk. It was a little after six pm when we pulled in to the parking garage for our new apartment. Uncle Greg and a few of his friends had driven up earlier with the truck full of our stuff so all that was left for us to carry in was the clothes that we had brought with us.

It was a three bedroom apartment on the Upper Eastside and I could only imagine the cost. Shelby had the master bedroom with the great view while Kennedy and I had to share her room and Beth got the third bedroom that was next to Shelby's room.

"I know that it is rather cramped and that you and Kennedy are having to share a room but it could be fun." Shelby said as we looked into the room and Kennedy sighed but walked into the room without complaining and I followed her.

"I love it." I said from the bed and Shelby smiled from the doorway as Beth slept on her shoulder.

"I'm glad. I'm going to go put her down and then I will be out in the kitchen." Shelby said before she walked down the hall and I turned to Kennedy.

"What are you thinking?" I asked and she turned to me.

"We have to share a room, what do you think I am thinking?"

"That you get the bed?" I joked and she laughed.

"Not quite, but I do." She said as she let Ava out of her carrier and the puppy ran out of the room.

"Where do you think she went?" I asked after a few seconds.

"Kennedy!" I heard Shelby yell and I saw Kennedy smile as she got up and I followed her down the hall.

"Where is she?" Kennedy asked as Shelby pointed to the pillow cage that she had made for the small dog.

"What did she do?" I asked and she grabbed one of her heels and handed it to me and I saw the little chew marks on it.

"These are two hundred dollar shoes." She said and I laughed.

"You were the one who got us the dogs." I said as Kennedy picked up Ava and held her close to her face.

"Did that mean lady scare you?" Kennedy asked Ava before she tucked her safely in her arms and Shelby shot her a look.

"Apparently not enough being as she went to another pair of shoes before I was able to trap her." Shelby said and I laughed as I went to go grab Maria who was sleeping in her kennel.

Maria was sleeping in my lap on the bed when Kennedy walked in and sat next to me.

"What is mom going to do about her shoes?" I asked and Kennedy shrugged as she handed me Ava as she shut the door and then set up the play pin that Shelby had gotten for the puppies.

"She is livid but she couldn't really blame me." Kennedy said as she took Ava back and put her in her pin and then took a seat next to me.

"No she couldn't." I said as she placed her head on my shoulder.

"So when is our mother taking us to jail?" She asked and I shook my head.

"It's not jail, it's a theater program and we have orientation tomorrow." I said as she looked up at me.

"Yay!" She chided sarcastically.

"Get over yourself. It is going to be fun, just wait and see." I said as I felt her sigh.

"I hope you're right." She said and I couldn't help but hope that I was right too.

**A/n: Here is the next chapter, it took forever to come up with something but here it is and again I can't promise a fast update but I will try to update sooner than the last update!**

**-Katie**


	11. Chapter 11

I didn't say anything to anyone as our mom drove us towards the school. I was still furious that she was making us do this and I was not going to let it go anytime soon. Shelby pulled in front of the school and I groaned as I looked out the window.

"Could you pick a more cliche school?" I sassed as we got out of the car and my mom shot me a look as she led us into the school and down the hall into the office.

"Watch your mouth." She said as she walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked and I crossed my arms and stood next to Rachel as Shelby walked up to the desk with Beth on her hip.

"Hi, my name is Shelby Corcoran and I have an appointment to see Lisa Newline."

"Take a seat over there and she will be right with you." The receptionist said pointing to the chairs across the room and we all turned and took a seat.

It was a few minutes later an lady walked out of the office wearing a tight long black skirt and a red blouse that was slightly covered up by the black jacket she was wearing. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun that sat on the back of her head while her eyes were framed by the black glasses that she wore.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Ms. Corcoran but one of the parents called at the last minute and the conversation took a little too long. I'm head mistress Newline by the way." She said as my mom stood up and they shook hands.

"Shelby Corcoran, and it's fine." My mom said as she bounced Beth slightly.

"Would you guys like to come into my office so we can go over a few things?" She asked and my mom nodded as we followed her into her office.

Rachel and I sat in the chairs across from head mistress' desk while our mom stood behind us.

"So these must be your daughters Rachel and Kennedy." Ms. Newline said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes they are." Our mom said as she laid her hand on my shoulder. "That is Rachel and this is Kennedy." My mom said so that the head mistress was able to tell us apart.

"I have heard great things about you. The student directors are very excited for your auditions today."

"What auditions?" I asked and my mom squeezed my shoulder, clearly knowing what she was talking about.

"We'll talk about it." Our mom said as she whispered in my ear and I clenched my jaw.

"I feel like I am missing something." Ms. Newline said and I shook my head.

"It's nothing, just a miscommunication." I said with a fake smile and she nodded slightly as she pulled out two packets of paper.

"Well here is all the paperwork outlining the arts program for this summer. There are two plays going on this summer, one is Wicked and the other is Rent. You are free to choose which one you want to audition for and the directors will let you know which parts you got next Monday when the program officially starts. So why don't I take you over to where the auditions are taking place and then I can talk to your mom about some paperwork things."

"Fine." Rachel and I both said in unison as we got up from the chairs and we followed our mom and the head mistress down the hall.

"This is the audition room for Rent and the room across the hall is for Wicked. I will leave you guys alone to discuss with your mom for a moment and then you can just meet me back at my office." She said to my mother before she turned and left and my mom shifted Beth to her other hip as she looked at me.

"So how mad are you?" She asked and I just raised my eyebrow and looked at her.

"I'm not mad." I said in a sickly sweet voice and she just rolled her eyes and ignored me as she turned to Rachel.

"Are you?" She asked and Rachel shook her head.

"No, but how am I suppose to choose? I mean it's Wicked or Rent, both are great and both plays have characters that I am perfect to play..."

"Go with whatever you want, you will nail your audition but I have to go so keep an eye on Ken for me and wait for me when you are done." She said and she pulled Rachel into a hug and kissed the top of her head and then she turned to me.

"Just go, we will talk later." I said and she shot me a look and went to say something when a protest for Beth made her sigh and shift Beth.

"You're right, we will talk later, now go." She said and Rachel took my hand and pulled me into the audition room for Wicked as she turned and waved to our mom.

"So what should I sing?" Rachel asked as she sat in the back of the room and I looked at her.

"It doesn't matter, you will nail whatever you sing." I said as I sat down next to her in a huff.

"Why can't you just get through this?" She asked and I turned to her.

"You mean why can't I just pretend to be happy so that mom thinks that what she did was okay?" I questioned and she slightly nodded. "Because I'm me." I said and she smiled.

"Well I am auditioning for Wicked so I recommend you either get used to standing in the background or audition for Rent." Rachel said as she got up and made her way to the director's table and I shook my head as I got up and walked across the hallway.

"God I hate my life." I heard the director say from where she was seated and I walked down towards her.

"Not as much as I am hating mine right now." I countered and I watched as the director turn around.

"Here to audition?" A girl around my age asked and I nodded.

"Are you the director?" I asked and she nodded.

"By some cruel twist of fate mistress Newline thought that this would be a good thing for me to meet new people..."

"She didn't like the ones you already knew?" I asked and she shook her head and laughed.

"No, I moved here during the last few weeks of my junior year, thanks to my parents getting a new job, and being as I had some directing talent she stuck me with this." She said as she gestured to the desk. "The name is Amy by the way. So what is your story?"

"How about I audition and then we talk." I said and she nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. So..."

"Kennedy, Kennedy Corcoran." I said as I walked towards the front of the room.

"So Kennedy Corcoran, what will you be singing for me?" She asked and I smiled.

"How about Out Tonight?" I asked and she smiled.

"Going for the part of Mimi?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I really don't care what part I get, this is my mom's idea." I said as she nodded and I took a deep breath and then sang the song.

"Okay, that was amazing." Amy said as soon as I finished and I smiled as I pushed my hair out of my face.

"Thanks."

"So I now know that this was your mom's idea but why are you here? I mean you didn't go here last year, and trust me I would have known if you did. What is your story?" She asked and I took a few steps towards her.

"Where to start? My mom got a new job, although her old job was perfectly fine, and she moved my sisters and I out here for our senior year. Well my senior year and this summer thing." I said and she sighed.

"Welcome to the club." She said and I laughed.

"Hey are you done?" I heard Rachel call from the door and Amy and I both looked at her.

"Sister?" She asked and I nodded.

"This is Rachel, Rachel this is Amy the director." I said and Rachel smiled and waved.

"It's nice to meet you. Kennedy we should go find mom." Rachel said and I nodded.

"One second." I said and she sighed.

"Fine, I will be waiting in the hallway." She said and I nodded as she walked out of the room.

"Twins?" Amy asked and I nodded.

"Yeah."

"So is she going to be coming here too?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, she lives with our dads back in Ohio, she is just here for the summer. Anyway I have to go, Rachel is not known for her ability to wait." I joked and Amy cracked a smile.

"I will see you Monday?" She asked and I nodded.

"More than likely." I said as I walked out of the room and was bombarded by Rachel.

"What was that?" She asked as she pulled me to the side of the hallway and I was perplexed.

"What was what?" I asked and she sighed in annoyance.

"That, in there, the director making you smile..."

"You mean Amy?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, that."

"She is nice, why? What is your problem with her?" I asked as we slowly walked down the hallway.

"I don't have a problem with her, it's just that you are making friends already? I mean that was a real smile."

"I smile just not recently and I don't know if you would call us friends..."

"Friends with who?" Our mom asked as she met us in the hall and Rachel quickly took Beth from her.

"No one." I said as I shot a look to Rachel to let her know if she said a word I would kill her.

"Rachel?" She asked and Rachel turned from me to our mom and shrugged.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She said as our mom gave me a look but didn't press the issue any further.

"So what are the plans for the rest of today?" Rachel asked as we walked towards the exit.

"We are going to head back to the apartment and then you are going to talk to your dads and then we can talk about doing something else." Our mom said as she held the door open and Rachel groaned.

It wasn't a secret that Rachel was avoiding our dads but it wasn't until recently that our mom had made it her mission to make sure that they talked at least once a day. Let's just say that Rachel was less then thrilled by the situation. It had turned from Rachel having to call her dads once every few days to her having to take the time to Skype them at least once a day so that they could see her face. As annoying as it was for Rachel it was more annoying for me being as I was sharing a room with her.

When we got back to the apartment Rachel went into our room to go and talk to our dads while Shelby grabbed my arm and dragged me into Beth's room with her while she put her down for a nap.

"So we need to talk." She said as she quickly took Beth's shoes off and changed her so that she could lay down for her nap.

"I guess." I said as I leaned against Beth's dresser.

"Then let's go talk." She said as she grabbed my hand and turned off the light as she pulled me into her bedroom and softly shut the door behind us.

* * *

><p>I wasn't quite sure what was going on with Kennedy. I mean I knew that she was mad about having to move but I figured that eventually this would pass and she would actually enjoy living in New York, but apparently I was wrong.<p>

"So this attitude thing..." I started as she sat down on the edge of my bed.

"This attitude thing it totally warranted. You moved me away from my friends and everything that I know so that you can chase some wild dream of yours." She stated without raising her voice. Honestly I liked it better when she yelled then when she was like this, the yelling I could respond to but this quite anger was new and hard to deal with.

"I get that you are angry but there is nothing that can be done about it, we are here now..."

"Ya think." She said as she looked out the window.

"Drop the attitude." I said and she turned back to me.

"Or what?" She asked and I bent down in front of her and put my face inches from hers.

"Don't test me." I said and she rolled her eyes and leaned back and I sighed. "Kennedy I don't want you to be mad..."

"Really? You have a funny way of showing it." Kennedy snapped, now this was the daughter that I was used to.

"Kennedy you remember when we were at the beach and I told you that you could talk to me about whatever was bothering you?"

"And then you decided to ruin my life? Yeah I remember."

"Kennedy I still want you to talk to me..."

"Then listen!" She screamed and I tried to take her hand but she pulled it away from me.

"Kennedy..."

"Please don't." She said as she got up and ran out of the room.

"Kennedy!" I called after her but once I heard the door slam I knew that it was no use.

"Mom, what's up?" Rachel asked as she walked out of their room and I sighed.

"I was trying to talk to Kennedy..."

"I'm guessing it didn't go well being as she just locked herself in our bathroom."

"Is the door actually locked?" I asked and Rachel shrugged.

"I didn't try."

"Make sure Beth doesn't wake up." I said as I walked into their bedroom and tried the door to the bathroom only to find it locked. "Kennedy." I said as I heard sobs through the door.

"Go away." I heard her say and I backed away from the door and looked around.

I thought for a moment before I remembered the keys that the building manager had given me for all the doors in the apartment when he found out that I had two teenage daughters. I quickly walked out of the girls room and over to the kitchen cabinet where I grabbed the keys out of the drawer and then walked back into their room.

"Kennedy, open the door or I will." I said trying to give her one last chance. I waited a few minutes for a response and when I didn't get one I started to try the different keys until I finally found the one that worked.

When I pushed the door open I saw Kennedy crumpled on the floor with her razor a few few away from her and her wrist clutched to her chest as she rocked herself back and forth. I didn't say anything I just quickly walked over to where she was on the floor and pulled her into my arms.

"I'm so sorry..." Kennedy said as she placed her head on my shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably.

"It's okay, you're okay." I said running my hand through her hair, trying to calm her down.

"Mom, someone is on the phone for..." Rachel stopped mid sentence at the scene that was before her in the bathroom.

"Tell them that I will call them back. Get their name and number and then go wait in the living room." I instructed and she quickly nodded and then walked out of the room while I turned my attention to Kennedy who was still sobbing. "Let me see." I said as I pulled her away and took her wrist into my hand.

She had cut her wrist three times. There was only one that was still bleeding badly and I reached up and grabbed the towel that was hanging up and I wrapped it around her arm and applied pressure to her wrist as I pulled her back into my chest.

"Okay here is the deal, we need to get you cleaned up, and then we are going to talk and I mean really talk." I said and I felt her nod into my chest as I maneuvered us both off the floor in the bathroom.

I sat Kennedy up on the counter and then I removed the towel from her wrist and took a closer look at the damage being as the blood as gone. I put the towel back on her wrist and then carried her down the hall into my bathroom and sat her on the counter while I went under my counter and pulled out the first aide kit that I had.

I set the kit on the counter next to Kennedy and then I turned on the faucet and took the towel and wet the corner so that I could clean her arm. I saw her wince as I ran the towel over her arm and I just offered her a small smile as I continued what I was doing. When I was done cleaning it I put some anti-biotic cream on her arm and then bandaged it with some gauze and then I grabbed a wash cloth and wiped her face and then I set it down and looked at her.

"Ready to talk?" I asked and she nodded slightly and I helped her hop down from the counter and we walked out into my room and she sat on my bed leaning against my headboard.

"What happened to talking?" I asked as I sat down across from her and she shrugged.

"I was mad and I was feeling like I had lost all control of my life..."

"You should have talked to me."

"I tried, you didn't listen. I told you how much I didn't want to move, I told you I wanted to stay in Ohio and all you said was tough." She said as she pulled her knees into her chest as there was a slight knock on the door.

"Mom, can I come in?" Rachel asked from the door and I looked at Kennedy who just nodded.

"Come on." I said and she walked over to bed and she sat down next to Kennedy and wrapped her arm around her sister as Kennedy laid her head on her shoulder.

"You said you would talk to me first." Rachel said and Kennedy looked up at her.

"I know but you were busy..."

"I'm never too busy to talk to you."

"But you were talking to your dads..."

"Our dads and you don't think that I would take any excuse to get me out of talking to them?"

"Hey." I said and Rachel turned to me and smiled sweetly.

"Being truthful here." Rachel said and I shot her a look as she turned back to Kennedy.

"You mean it?" Kennedy asked and Rachel nodded.

"Anytime." She said squeezing Kennedy into her.

"But this is serious Ken, and I think that you should talk to someone..."

"Like a shrink?" She asked as she lifted her head to look at me and I nodded.

"A therapist, but yeah." I said as I was met with silence.

"I don't want to..."

"I would like you to try." I said and she locked eyes with me.

"I-I can't." She said as she lowered her head and I reached out and moved her chin so she was looking at me.

"Why not?"

"Because I was doing so well up until today..."

"Are you afraid that if you go it will be admitting that you have a problem?" I asked and she nodded.

"I thought that I had it under control." She sobbed and I pulled her from where she was sitting so that she was sitting on my lap.

"Clearly that isn't so, but listen just because you go and talk to a therapist it doesn't mean anything..."

"Yeah I mean I talked to a therapist after our mom left me." Rachel said and Kennedy and I both turned to look at her.

"Seriously?" Kennedy asked half laughing and Rachel nodded.

"It's not funny." She said and I poked Kennedy to let her know to stop.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh." Kennedy said and Rachel smiled.

"I know."

"So does that mean that you will go?" I asked and Kennedy nodded.

"Yeah." She said and I smiled.

"Good, then I will start looking for therapist tomorrow." I said and Kennedy moved so that she could get off the bed. "Hey, where are you going?" I asked as I grabbed her leg and pulled her back over to me and she flipped onto her back and looked up at me.

"I thought that we were done talking." She said and I shook my head.

"Far from it, now do you want Rachel to stay or do you want her to make herself busy?" I asked and Kennedy looked over at Rachel who was still sitting in the same position.

"I don't care either way Ken. I just want you to know that I am here for you, no matter what." Rachel said and Kennedy smiled as Rachel brushed some of Kennedy's hair out of her face.

"I know that, and thank you." Kennedy said and Rachel reached down and hugged her.

"For what?" She asked as she pulled away and Kennedy bit her bottom lip and looked up at her sister.

"Thank you for not looking at me like I was some sort of freak. I mean I know that you aren't a big blood fan but you didn't freak out when you walked in. I just wanted to thank you for that, it meant a lot to me that you didn't treat me differently." Kennedy said and Rachel just smiled.

"You would never be a freak to me, you're my sister and that is all. So what is your choice? Do you want me to be in here with you and mom while you talk or would you like me to go and do something else?" Rachel asked and Kennedy sighed.

"I think that this is something that mom and I should do by ourselves, but we can talk later right?" Kennedy asked and Rachel nodded.

"Of course, I insist upon it. I mean do you really think that I would let all of this happen and then not take the time to talk to you about it?" She joked and Kennedy let out a small laugh.

"Never." Kennedy said and Rachel ruffled her hair.

"I'm going to go." Rachel said as she got up and walked out leaving Kennedy and I alone.

"So, where do you want to start?" I asked and Kennedy turned and looked back up at me.

"I don't know." Kennedy said and I smiled.

"Truthfully, I don't know either but we need to set some rules or something." I said and she sighed.

"Like what?" She asked.

"No razor unless you are taking a shower..."

"Mom." She complained and I stroked her hair.

"That rule is for my sake more of than for yours." I said and she seemed to relax a little.

"Fine."

"I am taking off the door to your bathroom..."

"Okay that is just wrong." Kennedy said and I just continued to stroke her hair until she was done protesting.

"You have a door to your room so it is not that big of a deal and it is just for now." I said and she sighed.

"Anything else?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Not that I can think of right now, but I am sure that I will think of something."

"I'm sure you will." Kennedy said and I shot her a look.

"Not funny."

"I thought that it was." Kennedy said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure you did, now lets talk about the real issues..."

* * *

><p>I was completely bored when I left my mom's room. The puppies were sleeping which meant that all that was left to do was going on the computer or reading a book being as Shelby had not taken the time to get cable yet. I quickly grabbed my laptop and sat on the bed and then scrolled through different websites that had to do with broadway.<p>

I stayed on my computer for a while but I had completely lost interest in what I was reading when I heard a small whimper coming from Beth's room. I pushed my computer to the side and then walked down the small hallway into Beth's room. I pushed the door open and saw Beth sitting up in her bed and I smiled as I walked in.

"Hi Beth." I said as I walked in and then closed the door behind me so that we wouldn't disturb Kennedy and our mom.

As soon as Beth saw me she stood up in her crib and then jumped a little as I walked closer. When I reached her crib I pulled her into my arms and then took her over to the changing table and changed her diaper and then changed her outfit before I carried her into my room and sat on the floor with her.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked Beth as she made her way over to the pin that the puppies were in.

"Doggie." She said as she pointed into the pin and I nodded.

"Yes those are the puppies, but they are sleeping." I said and she looked over at me.

"Sleeping?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side and I nodded.

"Yes they are sleeping. So what do you want to do?" I asked again and Beth made her way over to me and extended her arms so that I would pick her up.

"How about we go find something to play with?" I asked and she just rested her head on my shoulder. "I will take that as a yes." I said as I got up from the floor and walked into the living room where she had her toys thrown all over the floor.

As soon as she caught sight of her toys she squirmed to get down and I placed her on the floor so she could play while I took a seat on the couch. It was a few minutes later that Kennedy and Shelby joined us.

"I'm bored." I stated as Shelby took a seat next to me.

"You are?" She asked as she played with my hair and I nodded.

"Yes, there is nothing to do in this house and just outside of the door is a whole world waiting for us to explore it..."

"Well what do you want to do?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, but I want to do something." I complained and Shelby laughed.

"Alright then lets go do something. You and Kennedy go get changed into something you can wear to the park and then grab the dogs and we will go out for a while." Shelby said as she moved herself onto the floor next to Beth and I grabbed Kennedy's hand and pulled her into the other room.

Kennedy and I changed into some shorts and I put on a tank top while Kennedy grabbed one of her long sleeved shirts and then put it on so that it covered her arm. I was going to question her about it but I decided against it and then grabbed our dogs and made our way into the living room where Shelby was still playing with Beth.

"Ready?" She asked as soon as we walked into the room and we both nodded.

"Yep." I said as Shelby picked up Beth and placed her on her hip as she looked over at Kennedy and I.

"Are you sure you want to wear that shirt Ken? It's really hot out." Shelby said and I shot her a look as if she was an idiot for asking if she wanted to wear a long sleeved shirt.

"Yeah, I will be fine." She said as she fidgeted with the sleeves.

"I just have to grab Beth's shoes and then we can go." Shelby said.

"Let me." Kennedy said as she walked out of the room and Shelby turned to me.

"Smooth mom, make her self cautious about what she did." I whispered and she looked slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" She whispered back and I rolled my eyes.

"The long sleeves comment?" I returned and I watched as the comment clicked for my mom.

"I'm an idiot."

"Yeah you are." I said just before Kennedy walked back into the room.

"These are the shoes that you wanted right?" Kennedy asked and our mom nodded as she grabbed the shoes and then sat on the couch so that she could put them on Beth.

"Here is Ava." I said as I handed Kennedy her puppy and she happily took her dog from me and then walked over to the closet and grabbed the leashes.

There wasn't a lot of talking that went on while we walked and Kennedy and I had to carry our small puppies down the street so that they were not trampled. Once we got to the dog park Kennedy and I walked around with the puppies while Shelby took Beth to the park that was just a few steps away from where we were.

"Thanks." Kennedy said after a few minutes of silence and I looked at her.

"I don't understand why you keep thanking me." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks for reprimanding mom about the sleeve thing." Kennedy said as she looked down at the dogs who were happily running around.

"Well I mean it's not something that she has ever had to think about before, her heart was in the right place."

"I know, it's just that no one even knew about this until I told them and now it's like you all look at me differently. I know that you don't think I notice but I do and I try to not let it bother me but it does..."

"I didn't know..."

"No one knows that I notice the way that they look at me but I notice a lot of things. I notice the way that you try to watch what you say around me and how mom lingers just a moment longer at my door then she used to before I told her. I thought that by telling you guys that you would understand me better, I didn't think that everything would change..."

"Things haven't changed..."

"Yeah they have. Look can we talk about something else?" She asked and I nodded.

"So this Amy girl..."

"Oh wow look at that, Ava wants to go get some water." Kennedy said as she scooped Ava up into her arms and I laughed.

"Way to avoid talking about anything." I said as I lifted Maria and followed her.

"There isn't much to talk about when it comes to Amy. I just met her and all I know is that she is directing the play and that her situation is similar to ours, sort of." Kennedy said and I nodded.

"So what part do you think that you are going to get?" I asked and she laughed.

"I have no preferences for parts, what about you?" She asked and I smiled.

"What part do you think that I want? It may have the downside of having to be covered in green paint but Elphaba is the only part for me." I said with a huge smile.

"You are totally going to get the part, hands down."

Kennedy and I hung out for a while at the dog park before Shelby came over and made us leave so that we could go back to the apartment to eat and wind down for the night.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked as soon as we got back to the apartment and Kennedy and I both shrugged as we walked into our room and put the puppies in their pin.

"I need an answer." Shelby said from the doorway with Beth still on her hip.

"Well I don't know what to tell you." Kennedy sassed and Shelby and I both turned to her. "Sorry." Kennedy quickly said as she sat down on the bed and sprawled out.

"It's fine, what do you want?" Shelby asked again and Kennedy lifted her head.

"I'm fine with anything."

"I want you to choose..."

"I don't want to..."

"Kennedy..."

"Pizza." I finally said and they both turned to me. "I want pizza, do you want pizza?" I asked Kennedy and she nodded.

"I want pizza." Kennedy said and Shelby nodded before she disappeared.

"I'm guessing that is what you are talking about?" I asked as I sat next to her and she nodded.

"Yep, and it's only going to be getting worse from here. Especially with me cutting myself again today." Kennedy said as she rolled up her sleeve and pulled off the gauze that our mom had carefully wrapped around her arm.

"Can I see?" I asked and she nodded and showed me her arm.

I could see the old scars that were faded and almost unnoticeable that were now covered by three new raised cuts that were still slightly red.

"Do they hurt?" I asked and she shrugged.

"They hurt as much as any cut would hurt." She said as she pulled her arm away.

"So why do you do it?" I asked and she let a small smile slip onto her face.

"I do it to feel in control of something, when I don't feel in control of my life I get the urge to cut and when someone pushes me over the edge I don't know what else to do. I should have resisted the urge today but you don't know what it is like, unless you cut you don't know."

"I get that, so what movie would you like to watch?" I asked and she gave me a look.

"I don't care." She said as she draped her arm over her eyes.

"Good because I was going to make you watch P.S. I Love You, whether you wanted to or not." I stated simply as she tossed a pillow at my head.

"You said you didn't want to be treated any differently." I said with a huge smile and she sat up.

"I hate that movie..."

"I don't, now move over." I said and she happily obliged, by making room for me on the bed.

I pulled my laptop onto my lap and pulled up the movie and started it as Kennedy and I snuggled on the bed and started to watch.

Kennedy was still the same person that I had met. She was the same girl and she was right, since we found out that she had cut herself we had been treating her differently. It was something that I was going to have to talk to my mom about, especially if it made Kennedy more comfortable around us.

**A/n: So for the last chapter that I posted for this story I got some really nice reviews and I got one that said basically that I was ripping this story off from someone else. And I really wanted to stop writing after that, and then I got another review from someone the other day and I wrote this. So thank you () and I would like to dedicate this chapter to you because you reminded me that it doesn't matter what one person thinks because there are other great readers.**

**-Katie! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kennedy's POV:**

"Rachel, Kennedy hurry up!" Mom called as she poked her head into our room and I rolled my eyes.

"Can you believe her? It's like we are running late or something." I joked and Rachel laughed as she finished curling her hair.

"We are running late, now move it." Mom said as she handed me my uniform and I went into the bathroom to finish getting ready while Rachel went out to the bedroom to put on her shoes.

"I don't see why we have to wear these stupid uniforms for rehearsal." I stated as I slipped on the shirt and shorts and then walked over and sat next to Rachel so I could slip on my converse.

"They are like the Vocal Adrenaline uniforms that I had you wear to rehearsal..."

"But that was a team thing and this isn't." I said as I tied my one shoe and started to work on the other one.

"Just finish getting ready, Rachel can you grab Beth?" Mom asked and I just sighed as Rachel got up to grab Beth and I tied my last shoe and then grabbed my things.

"I'm done, we can go." I said as I walked out to the living room and saw our mom in the kitchen packing Beth's things.

"Good, Rachel let's go!" She yelled and Rachel appeared a few seconds later with Beth on her hip.

"Why are you yelling, the apartment isn't that big." Rachel stated as she handed Beth to me.

"We need to go." She stated as she closed the bag and I looked over at Rachel who was rolling her eyes.

"The program doesn't start until nine and it is only seven, what's the rush?" Rachel asked as our mom threw the bag over her shoulder.

"Just go." She said as she pointed to the door and Rachel and I laughed as we walked out the door and over to the elevator and waited for our mom to catch up.

"You would think that she would move a little faster if we were so late." I commented as the elevator doors opened and our mom smacked the back of our head as we walked on.

"Sucks for you." Rachel said and our mom did the same to her.

"You two need to watch it." She warned as she took Beth.

"Someone is in a mood." Rachel whispered and I nodded as we avoided our mom's glare for the rest of the elevator ride.

When we got down to the car Rachel got in the front seat while I climbed in the back and strapped Beth in while our mom freaked out over how late we were running. It was about ten minutes later that our mom pulled into another parking garage and stopped the car.

"Okay Kennedy grab Beth and Rachel grab her bag and then follow me." She said as she hopped out of the car and I worked on getting Beth out and Rachel grabbed the bag from the floor board.

"Where are we?" Rachel asked and I shrugged as I pulled Beth out of her seat and slid out of the car.

"I have no idea." I said as Rachel and I followed behind our mom who was hauling ass into the building the parking garage was attached to.

"You would think that there was a fire or something with how fast she is going." Rachel said as we picked our pace up to a slow sprint so that we could catch our mom who was now inside an elevator waiting for us.

We rode in the elevator in silence and when it stopped on the fifteenth floor we got out and followed our mom down the hall to an apartment where she knocked on the door and we waited for someone to answer.

"What are we doing?" I asked as I adjusted Beth on my hip and our mom sighed and looked at Rachel and I.

"Well with just moving here I haven't found a nanny for Beth so I had to call a ton of my old friends to see if someone could watch her..."

"Wait, you aren't leaving her with Anna are you?" I asked remembering brief experiences with the lady who had watched me when I was little.

"Anna is more mature now..."

"She locked me in the bathroom." I stated as Shelby grabbed Beth who was reaching out to her.

"That only happened once..."

"And the next time she left me alone in the kitchen and you found me playing with knives." I stated.

"Okay so Anna wasn't my first choice but the agency couldn't send anyone until tomorrow and I was in a bit of a bind." She said as we heard someone fumble with the lock on the door.

"From the sound of these stories Beth would be better off alone." Rachel said and I nodded.

"She would be."

"Be nice." Our mother scolded as the door was pulled open.

"Shelby!" The blonde shrieked as she pulled our mom into a hug.

"Sorry we're late Anna but the girls took forever to get ready."

"It's not problem really, come in." She said as she moved to the side and our mother led us through the door into the apartment.

"We can't stay long, I have to get the twins off to rehearsal and I have to get to my job." Mom said as she bounced Beth slightly and looked around the apartment, probably trying to figure out if she had made the right decision in leaving Beth here.

"That's fine, Beth and I are going to be fine I promise." Anna said as she placed her hand on Beth's back.

"Yeah she will be fine as long as you don't lock her in the bathroom or leave her to play with knives." Rachel commented and our mom shot us a glare as Anna turned her attention.

"I see Kennedy is just as charming as ever." Anna commented and Rachel and I exchanged glances and laughed.

"Actually I'm Rachel, that's Kennedy." Rachel said with a smug smile.

"You got another one." Anna commented and our mom nodded not letting up on the glare that she was sending our way.

"You remember when I told you about being a surrogate, Rachel is my oldest daughter."

"They look just like you." Anna commented and our mom's glare subsided for a moment as she let a smile flood her face.

"They do, anyway that is Beth's bag. It should have everything that she needs and her schedule in on a piece of paper in the bag and I will text you the schedule..."

"Beth and I will be fine." Anna said as she took the bag from Rachel and walked over and took Beth from our mom.

"Just please call me if anything happens and don't leave her by herself..."

"We will be fine." Anna commented again as our mom peppered Beth with kisses.

"Okay, I will be back later to pick you up Beth. Be good and don't take after your sisters." Our mom said as she pushed Beth's curls out of her face.

"You should get going." Anna commented and our mom nodded.

"Again just call if anything happens..."

"Shelby I'm not in college anymore and Beth isn't Kennedy, we will be fine."

"I know you will, I just hate leaving her."

"Let's go mom." I said as Rachel and I walked to the door and she held up her finger and we ignored her and walked out into the hallway.

"So you and Anna didn't get along?" Rachel asked and I laughed.

"I was three, I don't think that I was that bad for my age." I said as I pressed the elevator button.

"You were just a terrible three year old." Rachel joked and I sighed.

"I doubt you were much better." I commented as the elevator doors opened and Rachel and I walked inside with our mother no where in sight.

"Knives?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I barely remember the event other than the fact that mom didn't let me use a knife again until I was like thirteen." I said not exaggerating about the event.

"Where is mom?" Rachel asked as we walked out of the elevator at the ground floor and looked around.

"Probably talking to Anna still." I said as we moved over to some of the chairs in the lobby to wait for her.

"Hey are you guys in the Eastman summer theater program?" Some guys asked as soon as we sat next to them and I nodded.

"Yeah why?" I asked as Rachel choose to ignore the guys.

"We're also in the program, we go to Eastman's brother school. I'm Dylan." The tall blonde said as he extended his hand and I shook it.

"I'm Kennedy and this is my sister..."

"Valerie." Rachel said extending her hand to the guy and I gave her a look.

"Valerie?" I mouthed and she widened her eyes and nodded.

"Okay, so who are you friends?" I asked noticing that they were dressed in a similar uniform to what Rachel and I were wearing.

"Oh these are my brothers Kyle and Greg. Greg is going to be a freshman and Kyle is going to be a junior and I will be a senior." Dylan said and I nodded.

"That's nice but we have to go." I said as I grabbed Rachel's hand. "Say goodbye Valerie." I joked and she shot me a look before she waved to the guy and I pulled her over to where our mother was looking around for us.

"I asked you to wait." She said as she started to lead us out to the car and Rachel and I let out a sigh.

"Sorry." We said as we got into the car hoping that she would let it go at that but not our mother.

"You both realize that you could have been taken or something, when I tell you to wait please wait. It's not because I want to hover it just that I want you to be safe..."

"My goodness we got it." Rachel snapped.

"Yeah what Valerie said." I joked and Rachel turned around to me.

"Really you had to go there?" She asked and I smiled.

"Yeah..."

"What is with you Rachel, and who is Valerie?" Mom asked as Rachel sat back in her seat.

"Nothing is with me and Valerie is no one." She said as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Kennedy?" Our mom asked and I sighed.

"It's Rachel's story to tell not mine." I stated as our mom pulled out of the garage and onto the crowded street.

"Well we have time to kill and I'm not going to drop this until I find out what the story is." Mom said as I looked out the window and Rachel groaned.

"It's nothing, Valerie was the name that I gave a couple of guys who were hitting on us that is all." Rachel said and I sighed at her dramatics.

"And what is the story behind your attitude?" She asked and Rachel looked over at her.

"We find out the results of our auditions today and I am worried." Rachel said and I laughed.

"Worried? I thought you said you nailed it?" I asked and she sighed.

"I think I did but what if I don't get the part I want?" She asked and I shrugged.

"You move on and make the part you got the best it can be." I said and she laughed.

"Nice."

"Hey you are the one who is so worried about it that you are in a bad mood..."

"At least I am worried about something other than how to talk to my boyfriend." She countered.

"True." I stated as I turned my attention to the window.

"So does this mean that everything is fine again?" Our mom asked and we nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it does." I said as I smiled and leaned my head against the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Shelby's POV:<strong>

It was a pain to get the twins to their school with all the traffic but we made it in time for them to make their way back to their rehearsal spaces without being late. I sighed as I had to turn the car around and make my way back into the city for my job. It took forever to find some where to park and I was starting to regret not having the twins stay at the school for the summer so that I could just take the subway to work but I was going to do this, I was determined to have it all.

Rehearsals were hell but then again they were nothing compared to what I put the kids through when they were on vocal adrenaline but I could feel the years weight me down as I ran through the scenes with the aging actors. No it wasn't some big time broadway play but it was a start and I was going to make the most of it, even if I was just directing April Rhodes play. As soon as I ended rehearsal I rushed out to my car so that I could get on the road to pick up the twins. I was only twenty minutes late in getting to their school which was amazing being as traffic was worse than this morning.

"You're late." Kennedy said as she got into the car and I nodded to let her know that I acknowledged her comment and then turned to the beaming Rachel in the back seat.

"So what is the verdict?" I asked and Rachel smiled.

"I got the part!" She said in an excited squeal and I smiled.

"I knew you would. What about you Ken, what part did you get?" I asked and she sighed.

"I'm playing Mimi, it's not a big deal." She said and I couldn't help but shake my head.

"It is a big deal and you should be excited about it." I stated and she just rolled her eyes and put her headphones on so she didn't have to listen to me.

"How was your day?" Rachel asked as we pulled onto the main road.

"It was interesting. I'm directing the play that April Rhodes wrote..."

"That's so cool, April is the blonde with the drinking problem right?" Rachel asked and I nodded remembering the girl who slurred half of her lines today.

"That's the one." I said and she nodded.

"She actually is really talented if you can get past the liver damage that she probably has." Rachel stated and I laughed.

"That is true." I said as I focused on driving.

"So how long is this gig going to last?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I am hoping that the play lasts longer than opening night but I don't have much faith in it. Why do you ask?" I questioned and she shrugged.

"I just realized how much I am going to miss having you and Kennedy there all the time. I guess I am going to miss Beth too." Rachel said and I offered her a small smile through the rearview mirror.

"We are going to miss you as well but like I said we are going to see you all the time." I said trying to make her feel better but from the heavy sigh that she let out I could tell that I was doing nothing for her grief.

"It won't be the same. I mean right now I have to share a room with Kennedy and Beth is going to get killed if she doesn't stop waking up at three in the morning but I'm going to miss all of this." Rachel said and I nodded.

"I wish there was something that I could do." I said and she nodded.

"Me too."

The rest of the ride to Anna's was silent and Kennedy and Rachel opted to stay in the lobby while I ran up to grab Beth. I wasn't sure but I had a feeling that they were waiting for the boys that they were talking about earlier.

I waited for Anna to open the door and then I found myself checking Beth to make sure that she was okay.

"You know I actually did watch her and I hate to brag but I did a pretty damn good job." Anna said with a hint of amusement as I finished checking Beth.

"Sorry it's just with Kennedy..."

"I was a stupid teenager then, god we both were. Beth is fine and there were no incidents with knives or locked doors. She was a perfect angel." Anna said and I smiled as she handed me her bag.

"Well that is god to hear." I said as I bounded Beth on my hip to keep her content.

"So where are your other two darling children?" She asked and I smiled.

"Waiting in the lobby. They met a couple guys there this morning when they took off and I am pretty sure they are hoping to run into them again." I said and Anna laughed.

"It's good to see that the apples don't fall far from the tree." Anna said and I smiled.

"Thanks again for watching Beth." I said as Anna and I hugged.

"It was no problem, just call my if you are ever in a bind." She said as she leaned against the doorframe.

"I might just do that." I said as I turned to walk away.

"Oh and Shelbs that burn on Beth's arm should heal in like a week or so." Anna said as I frantically checked Beth's limbs and found nothing as I turned back to a laughing Anna.

"That was mean." I stated and she rolled her eyes.

"You really thought that I burnt her?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Never joke with a mom like that." I said as I felt my heart pounding in my chest.

"Bye Shelby and in all seriousness call if you need me." She said and I nodded.

"I will and thanks again." I said as I readjusted Beth and made my way to the elevator so I could go and grab the twins before I headed out to the car.

when I made my way into the lobby Rachel and Kennedy were talking to some boys and I walked over behind them so that the boys could see me but the girls couldn't.

"Ugh we have to go." The blonde one said and the twins nodded.

"See you tomorrow?" Kennedy asked and he quickly nodded before he and his friends walked off.

"Boys are so strange." I said after they were gone and the girls jumped slightly before they turned around to face me.

"Jeeze creep much mom?" Kennedy asked and I rolled my eyes as they got up and we walked out to the car.

"So Rachel you need to talk to your dads in the next hour and please tell them that I want to talk to them as well. Kennedy I advise you to take a shower and get ready for bed so that after dinner you and Rachel aren't fighting over the bathroom." I said and they both sighed.

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison and I cherished my satisfied smile as I buckled Beth into her car seat and then climbed into the car.

When we got back to the apartment Kennedy went off to take her shower like I asked and Rachel got onto her computer so she could video chat with her dads while I spent some quality time with Beth who was craving my attention.

"Sit!" She said as I walked over to her and I did as she said as she handed me her blocks that were scattered throughout the room.

"Did you miss mommy?" I asked as she kept handing me the blocks and she nodded as she went about her task.

"Mom do you want to talk to them now or when I am finished?" Rachel asked walking out with her computer and I held put my hands so Beth could keep giving me the blocks while I turned my attention to Rachel for a minute.

"How about you go ahead and talk to them now and I will talk to them in a little while so I can play with Beth." I said as Beth tugged on my hand trying to get my attention again.

"Alright." Rachel said as she walked back into her room and I turned back to Beth.

"Sorry baby Rachie needed my attention for just a second." I said as Beth gave me an irritated look and I laughed.

"What is that for?" I asked and she squealed as I went to reach for her and she ran away from my hands and I laughed.

I was in the middle of reading Beth a book when Rachel walked into the room with her computer.

"Kennedy is done with her shower and she needs to change so I guess now is a good time for you to talk to them." Rachel said as she set the computer down in front of me and I sighed as Beth pointed to her book.

"Can you take her then?" I asked pointing to Beth and she nodded as she lifted Beth up and took her into the other room and I looked down at the computer screen where the faces of Liam and Hiram were looking up at me.

"Hey Shelby." Liam said with a huge smile and I waved back.

"Hey so I want to talk to you guys about something." I said and they looked at each other and sighed.

"Is Rachel in trouble?" Hiram asked and I shook my head.

"No, this isn't about her being in trouble or anything I was just wondering if maybe we could go over the topic of her living with me again..."

"Shelby we've been over this." Liam said as if he was my father and I gave him a pointed look to let him know that I was an adult and would appreciate being talked to as one."Yes and we agreed that we should do what is best for Rachel and I think that her staying here would be best..."

"You have your hands full already." Hiram argued and I shook my head.

"I love having her here..."

"She is our daughter too." Liam said and I nodded.

"I know she is but she wants to be here." I stated and they sighed.

"And when she is there she will eventually want to go home, what then?" They asked and I knew that they had a point.

"I just want her to be happy." I said and they let out a small laugh.

"She is happy, really and truly this is the best summer that she has had in a while and we thank you for that but she is coming home for the school year." Hiram said and I sighed.

"You're right, that is what is best for her. Maybe I should let Kennedy go back with her. It was stupid to drag them to New York and just think that this would work." I stated as I readjusted the computer.

"If you want to send Kennedy with Rachel she is more than welcome to stay here with us but you would hate being away from her as much as we would hate being away from Rachel." They stated and I nodded.

"Yeah but I am going to hate being away from Rachel as well." I said not finding a solution to this problem.

"Well we are just going to have to deal with the schedule that we made at the beginning of the summer and maybe we can tweak it a little bit to make sure that you are getting ample amounts of time with the girls." Liam said as I pushed my hair out of my face.

"Being a parent sucks sometimes." I said and both men laughed.

"It really does."

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV:<strong>

I could hear bits and pieces of my mom's conversation and I was devastated by the results. I was going back to McKinley. I mean it wasn't terrible being as I was on good terms with most of the members of New Directions but still it sucked that I had to leave and be an only child again.

I placed Beth on the floor of her room and she started to play with her stuffed animals while I took out my phone and called Kurt. It had been a while since I talked to him and I could really use his input. The phone rang twice before he picked up.

"Rachel?" He asked in a confused tone and I smiled as I leaned against Beth's dresser.

"Hey Kurt." I said just glad to hear his voice.

"What is going on? I thought you were having a fabulous summer in New York, or at least that was what I got out of the angry Puck when he came over the other day. What's with the call?" Kurt asked and I laughed knowing that Puck was probably upset about the whole Kennedy thing.

"I am in New York but I just wanted to talk to you about something." I said biting my lower lip not sure about how he would take what I was going to tell him.

"Can you hold on a second so that I can get away from my family?" He asked and I laughed again.

"Sure I can wait a few seconds." I said jokingly and I heard him laugh as he moved out of the room he was in and shut the door.

"So what do you want to talk to me about that you can't tell your mom or sister?" He asked.

"It's not that I can't tell them..."

"It's just that you don't want to, I got it. So what is going on diva?" He asked and I sighed.

"Well I am not sure how much you got out of Puck but as you know I am in New York for the summer and well I kind of want to stay here..."

"But that is insane you have to go back to VA..."

"Actually I am going to McKinley when I get back."

"What?" He asked and I licked my lips.

"My mom got a job in New York so she is no longer the coach there and my dad transferred me back to McKinley and Kennedy is going to be going to an all girls school in NewYork, which is where our theater program is this summer." I stated and there was a brief silence on the phone.

"So you're coming here?" He asked.

"Yeah..."

"Oh thank god!" He stated and I was confused.

"What why?" I asked and I heard him sigh.

"Quinn and Finn broke up which has led to Quinn falling off the face of the earth. Lauren is gone and Sam moved so we were looking at being down four members this year..."

"Four?" I asked only counting three people.

"You left last year and then we got Michael as a replacement, which did not work out too well." He said and I laughed.

"Oh yeah. So you are happy about me coming back?" I asked and he laughed.

"Of course, I mean some of the other members might not be too keen on you coming back but overall I think that people will be happy that you are back." He said and I let out a small sigh.

"Thank goodness because I don't know what I would have done if you were upset by me coming back. I mean I have tried in every which way to get my parents to let me stay here but they aren't budging." I stated.

"Man Kennedy is so lucky, she gets to live in New York for her senior year." Kurt whined and I smiled.

"She would rather be in Ohio with Puck." I stated and he laughed.

"Yeah Puck would rather her be here with him too." Kurt said and I turned my attention to the knock on the door.

"Who are your dad's talking to?" Kennedy asked as she walked in.

"Mom." I stated.

"Mom what?" Kurt asked and I laughed.

"Sorry I was talking to Kennedy, she asked me a question." I said and he let out a knowing sigh.

"Oh, sorry I should have figured that it was Kennedy..."

"Wait you're on the phone with Kennedy?" I heard someone ask.

"Hello? Kurt are you there?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Rachel put Kennedy on." Puck said and I sighed as I walked over and handed the phone to Kennedy.

"Your boyfriend is on the phone, and you can let him know that it is rude to hijack other people's conversations." I stated and Kennedy rolled her eyes as she took my phone and walked into the other room.

"I guess it is just you and me babe." I said as I sat down in front of Beth who was not interested in playing with me at all as she turned and just played with her animals and I sighed.

"So now you don't want to talk to me either." I said pouting a little.

"Ah I'll play with you." I heard my mom say from the doorway and I turned to face her.

"Thanks for the offer mom but I think that I will just go find something to do." I said as I got up to leave but she wrapped her arms around my waist and kept me from leaving.

"Not so fast kid, maybe that wasn't an option thing. Maybe that was my way of telling you that we were going to hang out whether you want to of not." She stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Mom!" I whined but she didn't let go, instead she dragged me over to where Beth was playing and she sat down with me on her lap.

"What do you want to do?" She asked as she reached around me and handed a stuffed animal to Beth who was suddenly interested in playing with us.

"So now you want to play?" I pouted and Beth just laughed as she handed me a bear that she was holding.

"Play!" Beth screeched and I couldn't help but laugh.

"And you wanted to leave." Shelby said as she moved me off her lap and I stayed seated next to her while we played with Beth for a while.

"Kendy!" Beth screeched and I turned to see Kennedy walk in behind us and she came over and handed me my phone.

"Why did you have her phone?" Our mom asked as she pulled Kennedy onto the floor with us.

"She let me borrow it so I could talk to someone." She said and our mom raised an eyebrow.

"Talk to who? And why couldn't you just use your own phone?" She asked and Kennedy looked over to me.

"Kurt wanted to ask her a question. I called Kurt to talk to him being as we hadn't talked in a while so that was why she had my phone." I quickly said as I continued to play with Beth who had moved on from her stuffed animals to her toy trucks.

"Oh, well now that Kennedy is here can you and I go talk, Rach?" Shelby asked and I nodded as I got up and followed her into her room.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked as I sat on her bed and she sighed as she grabbed my computer off her dresser and sat it next to me.

"I talked to your dads about you maybe staying here..."

"I know, I listened." I said and she smirked.

"I should have figured. So is that why you called Kurt?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I just wanted to talk to someone."

"Why?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I didn't want to go back to a school that hated me for leaving." I stated and she sat next to me on the bed.

"They could never hate you." She said and I shook my head.

"Have you even met the kids at McKinley? They hated me for things like telling them what to do, leaving is like the worst thing I have ever done..."

"No the worst thing you have ever done was sending someone to a crack house." She stated and I looked over at her.

"It wasn't active, and how do you know about that?" I asked and she shrugged.

"People talk and it doesn't matter that it wasn't active it was still wrong." She said as she rubbed my back and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright mom, I promise not to send anyone else to a crack house, active or not, ever again." I stated and she smiled.

"I'm glad. So are you upset about the decision of you going back to McKinley?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, I think that it will be good to get back to my friends and to my old glee club." I stated and she nodded.

"Yeah that might be good for you. So how excited are you for this production?" She asked and I smiled.

"So excited!" I squealed and she laughed as she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm glad." She said as she kissed the top of my head. "So glad."

**A/n: Sorry for the delay it was a hectic holiday to say the least. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will be updating my other stories shortly!**

**-Katie**

**{as a side note I just wanted to say that .Girl and I have talked and there is no bad blood between us and we both respect each other as writers and we know that as reviewers you have your own opinions but keep the destructive ones to yourselves please! I love you all but the worst thing that can happen to to a writer is to get a review that tells you that you are ripping someone off. We have discussed things and well quite frankly we have worked things out. That is all that I have to say and again I really do love you all! -Katie :) }**


	13. Chapter 13

The weeks of summer seemed to just fly by and before I knew it I only had two weeks left in New York. The plays that Kennedy and I opened in just a few days and then they ran for a week before ended leaving me with just three days before I left for Lima again.

"What are you up to?" Kennedy asked as I read through my script one last time before I went to bed.

"Just making sure that I have this memorized to perfection." I said as I set the script to the side and stretched out on the blowup mattress I had been subjected to for the summer.

"You are too much." She said as she reached over and turned off the light.

"Hey I wasn't ready for lights out." I complained.

"Tough." She said and I just crawled over to the wall and flipped the switch again.

"There." I said as I stood up in the light and she sat up in the bed and pushed me backwards.

"That hurt!" She yelled and I got myself up again.

"Tough." I mimicked as our mom came to the door.

"What is going on in here?" She asked breaking the glaring war that was going on between Kennedy and I at the moment.

"She turned the lights on." Kennedy said as she pulled the covers up to her chin and I rolled my eyes.

"Only because she had to turn the lights off before I was ready for them to be turned off." I complained.

"Rachel go finish what you need to finish in my room so that Kennedy can get some sleep." Mom said and I sighed catching Kennedy sticking her tongue out at me before I was ushered out of the room.

"Did you see that?" I asked as Shelby walked me into her room and she nodded.

"Of course I saw that but she is a petty child so just ignore it." She said and I laughed as I walked into her bathroom so that I could wash my face and get ready for bed.

When I was done I walked out into my mom's room and saw her sitting on her bed reading through the script for the play that she was working on.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I sat next to her and she sighed.

"Well the show that I am working for opened a few weeks ago and there are a few issues that we are having with one of the leads so I am working on that. I just want everything to be perfect." She said and I nodded.

"I can understand that." I said as I moved closer to her and she put her script down and looked at me.

"What are you doing?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Trying to get out of having to sleep on the blowup mattress." I said as I laid down next to her and she laughed.

"Nice try but I am going to be up working for a while so you aren't going to be getting much sleep in here." She said and I smiled.

"I can sleep with the lights on." I said as I rolled over.

"And by that I meant that I wouldn't be getting much work done if you were to stay in here while I was working." She said and I groaned as I sat up.

"That isn't fair." I whined and she smiled.

"Sleep on the air mattress tonight and I will make Kennedy switch with you tomorrow." She said and I sighed.

"You've been making that promise to me since the first week we got here, it's getting old." I stated and she smirked.

"I promise that tomorrow you will trade or you have every right to take over my room." She said and I smiled.

"I will hold you to that promise just so you know." I said as I got up and she nodded.

"Oh I know." She said as she held her arms out for a hug and I sighed as I walked over to her and hugged her before I returned to go to sleep on the air mattress.

When I woke up in the morning everyone seemed to be in a mad rush to get ready. Kennedy was jumping over my bed to dash into the bathroom while our mother was frantically trying to get Beth ready.

"What is with the rush?" I asked as I leisurely got out of bed and headed over to the bathroom where Kennedy was yanking a brush through her hair.

"We are running way behind." She said as she pulled her hair into a pony tail and grabbed her tooth brush.

"No we aren't, it's only six." I said glancing back at the clock and she sighed.

"Mom has to go into work early today which means that we have to go in early meaning we are late." She said as she threw my brush at me and I caught it before it hit my face.

"Seriously?" I asked as I started brushing my hair and she nodded frantically.

"Yes, didn't you hear mom explain that to us when she came in to wake us up this morning?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I didn't even hear her come in this morning." I said as I joined her in the bathroom and started to speed up my getting ready process.

We got ready as quickly as we could and as soon as we were done we were running out the door so that mom could drop Beth off at Anna's being as the sitter couldn't come in this early.

While mom ran up to drop Beth off Kennedy and I sat in the lobby and waited being as there was no point in trying to usher three people up to drop off Beth and then make their way back down. Kennedy and I were leaning on each other trying not to nod off when we saw Dylan and Greg walk over to us still in their pajamas holding a cup of coffee in both of their hands.

"What are you physic stalkers?" Kennedy joked without lifting her head off of my shoulder and Greg laughed.

"No, just your normal run of the mill stalkers." Dylan retorted and Kennedy smiled.

"So why are you here?" She asked as Dylan sat next to her and he handed her some coffee.

"I thought that I saw your mom on the elevator so I thought that you would like some coffee for this early hour." He said as Kennedy took the coffee and held it in her hands.

"Thanks, but again I'm dating someone." She said and Dylan nodded.

"I know, I just wanted to do something nice for my Mimi." He said with a grin and she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Rodger." She joked as Greg took a seat next to me.

"Here you go." He said as he handed me the coffee and I smiled.

"Thanks, but I'm-"

"Vegan, I know. I used non-dairy creamer." He said and I smiled.

"So how is Erica?" I asked noting that Greg hated when his brother did this because he was happily in a relationship with a junior at Eastman.

"She is good. We went on a date last night and I am starting to think that this thing could be very serious." He said and I patted his knee.

"That is wonderful, I am so happy for you." I said as he blushed.

"Thanks." He said as he casually ran a hand through his hair and we both turned our attention to Kennedy and Dylan who had just busted out laughing.

"I thought she has a boyfriend." Greg said leaning in closer to me and I shrugged.

"Her boyfriend wouldn't pass up an opportunity to flirt with someone, so I guess she shouldn't either." I retorted and Kennedy quickly turned to me.

"We aren't flirting." She stated and I rolled my eyes.

"If you say so." I said and she turned to Dylan.

"Are we flirting?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No way, we are just talking, as friends." He added and Greg scoffed.

"Is that why you stalked the lobby this morning hoping that she would show up?" Greg asked and I covered my mouth and laughed as Dylan blushed.

"I think that we should go." Dylan said getting up and Greg shrugged.

"If you insist." He said as he followed his brother.

"I'll see you at rehearsal." Dylan said to Kennedy before he turned and briskly left the lobby with Greg following not too far behind.

"Well I don't think Puck has anything to worry about." I stated before I took a sip of the coffee that was still in my hands and Kennedy rolled her eyes.

"He never had anything to worry about. I don't like Dylan." She said as she got up and made her way over to our mom who had just exited the elevators.

"Where did you get the coffee?" She asked as we walked back out to the car and I smiled as I took my opportunity to get Kennedy back for hogging the bed all summer.

"Dylan, Kennedy's male friend brought it to us. You know it's funny that he even knew that we were here. I think he has a little crush on Kenny." I said as I got into the car and Kennedy's face turned bright red.

"He does not have a crush on me, he and I are just friends." Kennedy said as she turned her face away from us so she could buckle the seat belt and wait for the blush to fade.

"Friends huh?" Our mom asked as she pulled out of the parking garage and I watched as Kennedy shot me a glare using the rearview mirror and I just laughed.

"Well at least I don't call my boyfriend at three in the morning to talk to him." Kennedy shot back and Shelby turned to me.

"Please tell me that she is lying." She said and I smiled.

"She's lying?" I said and she lightly smacked my leg.

"Okay phones are now mine when you go to bed and you can get them back in the morning." She said and I turned and glared at Kennedy who was now smirking in the backseat. "So tell me more about Puck's competition." Our mom said and Kennedy quickly buried her face in her hands.

"Mom please stop, it's nothing. I like Puck, not Dylan okay?" Kennedy said as our mom put a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Rachel?" Our mom asked and I returned her smirk.

"Well you see..." I started as hands quickly found their way over my mouth.

"Enough." Kennedy said with an edge to her voice and our mom let out a small laugh.

"Alright I think we have picked on her enough, now sit back." She said as she used one hand to pry Kennedy's hands off of my face and then push her back in her seat.

"Thank you." I said and our mom sighed.

"So what else is there to talk about?" Our mom asked and I sighed.

"We could talk about the schedule for the shows." I said and she nodded.

"Good topic, what is this schedule?" She asked.

We had a light conversation for the rest of the ride to Eastman and when we got there we had a while until rehearsal so Kennedy and I hung out with a few of the girls who were in the show with us until we were called into rehearsal.

With the opening show being just a few days away a lot of rehearsal was just being used to run through large portions of the show just to make sure that everything was falling into place nicely. I was just happy when rehearsal's were finally over meaning that there was only a few more days until opening night.

I gathered my things and walked over to where Kennedy was rehearsing to find that they were no where near being done. I took a seat in the back of the room and waited for a break before I approached Kennedy.

"Hey mom is going to be here in a minute." I said as I adjusted my bag on my shoulder and she nodded.

"Yeah I know but we are trying to work a few things out so we are going to be staying late."

"I can take her home." Dylan offered and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you can." I retorted and Kennedy shot me a look.

"Tell mom that I will text her when we are done and I will find a ride back to the apartment." Kennedy said as she pushed her bangs to the side and I nodded.

"Alright." I said as we hugged and then I walked out to the front of the school where our mom was just pulling up.

"Where is Kennedy?" Mom asked as I got in the car and I sighed.

"Her rehearsal has been extended so she said that she will get a ride back and she will text you when she leaves." I said as I put on my seatbelt and she nodded.

"So Dylan offered?" She asked and I smiled.

"Yep." I said as we drove down the street.

"Well then it looks like it's just you and me kid." She said and I nodded as I looked out the window.

"Did you fix what you needed to fix with April?" I asked after a few minutes of silence and I saw her look over at me.

"How did you know that I had to fix things with April?" She asked and I smirked.

"Drunk blonde lead. What part of that sentence sounds fine?" I asked and she laughed.

"I keep forgetting that you have your own experiences with April." She said and I smiled.

"Yeah, Rhodes and I go way back." I joked and she smiled.

"How is your play?" She asked and I sighed.

"Good, I just can't wait for opening night, although I have to be there an hour before everyone else so that I can start makeup." I said and she nodded.

"Yeah that part isn't going to be fun but in the end I think that you will find it rewarding." She said.

"It should be."

"I must say that I am so excited for your opening night. I have never been so proud of you and Kennedy. I mean you both put up with me during the move and you haven't complained about doing this camp. I really appreciate it."

"Why would I complain?" I asked and she sighed.

"I just know it wasn't easy." She said.

"Yeah but in the end I wouldn't have traded any of it."

The rest of the drive to Anna's was filled with stories and laughter as my mom and I took the rare opportunity to get to know each other better without the distractions of Kennedy and Beth.

After we picked up Beth we grabbed some food for dinner before we made our way back to the apartment and settled in front of the television while Beth watched her small DVD player.

It was a little after ten when Kennedy finally came home and she just crashed on the bed so I gathered my things and made my way into mom's room.

"What's going on?" She asked as I crawled into bed with her and I smiled.

"You said that I would get the normal bed tonight and Kennedy is already asleep in the bed so the deal was that if I didn't get the bed I got to sleep in here. So that is what is going on." I said as I adjusted my blankets and she smirked.

"Is that so?" She asked as she tossed her blankets to the side and went to walk out of the room and I took the opportunity to spread out on the bed and make myself comfortable before she returned.

By the time she had come back into the room I had taken over her bed so all she could do was set her script aside for the night and crawl into what was left of her bed and go to sleep as well.

The days leading up to the play went pretty much the same. Kennedy would have late rehearsals leaving me with a ton of time to spend with Shelby, which was great. Kennedy stayed in the bed in our room while I bunked with our mom. It was great but everything was ending all too fast.

It seemed like the days blurred together and before we knew it I was belting out the final notes of my song in the last performance. It was the end. I had only a few more days before I returned to Lima and then this dream was all over.

Kennedy, Beth, and Shelby were going to go back to their lives and I was going back to mine. They would swear that they would visit but they never would. We would lose contact and eventually it would be like none of this had ever happened.

I savored every last minute that I was in New York with them and then it was over. I boarded the flight and returned to my mundane life in Lima.

My dad's were so happy to see me and I guess I was happy to see them as well. It had been a long summer with Shelby and I was just happy to be going home. Back to my room, and my bed, and my bathroom. There were certain things that I was going to miss about living with them but my personal space was not one of those things.

It was about the second week of school when the missing them started to hit me but I dealt with it in my ways, mainly hugging and kissing Maria but that wasn't going to help me now.

I was sitting in the choir room with Kurt and Blaine when I was overcome with the sadness again.

"What's wrong diva?" Kurt asked and I sighed.

"I'm just missing Kennedy." I said and he looked over at Blaine and he sighed.

"I get it diva but you have to start focusing on other things. I mean you have NYADA to think about now and you have your audition for Maria..."

"I know Kurt, I'm just trying to deal with things in my own time. I mean just a few weeks ago I was in New York already with my sisters and mom, not having to deal with a psycho Quinn or slushy facials. This is all just an adjustment." I said with a sigh and Kurt nodded.

"Yeah I guess it is." I heard someone say and I quickly turned around and saw Kennedy standing in the doorway of the choir room and I got up and ran over to her and gave her a huge hug.

"What in the world are you doing here?" I asked as I finally pulled away and she smiled.

"I'm visiting silly." She said and I was ready to except that answer until I thought about it.

"But it's a Monday." I said and she shrugged.

"Maybe it is." She said as she walked into the room and I just smiled as I followed her over to the chair that I had just left.

"But what are you doing here?" I asked again and she smirked.

"I told you silly, I'm visiting." She said again and I heard Kurt and Blaine giggle.

"You two knew about this?" I asked and they shrugged playing along.

"Had no idea." They said in unison and I turned back to Kennedy.

"Aren't you suppose to be in New York? Oh god you ran away didn't you? Shelby is going to kill you we have to call our dads and get you on the next flight home so that you will be there when Shelby goes to pick you up..."

"Chill out will you?" Kennedy asked and I took a deep breath.

"Chill out? How you are here, you should be in New York." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"No I should be here." She said and I just rapidly shook my head.

"Sit down, let me explain this all to you." She said and I obliged and sat down in the chair.

"Rach, come find us when you two are done talking." Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him out of the room and I turned back to Kennedy.

"So why are you here?" I asked again and she took kurt's recently vacated seat.

"Rachel what I am about to tell you is going to freak you out so you have to promise you that you are going to keep your head. Can you do that?" She asked and I nodded.

"I promise, now what is going on?" I asked and she smiled.

"Mom got a job offer, we moved back to Lima."

I felt my heart almost stop. Had she just said what I thought she said? Did she just tell me that she had moved back here, to Ohio?

"So when are you starting at Carmel again?" I asked and she smiled a little wider.

"I'm not." She said and I raised an eyebrow confused.

"Then where are you going to school?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Think about this Rachel. It's Monday and I am at McKinley, put this together." She said and I smiled figuring it out for myself.

"You're a student at McKinley?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yep. Now where is Puck?" She asked looking around before I jumped up and smothered her in a hug. "Okay calm down Rachel. I'm not going anywhere, calm down." She said as she pried me off of her and I nodded.

"Sorry. Um Puck is somewhere. What job did mom get?" I asked curious about the job that made her quit the dream that was broadway.

"Let's just say that it is paying her double what she made in New York, moving costs, and she doesn't have to deal with a drunk lead. Does it really matter what the job is?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No I guess not. So lets go find Puck." I said as I took her hand and she smiled as we walked out into the hallway towards the football field where I was pretty sure Puck would be.

We were halfway out to the field when Puck came out of no where and scooped Kennedy up into his arms.

"God I have missed you!" He said before they locked lips and I rolled my eyes as the two tried to suffocate each other with their tongues.

"Oh will you two cut that out? I mean there are other people that have to breath the same air as you two. Although I must add that you two haven't come up for air in minutes." I said and Kennedy pulled away and then turned to face me.

"Oh will you cut it out, I haven't seen Puck in forever and lets just say we are making up for lost time." She said and I cocked my head to the side.

"Wait how did you know that Kennedy was here?" I asked and Puck looked at Kennedy.

"I saw your mom in the hallway..."

"Oh when she was doing paperwork for Kennedy?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No she was talking to Schue in the teacher's lounge. Didn't you tell her that she was coaching the rival glee club?" Puck asked and I turned to Kennedy who planted her face in her palm.

"Did it look like I told her?" She asked as I started to freak out.

"She's what? Where is that woman?" I asked as I stormed down the hallway only stopping when I saw my mom sitting behind a piano.

"Rachel!" She said as I walked into the room but I held up a hand to let her know that she can save it.

"When were you going to tell me?"

**A/N: So this is the end for this story. I am going to try to wrap up a few stories before I start on anything new. I know that this was a little rushed but hopefully there will be a third story to take the twins through senior year. But who knows so I hope you have enjoyed Kennedy and Rachel and maybe they will be back!**

**-Katie :)**


End file.
